Bond
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Commander Cruger places another ranger on the B-Squad with a connection to Sam. Her secrets will be revealed as she faces off against Grumm, Broodwing, and the Troobians. Will she be part of the team or be left out of the loop? JackxZ, SkyxSyd, BridgexOC, Commander CrugerxIsinia, SamxNova
1. Here Comes Trouble

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers SPD, any ranger team, or any characters, places, or things related to it; only Jaycen. I also don't own You'll Be in My Heart; Phill Collins does.

Author's note: I just started watching the old SPD episodes and I couldn't help falling in love with the characters Sky Tate and Sam (Omega ranger) again. Here's the product of re-watching the episodes and my overactive imagination. ;)

POV: Jaycen

Chapter 1

One would think that being part of the A-Squad is glamorous. You're part of an elite team with special equipment and all. It is, if you're part of the actual team. I mean, if you're the red, blue, green, yellow, or pink ranger. Me? I'm the little, unimportant gold ranger.

"Will these guys stop bickering" I asked myself out loud as I backed out of the command center with Commander Cruger and Kat while the B-Squad rangers argued over who was exaggerating and who wasn't.

"Hi Jayce, what's wrong" Sam asked looking up from a book as I walked into the rec room used by the younger kids. I had met Sam soon after he had come to the base and we became close. I've had others tell me that we were like mother and son.

"Nothing kiddo. I just had to get away from all that bickering" I told him. Sam looked up with a sly smile and made a smart remark. I rolled my eyes and told him to go back to studying. I swear, he was turning into Z or something. As soon as I was sure that the others were either done arguing or had left the control room, I went in to grab the stuff I needed to work on a project I had been working on for years.

_"Who are you"_ I recalled Jack, the red ranger, asking me when I had been assigned to help the B-Squad. Sky had just caught me after I snuck up on him. I had hid behind the couch Sky was sitting on; unbeknownst to the other rangers except for Bridge; and whispered that I was coming after him in his ear before ducking back down again. It took a few moments for him to realize it was me.

_"I'm Sky's twin sister; better known as the fun Tate and the one that doesn't have a stick up their butt"_ I had told them earning a glare from Sky. I had just smiled back cheekily.

_"Don't you have a team to hang out with or something"_ Sky had asked in annoyance. I snorted. My team? My 'team' thought I was useless, inept, worthless, and just about any other word you can think of that relates to those words. I had turned to him, smacked him upside his head, and left in a huff.

"Jayce? Are you awake" a soft voice asked me that night after I had finished up another part of the project. I tuned over in my bed and saw Sam's small outline standing near the door. I pulled the blanket on my bed down and motined for him to crawl in. He obliged and snuggled close to me.

"Did you just have a nightmare" I asked him. He nodded, but didn't tell me about it and I didn't push him to tell me what it was. On nights like these, Sam knew that he didn't have to ask permission to stay in my room. I didn't want him to be alone when he was scared; even if it was a dream. I had my mom or Sky when I was little. Sam didn't have his mom, dad, or any brothers or sisters he could turn to, so I was there for him; and I was happy to do it for him.

"Can you sing the song your mom had sung to you" Sam asked me. I had told him that he shouldn't be ashamed to come to me and had told him about what my mom had done for me. I smiled and held him tight as I sung _You'll Be in My Heart_; exactly what my mom had done years ago. Sam fell asleep minutes later and I soon followed him.

"Cadet Tate, I am sending you on a mission" Commander Cruger told me a couple of days later. After I was briefed, I went to go pack, put my now completed project away, and say goodbye to Sam before I left that night. The date was July 10, 2025.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, but I need to stop it here for the next chapter. Also, the project Jaycen is working on will be revealed in a few of chapters as well as her power(s). I'll try not to give it up in the next chapter.


	2. Sam

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: This chapter begins just after Messenger Part 2. Also, Omega ranger will be called Sam and the younger version will called either younger Sam or young Sam. As with the last chapter, I will answer the 'secret' Sam has in the next chapter. I've got to have a reason for you guys to keep reading don't I? I'll give you a hint for the first one though.

POV: Jaycen.

Chapter 2

Everyone better be alright! That was my thought as I was racing back to Earth. Commander Cruger had called me from base telling me about the end of the world message and Morgana, Shorty, and Devastation. It would take hours to get back and I desperately hoped everyone could hold out until I arrived. I almost crash landed my ship and ran into the control room. Commander Cruger, Kat, and Bridge looked up at me.

"You guys are okay! What about the others" I breathed. Bridge smiled and grabbed my hand. He told me what happened so fast, that the only words I got were fine, new ranger, future, and awesome. He pulled me to the rec room near the control room.

"Jay, this is Omega ranger. We call him Sam because he's Sam from the future; you know, like the younger Sam that we had found with the powers, but older" Bridge explained quickly. I blinked as I processed what he said. Sam was here from the future? Sam? Omega was staring at me. I could almost feel his eyes on me.

"Sam? Is that really you" I asked as I walked up to him. The other rangers knew that I knew Sam, but they weren't aware how close we were. Suddenly, he swept me up into his arms and held me tightly.

"I-I'm sorry" he told me. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but Kat's voice calling me to the control room prevented me from doing so. When I was finished getting debriefed, I was about to go find him, but the alarm sounded right on schedule. It always knows to sound right when I'm about to do something.

"Sky, have you seen Sam" I asked the next day. Sky shook his head. After asking around, I found out that he was working with Commander Cruger on something. I sighed and went to go spend some time with the younger Sam.

"Hey Jayce, why do you hang out with me? I mean, I'm glad that you do, but don't you want to hang out with Z, Syd, Jack, and the others" he asked me. I sighed. How could I explain it?

"I could, I guess, but I'm not part of their team. I'm the A-Squad gold ranger. The others probably want to hang out with their team" I told him. It wasn't like I was a complete stranger. Growing up, I had lived near Bridge and had known him since we were in diapers. I can't really call the A-Squad my team and the B-Squad wasn't mine either; I wish I could.

"Can I see your project" the younger Sam asked me excitedly trying to change the subject. I laughed and took him to my room and showed him.

"It's not tested or painted yet, but it be able to be used after I make sure everythig's perfect. I can't exactly tell you everything, but some of the technology I used in this can be and is used to restart someone's heart" I said. His eyes widened in amazement as I explained what I meant. The next day, Commander Cruger called me to the interrogation room where the others were trying to get a giant lizzard they had captured to talk.

"Can I try" I asked Cruger as I fought back snickers from Sky's interrogation. I went in and tried, but the lizzard wouldn't talk. Syd followed after me.

"And you...how can you ever amount to anything with your skin so...scaly" she asked him. I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Scaly? I am a lizzard! Eh, can you bring the blue guy back in" the lizzard asked her. I fell into a fit of giggles at this. He liked my brother interrogating him! Sky looked at me and the others in confusion. Z went in next.

"It's good, huh? It's a song Syd wrote and performed. It's called 'Me', because it's all about her. You like it" she told the lizzard as he moaned about the song.

"Seriously, can you bring the blue guy back? Please" he asked. Sky and Jack looked at Syd and smiled. I snickered again. Finally, Bridge went in and began to rant about prison and security. This bored the lizard so much that he opened up about everything.

"He's good" Sky admitted. I couldn't help smiling. When we were younger, kids in our neighborhood would make fun of Bridge because of some of the stuff he did, but I always thought his weirdness was also one of his perks. Cruger sent Sam to go under cover at Mysticon's 'charity' show. The others began to complain again as we went to our rooms to change.

"Hey, at least you guys got to at least talk to Sam and be around him. He may be a light, but you can still spend time with him" I told them. I _still_ hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Sam and it was frustrating.

"I don't think this is such a good idea guys" Z said as we walked to the theatre where Mysticon was holding the show. I agreed with Z. I had followed the rangers incase they needed back-up; if Sam needed back-up. Sam was only one person.

"We'll show Cruger we're just as good as Omega. Anyways, we're just giving him some back-up" Sky said. I looked over at Sky and smacked him upside his head. Cruger never said anything about Sam being better than them. I knew they felt that way even though he didn't say it.

"Right, back-up he didn't even ask for and Cruger didn't assign" Jack said sarcastically. That's when Syd saw a sign asking for an assistant for the show. She went in to audition and the rest of us went to get seats. During the show, Mysticon had Syd step into a sarcophagus and made her disappear. Then, he called a Dr. Helen Tyler Jones to the stage after dismissing Bridge's frantic waving.

"He's up to something" I whispered to Sky. He nodded in agreement. Mysticon had the doctor step inside and made her disappear. My suspicion was confirmed when he ended the show without bringing the doctor back. I watched Sam float down and I looked at the others.

"Looks like it's showtime" Jack said after Mysticon opened the sarcophagus and Sam morphed when he did. We stood up and followed Sam's lead. We ran backstage and followed Mysticon out the back door.

"Hold it right there" Sam yelled. Mysticon ordered Syd to go after us along with the Krybots. As we were surrounded with Krybots, I took out my trusty blaster and started fighting them. I had other weapons available, but I those were for the bigger criminals.

"Come on! Come get me" I challenged the Krybots. I was completely surrounded with the bots and was about to blast a few in front of me before letting the ones behind me send me to the ground so I could take them out from there, but before I could, Sam ran in and took out the ones behind me. He had escaped a couple of other ones in order to attack the ones behind me. Why?

"Stop" he called chasing after the ones taking the doctor away. I was still trying to figure out why he had taken out the bots behind me and attacking incoming ones at the same time. Syd's mind control had been broken when Bridge had grabbed her morpher and made her morph.

"We'll go in first Sam" I heard Jack tell Sam. I sat ready in my own zord as both the rangers and Sam missed Mysticon's large robot. I tried after them, but failed as well. They both tried to rush him twice, and then we all tried it together and failed each time.

"We've got to combine the megazords" Bridge yelled. I watched as the other two zords combined and readied myself to help them if needed. I wasn't needed and I watched my favorite part; the judgement. Mysticon, while he attempted to reason, was found guilty and contained in a special card.

"Case closed...thanks to me" Sky and Sam said at the same time. The two of them looked at each other and Sky huffed in defeat; letting Sam take the credit. We arrived back at base and got a lecture for not following his orders. I was heading to my room, thinking it was late and Sam would be getting some rest, when I passed Sam's floating light form. I immeadiately turned around and chased after him.

"Sam! Sam" I called. I saw Sam stop and wait, so I ran a little faster towards him. He turned and looked at me; at least I think he did.

"Are you okay" he asked me. I nodded and let my breathing return to normal before I began to speak.

"Sam, I need to talk to you. I've been trying to talk to you for days, but you were busy. I've got to ask you a few questions" I told him. Sam floated in mid-air before heading towards my room.

* * *

Just to let you know, you guys will need to remember what Jaycen said about her project for a later chapter. Let's say, chapter eight. ;) It's important for that part of the story. An SPD fact for you all: the song 'Me' from the episode is actually composed by Matt Austin (Bridge Carson), but sung by Alycia Purrott (Sydney Drew).


	3. Sam's Reason

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: This is the chapter you guys have all been waiting for! Jaycen's project will be revealed! Sam will explain to Jaycen why he said he was sorry and his protectiveness! I'm almost dying to write this chapter, but I'm also exhausted. I'm writing this at almost midnight. Jaycen will start off with a little bit in the begining of this chapter. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!

POV: Jaycen and Sam (Omega).

Chapter 3

I followed Sam into my room and closed the door. I didn't want there to be any interruptions. I had been waiting a while to talk to him and I might burst at the seams if there was any more. I had to know what was going on with Sam.

"Sam, I'd like to talk to you face to...er...mask" I told him. A second later, Sam was sitting on my bed in his ranger suit.

* * *

_**Sam**_

I sat on her bed silently. I didn't really need to ask why she wanted to talk to me, I knew. I knew that when I came to this time, I'd see her again; that's one of the reasons I came. Once she closed the door, she sat down next to me and took a deep breath.

"I know why you want to talk to me" I told her. I saw her look at me with some surprise. I sighed. This was something that I would very rarely bring up.

"Sam, I want to know. I want to help you" she told me. I closed my eyes as memories of the Troobian takeover played before me. July 11th was possibly the worst day of my life.

"I don't know if you can, mom" I said quietly. She shifted and smiled a bit. I looked at her. It had been a while since I'd seen that smile.

"So, it does become official" she said closing her eyes and smiling even wider. I was glad that I had my helmet on as a tear slid down my face.

"No, it doesn't. It comes so close" I whispered. _Sam, I want to adopt you; if that's ok. I want you to be my son_ I can still hear her tell me. I shook my head. That was going to change; I came here to change the future.

"Something happens to me, doesn't it" she asked me barely above a whisper. And like the damn that held back the need to apologize to her had crumbled, so did the one the stopped me from telling her what exactly happened. She needed to be aware so it would never happen. I might've stopped the July 11th attack, but the Troobians might try it again. I was going to protect her, keep watch during battles. I didn't care if I was being selfish. I nodded.

"Y-You die" I said. I could still see her thrown into the console on the wall. Tears were falling faster now. She scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on her shoulder. _Don't be ashamed to cry _she had once told me after I had been bullied by a kid that thought he was better than me.

* * *

_July 11, 2025 (Troobian takeover)_

_"Come on kids! Hurry" our teacher told us. I was running behind everyone else as I tried to find Jaycen at the same time. The rangers and others had tried to keep the Troobians away from us, but the fighting had come in our direction and we had to evacuate the building before they got any closer. There were only a few of us; three or four of us. I saw her morphed form as we passed by a room._

_"Jaycen" I cried. I usually called her mom, but I hadn't gotten into the habit of calling her mom all the time yet. I didn't start until after she died. I ran into the room; disregarding the teacher and Troobians in there; and towards her. She saw me and threw herself at me._

_"Sam" she yelled wrapping me in her arms and kicking one of the Troobians away. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. Another Troobian came at us and she shot at it with her blaster._

_"Come on mom! We've got to get out of here" I told her grabbing her arm. She glanced at me and then around her and back. I tugged again right before she shot at yet another Troobian. I just wanted her to come with me to safety. I might've been acting younger than I was, but she was going to be my mom, something I didn't have for a long time._

_"Sam, I can't. I need you to go to safety..." she began. I let go in shock. She wasn't going to be coming with me? Why couldn't she take out the rest of the Troobians in there and come with me? Did she really hate me and she was adopting me because she felt pity for me? The logical side of my brain told me that wasn't true, but the emotional side was taking over. I begged her a couple of more times, but her answer was the same._

_"FINE! YOU DON'T WANT TO COME WITH ME, THEN FINE! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE LEAVING ME JUST LIKE MY OTHER MOM" I shouted at her. I turned, untangled myself from her arms, and ran out of the room. A Troobian went for me, but she jumped in the way and fought with it. As I turned the corner of the room, I saw her get thrown against a console on the wall of the room. By the time I got outside with the others, I realized how irrational I had been._

_"Sam" the teacher breathed in relief. I wanted to go back in, but I knew I couldn't; she wouldn't want that. She told me she needed me to be safe, so I gladly did what she told me to. All I wanted was a mom and she was going to be __**mine **__soon. I was going to have a mom and she'd probably have kids; so I'd have a brother or sister like the other kids had. I waited for her. And waited._

_"Sky" I called seeing the tired, battle-worn blue ranger walking towards us. He saw me and gave me a small smile. Sky's face was pale with black marks. He had bad cuts on his body and one of his arms was mangled horribly. I looked at him, hoping he had news about mom._

_"Sam, Jaycen...Jaycen didn't make it" Sky told me once he had me out of earshot of the others. I blinked. She didn't make it? No! He was lying, wasn't he?_

_"N-No! She can't be! She's got to be alright, she's got to" I cried running towards the building. Sky grabbed me around my torso to stop me._

_"Sam, I'm sorry, she's...she's dead. She...she was stabbed in the chest. She said...she said I needed to my stubborn butt out of there...and keep you safe" he got out in between gasps. Tears were finally streaming down his face. Later, we found Bridge and a few others that had survived the battle miraculously. Bridge was a little bit worse than Sky, he had damaged a big portion of one of his legs, his arms had burns on them, and he was cut like Sky was._

* * *

"Oh Sam! That's why you've been sneaking into my room at night. I'm glad that you're here, but if I asked Sky..." she said trailing off at the end. I blushed a little when she told me she knew I had snuck into her room a couple of times. I sniffed.

"Sky died about two or three weeks after in another battle. He was torn up about your death" I confirmed what she just realized. Someone else had sent me to the past; Sky had died and Bridge...Bridge disappeared. Mom closed her eyes and cursed.

"I told him to keep both of you safe" she sighed. We both kind of knew she had told him more than what he had told me. I still had nightmares about that night, but they had become the ones that you just need to be up for a couple minutes since I had changed the future. Most of those nights, I came into mom's room.

"I'm sorry I told you that I hated you...and that you were leaving me like my birth mom. I...I didn't mean it and you and my birth mom couldn't help it" I apologized again. I wanted to tell her; I wanted her to know. I had been wanting to say that to her ever since the day she...she died. Mom pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sam, don't apologize. I know you didn't mean what you said, even when I died I can assure you I knew that. I'm so proud of you. Your birth mother would be too" she told me. I snuggled into mom a little more.

"Thank you mom; you don't know how much this means" I said. I had my mom alive and she was proud of me too. I could still remember having nightmares as a kid and coming into her room. Mom looked down at my morpher and really saw it for the first time up close.

"Sam, is that..." she asked turning my wrist. Nobody could see it, but I smiled. The tears had stopped falling and I gave a small laugh.

"Yeah mom, it's yours" I told her. She looked at me with both pride and happiness. _Sam, you're strong, determined fighter. This will be your morpher; you will be the Omega ranger_ my superior had told me. I had instantly recognized it as mom's. It served to remind me why I fought for the good and against evil before I came to 2025.

"Rangers, report to the command center" Kat's voice called over the speaker the next day. I ran alongside mom and once we got there, we were told that there were six copies of a criminal alien roaming around causing mayhem.

* * *

I'm planning something for the next chapter. It'll happen right around Reflections part 2; after Mirloc escapes, but before the Rangers go to bring him in. Sky is interrogating him at the end of this and begining of the next chapter.


	4. Meeting the Past

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: As I said in the last chapter, this chapter begins while Sky is interrogating Mirloc before he escapes. Enjoy!

POV: Jaycen.

Chapter 4

We all split up to go fight one of the six aliens. When I got to the one I was going to face, I knew something was off. It was that feeling of 'something big's going to happen'. I ran at the alien and we began to duel.

"What the...! It just disappeared" Z called through her helmet. I was fighting the copy when she said that. Dred began to build up in my stomach Grumm was planning something, but I couldn't tell what.

"Mine did too" Jack called. I blinked. This was getting...interesting.

"Mine just disappeared as well" Bridge exclaimed. Ok, this couldn't be a coincidence.

"Mine too" Syd added. _Please don't tell me..._I began to think.

"Mine's gone" Sam yelled interrupting my train of thought. I sighed. Not only did I get the real one, but as the others' copies of the alien disappeared, mine grew stronger.

"I've got the real one! I don't think I can take him out by myself; it's too strong" I told the others. They all shouted that they were on their way; Sam added a hold on.

"Rangers, Sky is on his way" Commander Cruger informed us. Sky had gone to interrogate Mirloc, the monster that had killed dad. I probably would've strangled Mirloc if I had gone. I was flung into the air by the monster and let out a yelp as I landed.

"Mom" Sam yelled. I coughed and hauled myself off the ground before charging at the alien again. By this time, Sky had morphed and was able to communicate with us.

"Mom" the others asked in surprise. I winced as it came through my helmet. Nobody; besides Commander Cruger, Commander Birdie, both Sams, and I knew about the adoption. The morning after Sam had told me what happened in his time, the adoption papers had come in and they just needed my signature. Sam was now officially my son.

"Later" I told them as I kicked at the alien. It slashed at me, sending me to the ground once more, but I got up again and threw myself at it. The two of us were headed to the ground, but a blue energy or something with a black center opened up and swallowed us.

"I'm almost there mom! Hold on" Sam called. That was the last thing I heard before I hit the ground and the blue thing closed. I rolled a couple of inches into a bench. When I managed to get up, I realized the alien was gone.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me? Commander" I called through my helmet. No answer. I tried again, but I got the same response. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up, I almost passed out.

"Woah! Are you ok" a guy in a red Time Force suit asked me. I backed up; into the bench and fell down onto it. The guy lifted his hands and de-morphed. I almost passed out again.

"Y-You're not real! I'm imagining it" I stuttered. Staring at me was none other than my dad. My dead dad. One that looked to be in his twenties.

"I'm perfectly real; I assure you. I'm Wes Collins, red Time Force ranger" he said. I then did something that I would not admit to anyone if they asked; I fainted.

"What did you do" a loud female voice screeched. I couldn't have seen my dad. Could I? I mean, my dad died when Sky and I were seven years old.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! She was awake one moment, but then she went out for the count! I just gave her my name! Maybe she fainted from my good looks" my dad's recognizable voice replied. Nope, it was real. Did my dad actually think I liked him? Yuk!

"Deflate that big head of yours Collins" the woman's voice told dad. Sheesh, dad was kind of stuck up. I opened my eyes and caught the attention of a green haired guy. I was back in my SPD uniform.

"She's awake" he exclaimed. Dad and the others standing around me looked down. Two of them, the green haired guy and the woman in pink helped me sit up. The woman in pink looked at me worriedly.

"Are you ok" she asked me. I looked at dad and gave a stuttered yes. Dad, or the guy that was the younger version of him, looked at me suspiciously. Then, the woman in yellow asked me what year I was from and pointed out my morpher. Dad looked at her confused.

"2025. I'm SPD A-Squad gold ranger, Jaycen Tate" I told them. The two girls and two guys nodded in understanding while dad still looked a little confused.

"Why did you tell me that I wasn't real? I mean, I'm way older than you, so we're not going out together or married. Do you know me or something" he asked. I looked down and away from him. Was he really like this? The dad I remembered was hard-working and he loved spending time with mom, me, and Sky when he was off duty.

"Y-You're my dad" I told him. The others looked at each other and dad nearly fell to the ground. He just managed to keep his balance on his knees and blinked at me.

"Collins has a daughter" the woman in pink asked amazed. I prevented the tears from falling. This wasn't my dad; he was someone else.

"Was. I don't know this guy. This isn't the same dad I remember" I said. All of their eyebrows raised as they processed what I said. I got up and walked over to a tree a couple of feet away. Dad kept muttering the word 'was' as he tried to figure out what I meant.

"Look, um...Jaycen. I'm sorry. I...I die in the future, don't I? I...I'm sorry I leave you" dad said slowly. I turned to him, the tears finally showing.

"I-I know dad, I'm sorry too. I forgot you're not my dad yet. You're still too young and won't even have us yet" I apologized. I closed my eyes. I could still remember being told that dad was dead and watching the doctor hand Sky dad's helmet. Seeing dad again, especially being...immature, was overwhelming. Dad wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm glad to have you as a daughter though. Even if you're not born yet. Wait, I have more than one child" he asked me as he realized I had said us. I laughed and wiped a stray tear away.

"Yeah, I have a twin brother named Sky. He's a ranger as well, but he's more...dedicated to it since you died when we were seven" I told him. I refrained myself from telling dad that Sky had a stick up his...well, you know. I told him about how he died (he asked me), my mom, and the B-Squad.

"This...alien you were fighting...was that the thing that you with before" he asked me. I nodded. I watched as the other rangers were talking with each other. I thought about the B-Squad. What were they doing? Were Sam and Sky worried about me? I tried my morpher again.

"Sky? Sam? Are you there" I called. Dad looked at me and then at my morpher. I listened to the morpher and I heard some static. Then, I began to hear voices.

"I...Mom...where...safe" I heard Sam say. I gasped and banged the morpher a little bit to see if that would make it work better. It didn't. I closed my eyes and hoped I could reach the others.

"Sam? Sam, I'm ok. Sam? Can you hear me? Sam, it's mom; I'm ok" I tried. I listened for a response, but there was none from the others in my time. I looked over at dad and saw him eyeing me.

"Mom? You're only about twenty-three, twenty-four. If you _did_ have kids, they'd have to be young and certainly not rangers" he worked out. I blushed a bit.

"Dad, Sam's not my real son. I just adopted him; and he's only eight" I began. Then, I explained how I met him and the older one coming from the future. By the end, dad was looking a little pale.

"God, you're killed in battle and then your brother dies shortly after" he sighed. I was pulled into a tight hug. I reassured dad that the future was different now and that I'd live. At least, I think I would. I thought back to when Wootox escaped. Sky, in Wootox's body, could've been destroyed. I would've lost my twin.

* * *

_"Hey Danny, I'll take over" I told the guard. Danny nodded and handed me the taser stick he was holding. He lingered there for a moment and I looked up at him._

_"Jaycen, Sky's acting very strange. He just came back from putting Wootox in the cell and nearly ran over me. He got up in my face and told me it was my lucky day. Wootox is also being unruly" he told me. I nodded and told him I'd take care of it._

_"Sky! What's wrong with you" I asked when I saw my brother through the hallway near the cell block looking like he was searching for something. Sky turned his head from left to right and grunted._

_"Nothing, I'm fine" he ground out angrily before he pushed me out of the way. I raised an eyebrow as I managed to prevent myself from falling. Ok, Sky didn't even act like this on one of his bad days. I may not have been around him a lot after I got put on A-Squad, but the last time I knew, Sky hadn't really changed much. He still acted as though he had a stick up his butt; he wasn't...almost Troobian-like. My eyes narrowed and I went to Wootox's cell._

_"Huh, so you're Wootox? You don't seem too unruly; I've had worse than you" I said to myself. Wootox began to growl like crazy when he heard and saw me, but I couldn't understand a word he was saying. These guys usually had a translator, but he didn't. I stood close to the bars and Wootox extended one of his claws towards me and I prepared for him to attack me. Instead, he grabbed my arm and gave it a gentle squeeze; something Sky would do._

_"Jay, please! It's me, Sky" I heard Sky plead mentally. I blinked. I hadn't been open to using our twin telepathy since the beginning of our first year at SPD. I had blocked out Sky's talking because he had thought way too much and he would sometimes give me headaches. I didn't think he realized he was even using it just now._

_"Please let go of me" I said looking away. I grabbed his claw gently and he winced; I think; as he waited for the taser. I gave the claw a squeeze and put it back behind the bars before announcing that I'd be back._

_"D-Did it just work? Does she know it's me" Sky wondered. I kept myself from responding to him. I had to go confront the __**thing **__in my brother's body. Sky had used my childhood nickname that only mom, dad, and he used. I was never called Jay around anybody else, even grandma._

_"Sky! Hey! We need to talk in my room" I called as I caught up to...my brother's body. I led him to my quaters and made sure the door was closed before anything was said or done._

_"Not now, I've got something important to do" he growled at me. If this were Sky, he'd stay and listen to me. We may have almost distanced ourselves from each other, but we always lended an ear when the other needed to talk. I snarled._

_"Not as important as returning my brother back to his own body" I growled pushing him into the wall. The two of us fought for a couple of minutes before he grabbed my throat and squeezed; hard. I didn't get the chance to morph since my morpher was knocked across the room and under the table._

_"Now listen, you're going to tell me where the cockpit for the megazord is and I promise I won't hurt your brother too bad" he threatened. I fought for air, but he kept his grip on me and squeezed harder before loosening up so I could speak. I coughed_

_"Never" I spat. I spit in his face and he let go of me. I took that chance to kick him with my feet. He went flying in the air and landed on my floor. I grabbed my sword and readied myself to fight him._

_"If you hurt me, you'll hurt your brother and he'll never be able to retun to his body" he growled. I ran at him and hit him so that he hit his head. When I was sure that he was out, I grabbed my morpher. I ran out towards the cells as fast as I could before the thing in my brother's body woke up. I could already feel the bruise on my neck forming._

_"Sky" I croaked running towards the cell my brother was in and sliding to my knees on the floor next to the bars. A loud growl and a bang later, Sky was on his knees next to me. I gasped for breath and coughed again. I rubbed at my neck._

_"Oh no! I...he...he hurt her" he gasped mentally as he saw my neck. I rubbed my neck again and I leaned towards the bars. I looked at him._

_"I'll live Sky. It's you I'm worried about" I sent to him. He nearly fell backwards when he heard me. I reached into the cell and touched his arm._

_"Y-You can hear me? Oh right, jeez, how could I forget? Let me see" he sent gently. He held my hand and reached out with his claw to feel my neck. One of the fingers or whatever it was gently ran over the bruise that was forming. I flinched a bit._

_"Like I said, I'll live. Wootox is looking for the cockpit to the base megazord" I told him. We let go of each other and I opened the cell door. When he was out, Sky pulled me into a hug. He pulled back and felt my neck again after he examined closer._

_"You're getting a huge bruise, but thank god that's all" he sighed. Before he could take his claw off, we were startled by a yelp from Bridge. The claw on my neck jerked and one of the sharp ends went into my skin a little._

_"Ow! Jeez, are you trying to kill me Sky? That hurt" I yelled at him as I grabbed the spot. He glanced at me and said he was sorry as he looked back. About a second later, he threw himself on top of me and we landed on the floor. I squeaked._

_"Jaycen" Bridge yelled as he rounded the corner and almost flew into the wall. Sky was still on top of me; something he's always done whether it was blaster fire or a stray ball._

_"Sky, you can get off of me. It's safe now" I muttered out loud. When Sky rolled off of me, Bridge was looking back and forth. I saw the gears turning in his head. He had seen Sky dive on me before when a stray baseball was coming for my head._

_"Sky? But, I saw Sky walking around before. Then again, only Sky would do that; unless it was one of your other friends that saw you in danger and..." Bridge began. Sky cut him off with a loud growl. I managed to convince Bridge that it was Sky. I heard footsteps running towards us and shouting; the other rangers were coming. Sky ran incase the others shot first and asked questions later._

_"Guys, wait" Bridge said to the others as they ran up to him. I chased after Sky. I found Sky fighting Wootox and I jumped in. Sky tried to push me away, but I wouldn't let him. He was my twin; it was my fight too._

_"Jaycen, stay back" Sky told me. He came running by with Wootox. I ignored him and kicked Wootox as he sent Sky backwards._

_"Sorry Sky, you're my brother, I'm not losing you" I shot back. This time I morphed. I had an advantage over Wootox since I was equipped with the A-Squad technology. It was one of the few times I was glad to have been put on the A-Squad._

_"Well, do you think __**I **__want to lose __**you**__" Sky yelled mentally. I winced beneath my helmet. This was why I blocked him in the first place; I was going to get a headache if he kept yelling._

_"Guys, help! Wootox's attacking me" Wootox yelled to the other rangers. Jack and Bridge looked at each other. I hoped Bridge had been able to conivnce them. They all pointed their blasters at Sky and I stepped in front of him._

_"Step away Jaycen, Wootox might attack you too" Z said calmly. I looked at Bridge and he gave a small nod. I slowly stepped away and took out my larger blaster. I pointed it at Sky as well._

_"Jaycen! What are you doing" Sky yelled holding his hands in a surrender position. Jack counted down slowly from three and Wootox smiled evily. I wanted to punch it right off._

_"Fire" Jack yelled and we turned our blasters towards Wootox. Granted, the blasters were on their lowest settings since none of us wanted to hurt Sky's body. Wootox was thrown to the floor and demorphed._

_"Sorry Sky" Bridge said. I apologized mentally. I went and grabbed Wootox and held him. Sky looked at me and charged us. He collided heads with him and I watched both of them shake. Suddenly, Wootox's body fell to the ground and Sky's jolted backwards._

_"Sky" I asked slowly as I looked at his body. Sky looked up at me and grinned. I gave him a tight hug before turning to Wootox, who was growling angrily. He charged at us as we were hugging and I caught sight of it from the corner of my eye. I shoved Sky away and took the blow myself._

_"Jaycen" Sky cried as I fell to the ground. Wootox kept attacking me and I reached for my blaster that was lying besides me. I was able to pick it up, but it was knocked out of my hands._

_"Get off of me" I grunted reaching for my sword. Before I could, he was sent flying sideways. I looked in the direction of where the blast came from and saw Sky._

_"Do. Not. Touch. My. Sister" he snarled. He threw everything he had at him and the others helped Sky a moment later. Soon enough, Wootox was sent into a containment card and was in Sky's hand._

_"Jayce, are you ok" Bridge asked as he was running over. Sky got to me first and the two of them each took a side. Sky de-morphed and looked at me worriedly. I took a deep breath and started to sit up._

_"Don't force yourself if you can't. I don't want you to injure yourself even more" he ordered me. I got up despite my aching body. Sky and I were sent to the med bay and debriefed there. Sky was dismissed with instructions to take over-the-counter pain medication if the pain got worse. He had some bruises from the fights._

_"Now, let me see that wound of yours" the doctor said. Wootox's blade had sliced into my skin pretty good. Sky had been shooed out of the med bay. As the personnel walked in and out, I saw Sky pacing back and forth. I needed a couple of stitches; three, I think; and I was given a prescription for pain killers._

_"Jaycen, how bad is it? You're going to be ok, right? Was there a lot of damage? I'm so sorry" Sky shot at me as soon as I had reached the exit. I stopped walking and he managed to stop before he crashed into me._

_"Sky, shut up. I'll live. I don't want to hear you apologize, ok. What happened was Wootox's fault, not yours" I said enforcing it with a glare. He opened his mouth, but I reached over and shut it. The next night, I had a nightmare that Wootox had destroyed my brother. I was woken up by Sky, who had walked into my room after having a nightmare of his own._

* * *

"Jaycen! JAYCEN! The monster you were fighting was just spotted! Let's go" dad called to me. I looked over at the clock and saw othat I had spaced out for about fifteen minutes.


	5. Return

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: Sorry the last chapter was so long, I wated to fit that into that chapter so you guys could get a sense of Sky and Jaycen's relationship as well as a peek at Bridge and Jaycen's. I'll have more on Bridge and Jaycen's later. Also, it seemed to me like the rangers didn't go out looking for Mirloc right away, so I did that in this story.

POV: Jaycen and Sam (Omgea).

Chapter 5

I ran with dad; and as I learned later; Jen, Katie, Trip, and Lucas towards the alien and possibly my way home. I ran ahead when I saw it. The two of us fought for a couple of minutes before I was thrown to the ground. Dad jumped in front of me and ran at it.

"Hey" he yelled catching it's attention. Jen and Katie took it on from behind and Lucas and Trip came from the sides. It felt weird, it was the same thing the B-Squad rangers did when attacking a monster. Most of them would be born later this year or; in Sky, Bridge, and my case, next year. I shook my head and got up.

"Dad! Give me a boost" I yelled to him. Dad turned around and got his hands ready. I jumped into them and dad threw me at the alien. I managed to get the upper hand; for a couple of minutes.

"Jaycen" dad called as I rolled on the ground. I had just been slashed by its sword and flew in the air a couple of feet. Dad stopped me from going any farther.

"I'm fine dad, but I'm not doing much damage" I told him. He nodded and the others charged at it. They were able to stop the alien enough to let me judge and contain it. After I did, I hoped that there would be a portal for me to step into and go home, but there was no such luck. That's when I remembered what Sky had told me after the B-Squad had found Sam, mom, dad, and the others' parents had worked with Kat in 2001 on experiments. These experiments led to us having powers. I turned to dad.

"Kat Manx? Yeah, I know where she is. Is she still part of SPD" he asked me once I told him I needed to see Kat. I nodded and he sighed. I said goodbye to the other rangers as dad got a cab; he said that he was **not** taking me on his motorcycle, it was 'too dangerous for two people to ride on together'. We got out a couple of blocks before and walked the rest of the way.

"Wes! How are you" Kat greeted in her usual way. I grinned. Kat apparently hadn't changed much over the years, but I was glad, I liked her. She was like a second mom to me. I closed my eyes briefly and hoped this would work. Dad asked if we could come inside to talk to her. She let us in.

"Kat, I know this is going to sound strange, but I'm from the future; 2025. I'm trapped here and I want to get home. You probably can't do too much, but I was just hoping that maybe after you seeing me, that you'll remember in the future" I explained. Kat kept looking at me, but nodded slowly. I probably sounded like a nut to her.

"Even if she did remember, wouldn't you need to be able to communicate to know where the portal's going to be? If only there was a transmitter or something" dad said. Transmitter. Yeah, that would be nice. Like the one Boom had made out of spare, old radio parts.

"Wait! Boom does it" I gasped. I paced back and forth while dad and Kat looked at me curiously. I explained what happened to them. Then, I began to worry, I didn't have any money in this time to buy a radio.

"Jaycen, you know, you could've just asked me. We're not exactly struggling for money" he reminded me. I looked up startled. I hadn't even realized that I had said that out loud. I knew our family had a lot of money from Bio-Labs, but mom and dad wanted us to be normal and not flaunt it like dad had done. We weren't allowed to touch it until we were twenty-one, but then the two of us became too busy with SPD.

"I hope this works" I said. I had made a smaller, rougher version of the one Boom had made when he recieved the end of the world message I was told about. At first there was static, then, voices came through.

"Mom? Mom, if you're listening to this, we're trying locate a time portal, but it's going to take some time. We've all been taking shifts trying to locate you, but Kat just remembered you visiting her. Be careful mom; I love you" Sam said. I sighed in relief. It worked! I'd be going home to see both Sams and my brother again as well as Bridge.

"It's almost nighttime honey, go to sleep. I'll stay up and listen for any more news" dad told me. I nodded and Kat handed me a blanket and a pillow. I talked to her for a while before I feel asleep. Were the other rangers looking for me? Could I consider them my friends? There were no messages that night or early the next morning.

"Mom, there's going to be a time portal in the park. I repeat, a time portal in the park" Sam called over the radio around two the next afternoon. Dad and I looked at each other and I got ready to go. I thanked Kat and she promised to get rid of the transmitter as soon as she knew I was back safely.

"You ready kiddo" dad asked me when we reached the time portal. I gave him a huge hug and he kissed me on the forehead. Before he let go, he told me he was proud of me and Sky for what we were doing. I took one last look at him and walked into the time portal.

"You are dismissed cadet" Commander Cruger said once I was done getting debriefed and gave him the alien's containment card. I turned and I heard the doors swish open.

"MOM! YOU'RE BACK" the younger Sam yelled running into me full force. I barely had time to collect myself and bend down. I held him tight and picked him up. I was strong enough to lift him up, but soon I wouldn't be able to. The older Sam stood by the console watching us.

"Oh, I missed you Sam" I mumbled into his hair. Sam pulled away; his arms and legs wrapped around me tightly; afraid that I'd drop him. He told me about how he enjoyed staying with his older self, but he wanted me home. The two of us were allowed to live in an apartment in the base. I motioned for the older one to come give me a hug and he complied.

"I've missed you mom" he said snuggling into my neck. The younger Sam smiled and hugged me again.

* * *

_**Sam (Omega)**_

I held mom and my younger self did as well. When mom had disappeared, Commander Cruger had ordered me to stay with him. That led to having to tell him who I was. I didn't mind; he deserved to know. I thought about the last day; when mom was in the past. Not knowing if the monster had killed her or not scared me.

* * *

_"I'm almost there mom! Hold on" I shouted to her as I pushed the Omega Max Cycle as fast as it would go. When I got there, both mom and the monster were gone. Panic bubbled in my chest. I had come back to the past to help save the lives of mom and countless others, but mom might still die._

_"Jaycen" Sky called after he nearly crashed his zord racing to the scene. The others had just arrived as well and looked around for the monster and mom._

_"Where'd they go? Nobody can disappear like that! Well, unless they had the power of invisibility, but none of them do...I think" Bridge said, surprising cutting himself off before he began to ramble on. We all checked the site again, but to no avail._

_"Rangers, report back to base immeadiately" Kat's voice rang through our morphers. I didn't want to; mom was out there somewhere, and possibly in danger; but I knew I had to._

_"Rangers, I'm sure Jaycen was going to inform you, but didn't get the chance. She had just adopted young Sam yesterday morning" Commander Crugr explained to the others. We all tried to come up with a way to find mom and the monster._

_"I don't care what I have to do to find Mom. I'm going to find where she and that __**monster**__ is and she better be safe" I said indignantly. I typed away at the computer I was standing in front of hoping that I could find mom's power signature. I looked up at the others, who were staring at me, and shrugged. The others left while Sky and I started looking for mom._

_"No signal" Sky announced after a false alarm. We went back to working and hours later, Kat let out a hiss and gripped the console for a moment. We looked up at her._

_"I found her. She's in the past with the Time Force rangers" Kat told us. Sky's eyes widened and he looked startled. He looked between me and Kat._

_"With dad" he asked. Kat nodded and mentioned that mom had built a transmitter just like Boom had done, but it was a rough version. I scrambled to put together what my friends had done in the future to send the message to the rangers in the past._

_"Mom? Mom, if you're listening to this, we're trying locate a time portal, but it's going to take some time. We've all been taking shifts trying to locate you, but Kat just remembered you visiting her. Be careful mom; I love you" I told her. Commander Cruger made a small noise in the back of his throat._

_"Uh...yes, well...Sam, you will have to stay with your younger self seeing the problems he has. You are the only one here that knows what to do when those problems arise" he ordered me. I looked up at him. He wanted me to stay with myself? Wasn't he afraid that I'd mess the timeline up? I nodded, knowing he was referring to my nightmares. I went to go get myself from my class; this was going to be awkward._

_"Sam, you should sit down" I told myself...him...as we entered the apartment mom and my younger self shared. He looked at mev strangely and sat down. I explained what happened and he shot up and ran for the door. I grabbed him before he could escape and he tried to use his teleportation power on me, but I could tell what he was planning and dodged it. It was me I was up against._

_"I want to help find mom! Let me help" he shouted. I held onto him as he squirmed in my grip. I sighed. I really was a stubborn kid._

_"You can't. None of us can find her. I want mom home too. I miss her too Sam" I told him. Like with the other rangers, Sam's mouth fell open and he yelped in surprise. I explained to him what happened in my future and coming here. By the time I was done, he almost fell out of my arms. I didn't have a growth spurt until I was almost eleven. I was a small kid._

_"Wow! At least I grow taller" he gasped, mumbling the last part. I laughed. I never liked being short; I ruffled his hair causing him to groan and fix it._

_"Sam, we're trying to do everything we can to find mom" I told him. He looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest. He almost had a heart attack when I began to tell him about mom's death; who wouldn't if their future self told them the same thing?_

_"Alright, but I don't want to lose mom like you did" he said indignantly. I assured him again that we were doing everything in our power to bring her home. I agreed with him; I'd try to go back in time again if mom died._

_"Look, Sam, if you have any nightmares, you can come to me. I am you, you know" I told him grinning. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. While he was eating our favorite meal, he asked me how I ate since I was morphed and I laughed as I explained the process._

_"I know. I just want mom back already. I mean, it's cool that you're here, but I just want mom back. I've finally got a mom and I don't want to lose her" he said. I sighed. I knew exactly what he meant, only, I lost __**mine**__. I shook my head; I was changing that. I had a nightmare that night._

_"Sam! Sam" I had heard a voice call. I was still in my nightmare; mom's death on July 11th in my timeline. Suddenly, a hand shook me and I bolted upright; finally awake. It was Sky._

_"What's wrong" I asked blinking the sleep out of my eyes. Sky gave me an apprehensive look before reminding me that it was our shift to try to communicate with mom. My younger self was at class, so I folded the blanket I was using up and walked to the command center with Sky._

_"Nothing, but I'll...ah ha! Got one! Sam, tell Jaycen" Sky exclaimed hours into searching for another portal. It was in the park._

_"Mom, there's going to be a time portal in the park. I repeat, a time portal in the park" I called to mom. After waiting a couple of minutes, I shut the device off and sighed. Mom would be coming home soon. Hopefully, she'd be out of any real danger for a while. Knowing Grumm and the B-Squad's luck with Troobian-free days, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon._

_"Someone needs to go get young Sam" Commander Cruger said loudly, snapping both me and Sky out of our thoughts. I saluted quickly and went to go get him._

_"You are dismissed cadet" the commander said as I came into the room again. The doors opened as my younger self came in and ran to mom._

_"MOM! YOU'RE BACK" he yelled running into her arms. I just watched the two of them as they hugged and talked before mom hugged him again. Mom motioned for me to come hug her and I gladly did._

_"I've missed you mom" I told her snuggling into her. Sam looked at me from mom's other side and smirked._

* * *

I wanted to leave some stuff up to the reader's imagination; like how Sam eats because, Sam may be from the future, but he's still human and needs to eat and sleep. Mirloc will appear in the next chapter along with Jaycen's two other powers and more Tate mayhem.


	6. Trouble with Mirloc

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: Hehe, I'm almost getting crazy with the long chapters. For being nice, I decided to upload some more chapters. Hopefully, I can get some more reviews! By the time I post this story, I will have all or almost all of the story written since I have a habit of starting and not finishing stories. Jaycen will be getting into more mayhem in this chapter because I think it makes for a better story and plot. Trouble likes to find her. ; D

Author's note 2 (sorry): Bridge, I thought, while he rambles out loud, he doesn't really do it mentally. Plus, when he has his part, he's not really in the mood to ramble in his mind.

POV: Jaycen, Sky, and Bridge.

Chapter 6

I blew out a breath. We all almost got a day's rest before starting on our next mission. The key word is almost being that the annoying, evil, murderer Mirloc had escaped. He had gotten away through one of Sky's tears after he had told Mirloc about dad's death as part of a stupid deal.

"Sam, Jaycen! I want you two to go to this part of the downtown city to look for Mirloc. Jack, Bridge, you..." Commander Cruger told us pointing to part of the virtual map. We saluted and ran out as he gave the others orders.

"I don't see him, do you mom" Sam asked me as he did a three-sixty. I shook my head. If I found Mirloc, I gladly ring his neck. Sam might have to stop me from killing him though.

"He's not over here" I called to him as we split up . We both stayed within eyesight of each other since Mirloc could show up at any time and attack.

"Found him" Sam yelled after a few more minutes of searching. I turned around and ran towards him. As soon as I got there, I spotted Mirloc; the stupid, murderous, son of a...you get the point. I growled as I lost it.

"**MIRLOC! YOU LITTLE...**" I yelled, letting out a long list of curses. I wasn't going to cry in front of my dad's killer and Sam; I had to be strong. Dad would've wanted me to be strong. Mirloc attacking my son was another thing entirely.

"Well hello, little ranger! I..." he began before I sent a blast his way. I'd bring him in again. Hopefully after he was contained, this scum wouldn't see the light of day again.

"**LEAVE. HIM. ALONE. YOU. PIECE. OF. NO. GOOD. LOWLIFE. TRASH-HEARTED. SCUM**" I ground out. Mirloc cackled and I put my blaster away. I'd take care of him without my weapon or my sword. Mirloc swung at me, but I used the shield power that I got from dad to block the attack. I lunged at him.

"MOM" Sam called as I flew through the air. I made contact with him and the two of us went backwards a few feet. I wanted Mirloc far away from Sam. I closed my eyes as that thought passed through my mind.

"What? Where are we" Mirloc yelled. I opened my eyes and saw that we ended up on the opposite side of the city from where we had started. I smiled a little. Teleportation from my mom. I had been able to surpress this long enough that I forgot I had it.

"Now, on to more important matters" I said still fuming. I could faintly hear Sam and the others calling me, but I was mainly focused on Mirloc. Mirloc became arrogant.

"What are you going to do, you puny little ranger" he taunted. I continued to glare at him, but I smirked. I had plans for Mirloc; he was going away for good this time.

"You'll see, you'll see" I promised him. We lunged at one another; the battle seemed almost like a dance; almost. That's when Mirloc said something that REALLY set me off.

"Honestly, you're as worthless and useless as that first ranger I killed. The red ranger back in the day" he sneered. If I was a cartoon, my head would've exploded. I'm surprised it actually didn't. I clenched and unclenched my hands.

"**SHUT UP YOU PIG**" I bellowed. I spotted a large hunk of steel near me and I got an idea. Moving my hand around at waist height, the molecules in the steel rearranged themselves. If someone was walking by, they'd be able to hear the metal bending and twisting into something else entirely. The hunk of metal wasn't a hunk anymore.

"WHAT!? HOW" Mirloc asked as I raised the now, large hammer-like object in the air. I shifted the object to my right hand and began to change another hunk of metal; iron, I think it was this time; into another weapon just in case the I lost the one I was holding.

"People shouldn't leave scrap all over the place. You never know who'll use it" I sneered at him. When I was done with the second one, I made a third one. There was yell of surprise from someone through my helmet.

"Well, well, well, you may not be useless after all. I can see why Emperor Grumm wants you and the other rangers" Mirloc taunted. I snarled and ran at him as I finished the third one. There was a feeling that there was a power that was wanting to burst, but I knew that was an evil...force or something. If I used the molecular manipulation power I also got from my mom too much, I would turn evil.

"Not happening bucko" I breathed. I put all the stregnth I had into swinging the hammer-like object at Mirloc. It hit it's target head on and Mirloc went flying in the air. When he hit the ground, I created a temporary container to hold him while I ran at him. I was almost glad that the chemicals mom; then given to me; had been exposed to had given her an extra power, almost.

"I will not be held down by your pathetic devices from your puny power" he said breaking out of it. I was waiting for him though and I felt the power inside me flare up. I lost control of my body as the power consumed me.

"Well, I'm sorry that you think I'm puny and weak, but I'll make sure to shove them down your throat as a thank you present for dying" my mouth laughed. I ran fowards and smashed him again.

"Mom" I heard Sam call from behind me. My body stopped and suddenly, I was in control of it again. My vision faded for a second like it did when I became evil.

"Sam" I gasped. Mirloc took that moment; the one I was using to collect myself and opened the panels on his chest. I looked up at him and ran out of the way. Mirloc, however, was prepared and turned to me.

"MOM! LOOK OUT" Sam called. I barely prevented myself from running into a nearby beam from the building hovering over me. I skidded to a halt and looked towards Sam before looking into Mirloc's mirrors. In the next instant, I was sucked out of my body and into one of the building's windows.

"Huh? Hey! Let me out" I yelled pounding on a window. Mirloc must've sucked me into him with his mirrors. I heard a yelp behind me and jumped. I turned around to see my father. This Wes Collins was seventeen years older than the one I had seen barely a week ago when I went to the past.

"Jaycen? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here" dad nearly yelled. I blinked at him. Where was here?

* * *

_**Sky**_

My head was spinning. One minute, everyone was silent and things were almost eerily calm. The next, Commander Cruger, Kat, and Sam were yelling for Jaycen and saying something about an enormous power reading.

"Mom's gone! She's disappeared! She was here one moment and then wasn't there the next" Sam yelled. An eyebrow shot into my hairline. Jaycen didn't have any teleportation powers; at least, not that I knew of. Mom didn't have any powers and dad had the shield power that Jay and I had.

"Rangers, return to base" Commander Cruger ordered. It was the second time we were called back in less than a week. The other time was when Jayce, the nickname almost everyone used for her, went back in time.

"Where's Sam" Z asked once we all arrived. Everyone was there except for the older version of my new nephew. I was still processing the fact that my little sister was a mom now; and to a child that we all knew.

"**MIRLOC! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD**" we all heard Sam scream through our communicators. We all looked at the screen on the center console in the command center. Commander Cruger tried to call him again, but he didn't respond. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"SAMUEL IRVINGSON TATE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE THIS INSTANT" I yelled into my communicator. After Jaycen had returned to the present, she'd apologized for not telling me and Bridge about Sam and told us how she tracked down Mr. Irvingson, Sam's birth father; who'd divorced his birth mother; and had him sign the adoption papers. Apparently, Sam's dad didn't want him; his current family didn't even know about him. There was only silence; both in the commuicator and in the room.

"Sky" Sam stuttered. I looked at the others in the room; they were staring at me open-mouthed. I just shrugged my shoulders at them. Even Commander Cruger and Kat were looking at me like I had two heads.

"What? Mom and dad did it to me and Jaycen when we were younger. Jaycen was a handful" I told them. Z and Jack rolled their eyes and gave a noise of disbelief. I rolled my eyes. Jaycen and Bridge were always the ones that went on 'adventures' and went 'exploring'; I usually just went to try and keep them out of trouble. One of them would be dangling out of a tree or something (Jaycen was trying to get a scared Bridge out of the tree he climbed and her foot slipped off the branch).

"I think you forgot that you always came along with us Sky. Although, it _did_ help that you were there sometimes; like that one time I decided to climb that tree in your backyard and couldn't get down because I was too afraid. And then Jaycen climbed up to help me get down, but one of her feet; the left one I think...no, the right one; slipped and her other one got caught in between the branch and the tree. She was dangling upside down and..." Bridge began to rambled. We all sighed in a little frustration.

"I remember Bridge! I was there! I was the one that got our parents! You were still stuck in the tree" I snapped at him. I didn't mean to be rude, but my sister was missing; most likely Mirloc's doing; and I was worried sick. Bridge was probably worried as well; the two of them were best friends; but my temper was always frayed when I was worried or panicking.

"Oh, sorry..." he said. I blew out a breath as the doors swished open and Sam came stomping in. Cruger opened his mouth once to say something, probably about Sam's mood, but decided against it.

"Mirloc...he...he killed mo-I mean, Jaycen...Cadet Tate, whatever! She's dead! He opened his mirrors and mo-she collapsed! Mirloc tsked...and then...he sucked her...her...her b-b-body in as well" Sam reported to Cruger through his sobs. He broke down and went over and kicked one of the consoles. Cruger bowed his head. Jack, Z, and Syd looked at each other startled.

"C-Could she just have collapsed? I mean, are you sure she's dead and didn't pass out" Bridge asked slowly. I was in shock. Jaycen was dead? My _sister_; my _twin_ sister was dead? That meant Mirloc killed _two _people I loved. I felt tears forming in my eyes. We saw the battle and heard Mirloc say the word body.

"Rangers, I know this will be hard, but we need to put aside our grief while we bring Mirloc to justice. Jaycen would've wanted that" Cruger said. I clenched my fists as the others nodded. Sam didn't respond, he just looked away. First he took dad, now Jay? I looked at the floor as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Let's go" Jack said softly; something I'd never describe Jack as. He looked at me and then to Sam and Bridge. Cruger ordered me, Bridge, and Sam to ride with Z in the truck. Sam began to protest, but a no and a look from Cruger silenced him. I morphed before I got into the truck so the others wouldn't see me cry. My mind kept playing memories of me and Jay when we were young.

"Jack, Z, I need you two to go..." Cruger began, but I tuned him out. It wasn't fair! Jay didn't do anything wrong! Even during the battle! Mirloc was attacking her son; any mother would be furious if that happened to them! My mom would've taken dad's blaster and tried to put a hole in his head if she was here. Z, on my bike, followed Jack as they followed Cruger's orders.

"C'mon Sam" Syd said taking Sam by the elbow and leading him in one direction. I barely heard Cruger give me and Bridge our orders, but even then, it sounded jarbled to me. I looked over at Bridge. He'd been best friends with Jay since they were young.

* * *

_**Bridge**_

My best friend was dead. I still couldn't believe it. I could still remember playing in her backyard with her before either of us even thought of joining SPD. Jayce was the only one besides my mom and dad that actually listened to me ramble on and on. Commander Cruger was right though, Jayce would've wanted us to bring Mirloc in.

"This way Sky" I said to the team's blue ranger. I had heard the Commander's orders and Sky seemed to be barely aware of his surroundings. I couldn't blame him though; Jayce was his twin sister. Sky had also lost his dad to Mirloc sixteen years earlier.

"Sky, Bridge, be careful, we just lost contact with Jack and Z" Cruger warned us. I silently hoped that they weren't...were ok. I didn't want to lose any other friends.

_"BRIDGE! YOU'RE HERE"_ I had heard a voice yell on my first day at SPD. A couple of seconds later, Jayce nearly plowed me over. Sky and Jayce had moved in a week earlier than me and went to go visit some family friends before returning to base a day before I arrived.

"I'm going to kill Mirloc" Sky muttered suddenly. I nearly jumped five feet in the air; or was it six; I didn't really expect Sky to say anything. After a while of looking, I sighed.

"He's not here" I said frustratedly. As I turned around, I saw Mirloc appear out of a window and prepared to fight. Sky just charged at Mirloc and let out a battle cry. Before Sky could reach him, Mirloc opened his chest plates and we were sucked into the building behind us.

* * *

Just to let you know, the reason behind Jaycen getting three powers when Sky didn't will be given in chapter 9.


	7. Mirloc's Prisoners

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: I wanted to cut the last chapter off with a cliffhanger. Plus, it was getting too long anyway. So, Jaycen's dead, but she's inside of Mirloc with Wes. Hm, what will happen?

POV: Bridge and Sky.

Chapter 7

After picking Sky up off the floor, I tried banging on one of the windows. That didn't work and I dragged a kicking and screaming Sky away from the window; he was pounding and cursing at. We wandered around and eventually found Jack and Z sitting on a step. We were all _inside_ of Mirloc.

"Have you guys found Jaycen? Well, her spirit or whatever? Sam said she was sucked into Mirloc, maybe she's in here" Sky asked the others. They shook their heads and Sky began to pace back and forth. I reached my hand out a couple of times, wondering if I should tell him that it wasn't likely that we'd see Jayce.

"Z? Jack? Sky? Bridge" Syd's voice called a half hour later; I think it was a half hour, it could've been hours. We turned around to see her walking up to us. We looked at each other. Sam and Commander Cruger were the only hope of defeating Mirloc now.

"Bridge, we've got to see if Jaycen's here" Sky said turning to me. I closed my eyes and tried to figure out how to tell him that I didn't think Jayce was here without hurting his feelings. Before I could say anything, we were all brought to a building window.

"Guys" Sam shouted. We watched as he stopped and told himself that he needed to get us out of Mirloc or...wherever we were. Mirloc appeared in one of the windows near him and taunted Sam.

"It's time for you to join your friends" Mirloc said to Sam from the window. I didn't have to see Sam or use my psychometry to know that Sam was pissed off. I didn't blame him either.

"That's not going to happen! Come and face me" he growled at him. I saw Mirloc appear in Sam's helmet and went to warn him, but apparently he had seen it. Sam stumbled back as Mirloc jumped out of his visor.

"Now to complete my set of rangers to present to the Emperor" Mirloc said gripping Sam tightly. He looked at Mirloc and basically told him that he wasn't taking us anywhere. We all gasped. This was _**not**_ going well. Sam looked at us as Z yelled his name.

"Hold on" he cried to us. I heard his morpher power up and he gripped the left arm that was holding him. As he did, orange sparks came out of his glove and hit the arm. Sam did a back flip over Mirloc and the two fought.

"Ooh! You got him" I cheered as Mirloc got a punch in his gut and stumbled backward. The fight continued and we all watched hoping Sam would win. After a while, things got bad again; or was it worse? Mirloc threw Sam towards a building and Sam tried to get up, but he couldn't.

* * *

_**Sky**_

I closed my eyes briefly. Sam, my nephew, had been thrown a couple of feet towards a building and Mirloc, the guy who killed my dad and my little sister, was walking towards him. He was ready to suck him in to his mirrors like he had done to me and the others.

"Come on Omega! You can do it" I yelled to him. Hopefully that would get him going again. He tried to get up, but he fell back down again. Mirloc was going to take my whole family!

"Sorry rangers, he put up a good fight. Now, he'll be joining you" Mirloc said smirking. I gasped and went to open my mouth as Mirloc opened his chest plates, but Sam looked up and pulled himself off the floor.

"Reflect. On. _**This**_" he yelled throwing himself at Mirloc. His outstretched fist connected with the mirrors and the power from his morpher helped to shatter them. I cheered silently before being thrown fowards; towards the window. Instead of crashing into it; like I had expected; I went right through it and landed on the ground besides the others.

"Way to go kid" I said quietly as I looked up. Mirloc was on the ground still moaning. Sam stood triumphantly a couple of feet away. God, if only Jay could see her son. She'd be so proud of him. Tears made their way to my eyes at the thought of my sister. We got up and ran to Sam; none of us looked behind us.

"Alright! Hm" he said as the Omega max megazord hit the ground. He turned to us as we came over and asked if we were alright. I could feel him look at me a little longer than the others.

"Yeah. Let's capture this clown once and for all" Jack answered. I glared at Mirloc. I'd be glad to rip his head off for hurting my family. Mirloc got up.

"Folish rangers! Don't you realize? If you catch me, I'll only escape again. Ask him! He's worthless; just like his father and sister were" he taunted me. I looked at the ground, but clenched my fists. My father and sister were not worthless! They were the exact opposite of me. Dad was brave; fearless almost. Jaycen was a 'stubborn mule', but when it mattered most, she was compassionate and loving. She was the one that had believed that I wasn't Wootox and helped to save me. Mirloc was right about me though; I failed both of them. I had made a promise to dad to look out for Jay, and I let Mirloc escape; which gave him an opportunity to kill her.

"That's just the lowest! Sky's dad and sister were amazing rangers" Syd retorted. Syd was my friend; I wanted to like her more, but I couldn't. Almost everyone I loved died. Sam didn't have a mother because I let Mirloc escape.

"Yeah, and so is he! He's the best" Bridge added stepping up next to me. He thought I was a good ranger? I was short with Bridge a lot. Jaycen was the one who would always listen to him babble.

"Right, we're all proud to fight by his side" Z chimed in pointing at Mirloc angrily. I looked at her and smiled. The others really thought of me that way? I was always the guy that wasn't any fun; a by-the-rules, no-nonsense guy. As Jay said after my best friend, Dru, disappeared and then contained after his return, I usually had a stick up my butt.

"How touching, but he still doesn't have what it takes to defeat me" Mirloc laughed. Jack did something then that changed my perspective on him.

"We'll see about that" he said. He reached down to his belt and pulled out his morpher. For a split second, he looked at me before getting my attention. He told me to take it.

"What" I asked in surprise. I looked at his hand extended towards me. I didn't understand what he was doing. _He_ was the red ranger, shouldn't _he_ do it?

"Take it, it only seems right that you bring him in. Do it for Jaycen and your father" he told me. I stared at him and asked him if he was sure he was doing the right thing. He nodded and I took it.

"This one's for you dad, Jaycen. SPD, emergency" I called as I pushed the button on the morpher. I continued to glare at him as I morphed into the red ranger.

"I don't care what color you are, you're going down" Mirloc growled. My jaw clenched as did my fists. Mirloc was full of himself. I would finally be able to bring my dad and sister's killer to justice.

"I don't think so" I retorted. I was ready to fight him. I had been since Jay died. I called for the battleizer; I wasn't going to defeat him just as the red ranger, I needed extra help. RIC came charging towards me and the battleizer morpher came flying from its compartment.

"Give it your best shot" Mirloc taunted. That was all I needed to run towards him. He followed suit and the two of us began to battle. It felt weird knowing my dad had done just about the same thing almost sixteen years prior, only he was the actual red ranger and he died fight this idiot.

"Battleizer! Sonic mode" I called gearing up for the second mode. I was going to bring Mirloc in; I had to no matter what I had to do. Jay wasn't alive right now; if she was, she'd want to kick his butt; so I had to do it for her. My twin was dead for less than a day and I already missed her. I felt incomplete.

"What" Mirloc asked incredulously. I had sixteen long years to grieve for and miss my dad, but I only had a few, long hours to do so for Jay. I made sure Mirloc felt all the pain I was feeling at that moment. I picked up his containment card as he yelled threateningly and sighed.

"Alright" the other's cheered. It felt good that Mirloc was no longer a problem, but that didn't stop the grief. He was contained, but it didn't bring Jay or dad back. I was a twin without a twin. I'd always loved being an older brother, but I didn't have a little sister anymore.

"That was awesome Sky" Z and Syd told me as they came over. I gave them a small smile, I was still thinking about Jay. Sam, who was hanging behind the others turned around and let out a yelp of surprise.

"What's wrong" Z asked as we all whirled around. The others were blocking my view of what Sam was looking at. I strained to see what was wrong. The others were frozen and I followed suit after I saw what they were looking at.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Very Much Alive

Another cliffhanger, I know, but I wanted to keep you guys interested. This is the chapter where you'll see some Bridge/Jaycen. I thought the rangers were friends long enough for them to begin to fall in love. Jaycen reveals that she has another secret, but this one will be told next chapter. Also, I can't believe I wrote eight chapters already, I hadn't even planned eight let alone six to begin with, but Jaycen wanted me to tell her story. ;)

POV: Sky and Jaycen.

Chapter 8

I was frozen. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had finally gotten to see what the others were looking at. A very much alive Wesley Collins hunched over the limp looking form of Jaycen Tate.

"Mom" Sam shouted breaking the silence. Dad looked up and turned around to see the five of us staring at them open-mouthed. Sam ran over and slid to his knees next to Jay and my dad. I followed Sam's lead and Bridge was hot on my heels with the others close behind him.

"S-Sky, g-good job. S-Sam, s-so p-proud of you" Jay got out opening her eyes partially. I let out a small laugh. They were alive! Jay and dad were alive! I had my dad and my baby sister! I took Jay's other hand; the first one being occupied by Sam. Dad took Jay's head and Bridge took the left side of Jay's waist. The others stood back a little.

"Mom, you're alive! I-I saw Mirloc suck...you into him...and...and I thought I lost you" Sam cried burying his head into her neck. Jay smiled at the two of us.

"I thought I lost you too" I added rubbing her hand. I kissed her cheek gently. She reached up and pulled both of us into a hug. There was a moment of silence before Jay's eyes began to drift shut. I jumped a bit when I saw it.

"Eh, no closing your eyes Jayce! Keep 'em open" I told her as I began to pat her cheek. Her hand came up and tried smacking my hand away, but it was a weak smack and didn't hurt at all. Her eyes drooped even farther and began to close fully.

"Jayce, no. Listen to Sky. Or you can listen to me; I know I can be annoying, but it's still better than nothing" Bridge tried. Jay's eyes opened wider for a brief second before continuing to close. Bridge and I both tried to get her to keep her eyes open.

"Mom? Mom, wake up. Mom! Oh..." Sam said adding some explecetives at the end. We all began to panic, but Sam took control after taking a moment to gather himself. Jeez, the kid was only about twenty-two, twenty-three and he'd seen more death than any of us had; now his mother was added to the list.

"Got it" Z yelled back to Sam when he told her to go get the truck. He then told Syd to go contact Cruger and Kat and the rest of us to back up.

"Bridge, I need you to use yor psychometry to keep checking to see if mom is responding" he said turning to Bridge. Dad, Bridge, and I looked at each other for a moment in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Okay, but..." he began. Sam interrupted him with a 'not now, later'. I watched in amazement as Sam grabbed the handle on his morpher and cranked it once. He just touched Jay's chest with his fingertips. Jay's body jerked.

"No response" Bridge called. Sam tried again and got the same result several times. Syd and Z had returned from doing what they needed to and watched Bridge and Sam. I was almost ready to chew my nails off my fingers. Jay's life counted on Sam and Bridge, but they could save her.

"Come on mom, don't leave me again! COME ON" Sam said yelling the last part as he touched Jay's chest again with his glove. Jay jolted and soon after, Bridge waved an un-gloved hand.

"Nothing" he told Sam. Sam sighed in frustration, but twisted the handle again; this time a little more than he had been. Before he shocked Jay, he mumbled something quietly.

"Please Jay, live" I begged her silently. Dad hadn't taken his eyes off of Jay since she closed her eyes and her heart stopped. I could tell that he was on the verge of losing it. Bridge gave a small yelp; making the rest of us jump.

"I've found one" he nearly squeaked. Sam nodded and picked Jay up before taking off towards the truck Z had pulled up close to us. I rested a hand on Bridge's shoulder and he looked up at me as he took a couple of deep breaths.

"Thanks" I said to my roomate. That was all that needed to be said between the two of us. I'd known and lived with him enough that we could...understand each other. I guess you could say we were friends. We'd probably never be as close as he was with Jay, but still...

"You guys, take your bikes! Your dad, Sam, Z, and Syd are taking Jaycen back to the base" Jack called to us. We ran to our bikes and I would probably bet a bystander would say that Bridge and I were racing each other.

"Somebody's gotta tell Sam" Z remembered as soon as we got to the hallway near the infirmary. Sam shot out to do that and moments later, both Sams came running over. None of us wanted a repeat of my reaction when Boom told me about Mirloc and dad.

"Any news yet" the younger Sam asked. I shook my head and dad looked at Sam. After plopping in between me and dad, Sam turned to me and asked who my dad was. I smiled at him. He'd be able to meet his grandfather now; and he still had to meet my mom.

"That's my dad; your grandpa. Your grandma's still trying to get down here to see you" I told him. Sam smiled and turned to dad. Mom had heard about Jay adopting Sam and wanted to meet him, but she'd been really busy with her job to come down. She was trying to get her vacation time approved, but with no luck yet.

"Hi Sam. I'm glad I finally get to meet you. I remember Jaycen telling me about you when she came to the past" dad said to Sam. I cocked an eyebrow at him. He looked at me and explained how, when Jaycen left, the pink Time Force ranger had modified his memory to forget until he was captured by Mirloc.

"Wow, I can't believe you were a Power Ranger too" the older Sam said in amazement. We had all heard the story about Jaycen meeting the Time Force rangers and dad, but only a few of us knew that dad was the red ranger of the team and neither Sam were one of the few. Dad had been checked out and surprisingly given a clean bill of health.

"Cadet Delgado, you turn" Commander Cruger called. We were all getting debriefed one at time since we were all waiting for news on Jay. Dad had told me that his body had sixteen years to heal and he'd been able to find his body a couple years afterwards. He'd gotten back into his body a year after finding it and was able to let his wounds heal almost all the way.

_"Weird things can happen Sky. You can be healed while having been captured by a hostile alien or love someone that still won't be born for about nine hundred and fifty-three years"_ he had told me when he had come out of the infirmary. I was still confused about the last part; it didn't make sense. I remember hearing about a woman dad loved, a girl named Jen; they cared for each other, but a relationship would never work out. Jen would've been born around 1979 though, since she was about dad's age.

"Are you here for Jaycen Tate" a doctor asked. Dad, Bridge, both Sams, and I lept up and gathered around the doctor waiting for news on Jay.

"Yes we are. How is she" I asked desperate for some good news. The doctor looked at us for a second and I thought he was going to tell us that Jay died or something. I gulped nervously. The doctor looked at me and dad, noticing our similar looks. Jay and I had dad's light brown hair that would sometimes have some blond in it and mom's light blue eyes; only I had a darker blue than Jay's eyes.

"Miss Tate should make a full recovery, although, at this time we're not completely positive. As of right now, I'm sorry to tell you that she is in a coma" the doctor told us. We looked at each other. A coma wasn't as bad as dying, but what if Jay never woke up? I went to get debriefed as Sam and the others went in to see Jaycen.

* * *

_**Jaycen**_

I walked through thick fog wherever I was. I could distantly hear beeping sounds from machines, but that didn't help me figure out where I was. I turned aroud in circles.

"That won't help, you know" a woman's voice told me. I spun around to see a red haired woman looking at me. I tilted my head; she looked somewhat familiar.

"Do I know you" I asked her curiously. She smiled at me softly. To me, it was like seeing a face that you've thought you've seen before, but can't place it.

"No, you don't. You know my son though. I'm your son's biological mother. I was killed in car crash almost a year ago" she replied. My eyes widened. This was Sam's mom? Sam had been on the streets for almost a year? I was dead?

"I...uh...wow" I stuttered. She took my hand and led me over to a small table. We both sat down and she clasped my hands. I could see where Sam got his personality from. He was more like his mom than he knew.

"Look, I know this is weird, but I wanted to come talk to you. You're not dead; just in a coma. I had heard that you had died breifly and I wanted to come ask you a favor" she said. She looked me straight in the face.

"Sure. Just, your son. He's a great kid. I'm glad I can give him a home" I told her. This was the woman that was responsible for giving Sam life. She smiled and looked at the table for a moment.

"That's my favor. I want Sam to be able to grow up and be able to have a childhood and friends. I don't want Sammy to become an adult earlier than he has too. I know you're close with my son; that's why I'm asking you" she said softly. I gave her hands a squeeze.

"I feel the same way. I'll gladly do that for you. Sam's spent too much time on the streets; he needs a family to take care of him. I _want_ Sam to learn that he doesn't have to take care of himself alone. He had a hard time in the alternate timeline and I don't want that to happen again" I assured her. She looked down and I saw what happened after I blacked out.

"Thank you. Sammy...Sammy's grown so much" she said looking at the older Sam. I let out a sigh and agreed with her. Before she led me back to where I started, Sam's mom gave me the address of a storage container and told me that that was where their stuff was put after she died.

"I'm usually not a mushy person or anything, but I wanted to say thank you for having Sam. He's the light of my life. I'm sorry you couldn't be there with him though" I told her once we reached our destination. She took my hands again.

"Don't be; I watch him all the time. You're a great mother and I'm glad he has you. Oh, and you were right...what you told him after he came from 2040; I am proud of him" she replied. That was the last thing I heard from her before she disappeared.

"Mom, please wake up" I heard the older Sam beg. I couldn't see him, but I knew I was in a bed; most likely in the Command Center infirmary. I felt another pair of hands intertwined with my left hand; it wasn't the younger Sam's either. I squeezed both hands.

"She's waking up" the other person said. Dad! He made it out of Mirloc too! I couldn't remember if dad was there when I had gotten out of Mirloc. A couple of minutes later, I opened my eyes; and closed them soon after.

"Get the other light! It's too bright for her" Sam called. I opened my eyes again and it was better. The light had been overwhelming for my eyes. I felt the respirator patches attatched to my chest. I remember reading about the old respirators that doctors would put down someone's throat in the 1990's and early 2000's; I was glad that they were replaced by the patches that went on like the heart monitors do.

"S-Sammy" I croaked looking up at him. His gloved hand grabbed mine again and he bent down to place a kiss; through his helmet I guess, but the thought counts; on my forehead.

"Oh mom, I was so worried about you" he said attempting to give me another kiss. I looked over at dad, who looked back at me happily. He ran a hand through my already toussled hair and kissed me after Sam did. I looked around, but there was nobody else around. A couple of days later, I was realeased from the infirmary.

"I'll push" the younger Sam said eagerly. The older Sam laughed and began to reach for his hair, but the younger one ducked out of the way. I gave the older one a smack on the arm and we started towards our apartment. Sam almost ran dad's foot over on accident with my wheel chair when we passed by the door to his room on our way.

"Careful Sam" I called as I watched the wheel miss dad's foot by an inch. Sam made a face and kept pushing. A day after I woke up, Commander Cruger came in to ask about my two other powers. I had only talked to dad and both Sams about them after the talk with Cruger; the others I managed to avoid.

_"Mom, you should talk to them"_ Sam had told me after I explained it to him. I just turned my attention to something else and Sam groaned. I was ordered to use the wheel chair for a couple of days while my legs built up stregnth again since I had apparently been out for a week. It hadn't seemed like a week, but I guess time is different when you've...died or something.

"Sam, come here. I want to take a look at something" I said the next morning. The other Sam was at class and none of the others had stopped by, thankfully. I had nearly missed running into Bridge last evening when I went out for some air. Sam climbed over the back of the couch; earning a glare from me; and plopped next to me.

"Mom" he questioned as I grabbed his morphing hand and began to examine the morpher. I gave him a look before returning to what I was doing. It had only been a day of my week leave and I was already bored. Sam tried again.

"Relax, you know I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see if I can get you to demorph. I made this thing, so I should be able to help you" I explained grabbing his hand and making him hold still.

"Do you think you can" he asked. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He laughed and shook his head. He turned to the show I had on and smiled.

"Ok, try demorphing now" I said after a couple of failed attempts. He tried again, but this time, he was in civilian clothes instead of his white spandex. He looked down.

"Oh wow! Thanks mom" he said hugging me. I leaned away holding my nose jokingly and he rolled his eyes. I pulled him into a hug; I was finally able to see my son all grown up. Seeing him as he'd been since he arrived was great, but now I could see what he actually looked like.

"And you don't have any women chasing you in your time" I asked and he blushed "I'm so proud of you Sammy; I know I've said it before, but I felt I needed to again. Your birth mom is too; she told me". Sam looked up at me. I hadn't gone into any details, but I did mention that I'd seen his mom when I was in the coma.

"She is" he asked, his eyes watering a little. I nodded and squeezed his hand. I rolled the wheel chair back and grabbed the slip of paper I had written the information Sam's mom had given me on and gave it to him.

"Sam, your mom told me that your stuff his here. It was put in there after she died. I wrote it down for you; it's your stuff I didn't want to take it" I told him. He nodded and decided to wait for the younger Sam to come home so they could go together. When Sam came home, they left and I was alone with my own thoughts. The phone rang.

"Jay, it's mom. I wanted to let you know that I'll be down there in a couple of months. Your father called; did you talk to the others yet" mom asked. Mom, being the one I had gotten the molecular manipulation from, had told me when I was young that our power was _very_ dangerous. It could kill in an instant. She knew I hadn't told anyone yet, but dad kept her updated anyway.

"No, I'm just scared that they'll hate me or something. I mean, Bridge has psychometry, but that can't kill. Sky can kill with the shield, but it's not like us" I said. If anyone could understand this, it was mom. Nobody, except for mom and dad, knew what had happened all those years ago and I had tried to keep it that way. The battle with Mirloc was probably going to put that secret out in the open.

"Oh honey, they won't hate you. I haven't said anything to your brother or to Bridge's parents. I don't know where Jack or Z's parents are right now, but I wouldn't say anything to them" mom reminded me. Apparently, all of us had met at one point when we were three/four. Mom and dad said that Jack and Sky had always been...competetive, even at young age.

"Thank you mom. I...I just don't know how to go about this. I mean Bridge is my best friend and he's normally the most understanding guy around, but I don't know about this" I sighed. I had snickered when mom had told me that a young Jack, thinking we all had the same power as him, tried pushing Sky through the command center wall. He had then tried to push a furious Sky through Commander Cruger as well and tried it himself because he wanted to see if his power worked if with people like it did with solids.

"I don't know what to say, but I want you to do what you feel is right" mom replied. I smiled. I was able to talk to my mom about almost anything and I'd usually go to her for advice.

"Thanks for listening mom. I love you" I said to her. Before I hung up, I promised to remind dad that she'd be waiting for him at the airport when he went back to Silver Hills. Mom had moved to grandpa's house after dad died to live with grandpa and help out down there. I rolled down the hallways and was able to get out of the sight of Z and Sky as they walked towards my direction.

"Jaycen, we need to talk" I heard Sky say as I approached my door coming back from going outside. I sighed. He'd been waiting outside my door. Sky took my key and opened the door. Once it was open, he rolled me inside and made sure I got to the armchair ok before he sat down.

"Sky, I'm sorry. You'll hate me if I tell you" I told him looking away. Sky looked at me like I had two heads. I had been busy enough that the memory of the A-Squad's comments to me had been pushed to the back of my head, but I still remembered them. Them telling me I was worthless, that I'd never amount to anything, or that my friends were just there to take advantage of me. Sky got up and walked over to me.

"Jay, I know I've been uptight, but I could never hate you. I don't know where you even got that idea in the first place" he assured me. I closed my eyes for a moment as I heard Xeno, the green A-Squad ranger, sneer at me that he hated me and that everyone else probably did. Would Sky, my twin, and Bridge, my best friend, really hate me if I told them? There was almost a hesitant knock on the door.

"Jayce, I...oh hey Sky" Bridge said as Sky opened the door. I gripped the chair. I was cornered now; now I wouldn't really have a choice. If anything, Bridge and Sky could force it out of me. They hadn't known about my molecular manipulation before, so I didn't have to worry. Questions leads to questions sometimes.

"I was just asking her about her power...powers. She did just say that I might hate her" Sky told Bridge. Sam! He told Sky and Bridge to talk to me. I sighed. I couldn't really say anything; I'd do the same thing if roles were reversed. Bridge took his glove off and waved his hand in my direction; he was reading my aura.

"Jayce Please, we want to help you. You've been avoiding us for days, weeks...ok, maybe not weeks, but..." Bridge began. Sky cut him off with a glare and a small growl. I looked away again. Bridge would understand a little more than Sky would, but his ability to read auras wasn't deadly. Sky turned to me.

"I don't know. You probably wouldn't understand, and then...maybe you wouldn't want to be friends" I said almost whispering the last part. I never had many friends; a few at most. Bridge and I were the closest out of all my friends. We both had a power that others didn't.

"I wouldn't...Jayce, that's crazy! Why wouldn't I want to be your friend? You're my best friend; you have been since we were babies" he said raising an eyebrow. I got up to get some water, but Sky and Bridge both jumped up when I tried. Bridge got a glass for me.

"Jaycen, please, tell us. Neither of us will hate you. I promise" Sky said. He and Bridge both took one of my hands and they looked at me worriedly. I sighed.

"I guess I really don't have a choice" I said. I got up; telling the guys that I _needed_ to be walking around from time to time since the doctors told me to; and put my glass in the sink before returning to my chair. I motioned for Bridge to come closer.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Memories

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: Ok, so you guys now know Jaycen's two other powers, but she never said anything about something that happened a while ago. I'll probably put more of Jaycen's background in this chapter and I was going to send Jaycen to the past, but I decided against it. For this chapter and a future chapter, if you know the story of the Time Force rangers, your good. As a Christmas present, I'm uploading the rest of the chapters to this story, plus something else. Just go to my profile; you'll like it. It has to do with this story.

POV: Bridge.

Chapter 9

When Jayce sat down again, she motioned for me to come over. I obliged and she looked at me for a moment before she spoke. I blinked. I didn't know why she thought I'd hate her. She was my best friend.

"Bridge, do you trust me" she asked. I nodded. Why was she asking me that? My question was answered a moment later when she un-snapped the glove on my left hand. I had psychometry; the ability to read auras; and I could also see what another person was thinking if I touched them with my bare hands.

"Jaycen..." Sky began. Jayce gave him a look telling him that she knew what she was doing and getting herself into. I braced myself for what I knew was coming. I could trust Jayce to be able to pull away when she needed to; plus, I already knew just about everything about her or she told me after it happened. Jayce touched my hand and I was hit with what felt like a wave of energy.

* * *

_"Jaycen! Jaycen" Mrs. Tate screamed running towards a still Jayce. Jayce; who was only about five; stared straight ahead and then turned to look at Mrs. Tate. Her eyes were green; like the color of my spandex; and she had a scowl on her face._

_"Leave! Leave while you still can! It's pointless really. I'll find you; I'll find everyone and make them do my bidding" Jayce growled sounding as though she was talking through a speaker._

_"No! I'm __**not**__ leaving" Mrs. Tate said firmly. Jayce gave an evil smile. She made a fist and swiped it across her body. Mrs. Tate moved out of the way just in time, as a large, metal object flew at her. If she hadn't moved, she would've been either decapitated or knocked out. I was shocked._

_"Fine! It is you're undoing" Jayce, or whatever it was inside of her, sneeered. I walked up closer to her. Out of instinct, I tried to touch her, but my hand went through her body. Another piece of debris came flying towards Mrs. Tate and she ducked it. She kept trying to reach Jayce and tell the __**thing**__ off._

_"Candy" Mr. Tate called running towards his wife. Mrs. Tate looked over and caught what Mr. Tate had thrown at her. Jayce's favorite stuffed animal; Sky had picked it out as a present for her on their third birthday. There was a structure nearby and, with a twist of her hand, Jayce made it collapse into a messy heap._

_"Jaycen! Hey, look, Bridge is here" Mrs. Tate called. I blinked. I had forgotten that Jayce had named the stuffed animal; a dog; after me. I watched as Jayce's green eyes turn slowly to a white-ish color and finally back to her normal blue eyes as she saw the dog._

_"Mommy? Daddy" she asked. Mr. and Mrs. Tate sighed in relief and walked towards her. Jayce ran to them and wrapped her arms around Mrs. Tate. Mr. Tate wrapped both of them in his arms._

* * *

"Bridge? Bridge" Jayce called. I blinked. I was back in Jayce's apartment. I looked at her as she put my glove back on. I snapped the strap onto the connecting piece and grabbed her arm.

"Jayce, I don't hate you. I saw what happened and I don't hate you. You didn't have any control over it; you were only five; that was eighteen years ago" I told her. Sky looked from me to her and back. Jayce gave a small smile.

"What happened? What did you see" Sky asked. I looked at her to get her consent. She nodded slowly and I gave her arm a squeeze again before I told Sky what I saw. When I was done, Sky closed his eyes.

"S-Sky" Jayce asked shakily. I didn't think Sky would hate her; she's his sister after all; and if he did, I'd be shocked silly. He opened his eyes and looked at her for a second. Then, he hugged her so fast, that he almost yanked me out of my seat. I hadn't had the time to let go of Jayce yet.

"Hey, that was why you think we'd hate you? Jeez, like Bridge said, you were only five. I always wondered about that day and the 'earthquake' that brought that abandoned building down" he said. I gave him a look and he told me that they were tearing it down and was going to use the frame, but it had 'collapsed from either a small earthquake or some street urchins took it apart'.

"Good thing Jack or Z didn't live in Silver Hills" I laughed. Sky rolled his eyes. I had made a comment right after we found Sam about Silver Hills and neither of them knew anything about Silver Hills. They hadn't even known that there were power rangers there and even then, they thought it was a street name.

"Yeah" Jayce trailed off. She was worrying probably worrying about the others' reactions. I could understand why she was reluctant to share the memory, but didn't she know that we were all her friends? Except for Sky of course.

"The only reason you know about it was because my mom was able to convince the boss that she needed her there" Sky said. My mom and Mrs. Tate had worked with each other for a while; that was how Jayce and I met as babies; and had become best friends. They were always a team and they had gotten most of their work done faster together. I turned to Jayce.

"Jayce, if you want me...us to tell Jack, Syd, and Z for you, we can do that" I told her. She nodded. My mom and dad had always said that the two of us had been close even as babies. I was told that when we were about a little more than a year and a half old, and over the Tate's house, Jayce and I always wouldn't take our naps unless we were sleeping right next to each other.

"I've got to go. My shift starts in a couple of minutes" Sky said. He kissed Jayce goodbye on the forehead and walked out the door. I reached into the pocket of the pants I was wearing; I didn't have training or any other work to do; and took a folded picture out of my wallet.

"Bridge, you still have that picture too" Jayce asked me. I looked over as she picked up the small wallet on the belt hook that she wore on her uniform. She pulled out a folded picture as well and we put it side-by-side. It was the same picture. In the picture my mom had taken, Jayce and I were taking a nap, except I had managed to wrap myself around her sleeping form and hold onto my stuffed bear at the same time. Bridge's long nose and big green eyes were peaking out over the top of Jayce's arm. I smiled; I still had Jaycee on my bed in the room Sky and I shared.

_"Why did you bring that? I can see Jayce bringing her's, but I don't get why you brought yours"_ Sky had asked as I was unpacking. I had given him a look and placed Jaycee by my pillow. Apparently as a toddler, I couldn't say Jaycen right and called her; the bear; Jaycee instead.

"I still have Jaycee too. She's in my room" I told her. She laughed and got up. I waited as she disappeared into one of the rooms; her's; and came out a few moments later holding Bridge. Of course, he'd been stitched a couple of times, but he was still in one piece. Jayce put the picture back in her wallet and the wallet back on the table.

_"Out of the way princess"_ a kid had told Jayce back when we were younger and I was getting bullied. I had learned from knowing Jayce a long time, that you do _**NOT**_, and I mean _**NOT**_ call Jayce a princess. Jayce doesn't even own a pocketbook; she's been a tomboy all of her life. Needless to say, that kid got a face full of Jayce yelling at him and nearly got decked. The same kid didn't come anywhere near us for the next year or two.

"Do you remember me telling you how I got my name" she asked me. I tried to remember, but I couldn't. I shook my head. Jayce laughed.

"It was weird wasn't it" I asked her. She shook her head, but she smiled. I loved her smile. The two of us would always find time to hang out with each other and most of the time, we'd have lunch together. Fifteen, that's when I noticed Jayce had changed. I wasn't talking about her dating or anything; she was seeing that evil, scumbag Dru back then. Jayce had even told her boyfriend, I didn't really know him back then, that we were only friends and she _was_ going to hang out with me; that was how close we were.

"Mom and dad thought that they were going to have two boys; whether it we were identical or fraternal; since mom's friend had the same symptoms and had a boy. They picked out Schuyler Alan Wesley Collins Tate for the first born and Jason Fredrick Alexander Collins Tate for the second. Only problem was the twins were fraternal; and the second one was a girl" Jayce began lauging a little.

"Oh yeah! I remember" I said laughing a little. I had remembered Jayce telling me this story now. Mr. and Mrs. Tate had told the nurses the names before Sky and Jayce were born. It was a good thing the nurses didn't write the names down right away.

"They gave Sky his name since he was the first one out, but mom and dad had to think of a name for me. Dad had wanted to name me after the first red ranger; a friend of his he had met during a mission. Mom suggested that they could fix that part as well as Alexander; Fredrick _had_ to go" she continued. I laughed.

"I hope grandma and grandpa weren't going to call you Jaycen Fredrick Alexandra Collins Tate" a voice pipped up from the door. We both looked up to see both Sam and Omega; well, Sam and his younger self. The older Sam was laughing quietly. Jayce rolled her eyes.

"No, they weren't going to give me a boy's name Sam. Dad suggested Jennifer. Jaycen Alexandra Jennifer Collins Tate" she said giving both Sam's a pointed look. Mr. and Mrs. Tate hadn't wanted to use Collins as a last name because everyone knew the name Collins and it wouldn't be fair for their kids. Sky had once told me he was considering switching his last names around.

"Who were Alexander and Jennifer" Sam asked. The younger Sam plopped down in Jayce's lap. Jayce looked upwards for a second before looking at him.

"Friends of dad's. They knew him as a ranger and helped him a couple of times" she told him. Partially true, but Jayce probably didn't want to tell Sam for some reason. Jennifer was a ranger on the Time Force team Mr. Tate was on and Jayce said that Alexander was probably their commander or something. Jayce had told me that after coming back from the past. The younger Sam came running out.

"Mom! Sarah just said that they're going to hang out" Sam said. Jayce smiled and told him he could go while telling him to be careful. He ran over and gave her a kiss before running out the door and shoving the key into his pocket.

"I hope I'm doing ok" Jayce sighed. Sam; the older one of course, who was somehow demorphed and looked like a taller, little bit blonder version of our Sam; came over and rested a hand on hers. Sam had really grown up, if you know what I mean.

"Mom, you're doing fine. I was on the streets for a year and I didn't have a friend. I...he needs the attention you're giving him" he assured her. I looked at him; I didn't know he'd been on the streets for that long.

"Are you sure" she asked him. He rolled his eyes and squeezed her hand. I looked at Jayce this time. Something had happened when she was put on A-Squad. Jayce was insecure; I never really saw that side of her before. I mean, I could understand with the mother thing, she was still new to it.

"Positive mom. It's better than where I came from. Where I came from, Commander Cruger had sent you on that mission, but he called you back earlier than he did this time and...well, you know...you died. This time you're alive and I have a mom and my friends" he said. Jayce pulled Sam into a hug as we both saw him frown.

"At least you won't be cocky this time. I still can't believe you didn't let the others help you Sammy" she said. I barely heard her nickname for him, but I couldn't help but grin; not at the part where I was told she died; I didn't want Jayce to die. She was a natural mother and I could see it when she was with Sam. Sam let out a small laugh.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry mom. It won't happen again. Hey, I was just thinking, I know you don't see it, but I still use the meditation techniques you taught me" Sam said blushing a little. Jayce ruffled his hair playfully and Sam fixed it as soon as she did.

"Was that where you got the poses from; you know the ones you did when you faced Morgana and Devastation the first time on the ground" I asked him. Jayce and Sam both listened to my rant and I could see them both processing it. Jayce apparently rubbed off on Sam.

"Yeah" he admitted. Huh, that was pretty cool. I decided to ask the two of them about Sam being demorphed since I was there. I asked them and they took a minute to listen to that rant. I've been so used to talking a lot, that it's a habit to me.

"Oh, I did that. I wanted to, I was getting bored sitting around the house and doing nothing. I'm glad I'll be able to move around tomorrow" she said. I was impressed; I mean, I knew Jayce messed around with stuff, but to be able to demorph someone with technology she didn't know was even more impressive.

"Uh, Bridge, you do know mom _created_ this morpher don't you? That's how I knew to use Electro mode to start her heart again" Sam said slowly as if he knew what I was thinking and looking at Jayce. My mouth fell open even more. Wow! Jayce _created_ a morpher? My best friend was a genius!

"No. Way" I said. The two of them laughed. Jayce asked me to stay for dinner and I accepted. I was more than happy to spend time with her since we hadn't been able to with Grumm's attacks. When we were eating, Sam asked Jayce about her three powers and why Sky didn't get them.

"It's strange how it ended up working, but the powers I got from my mom; your grandma; are only passed down to the females. I had looked into that myself after I got into SPD and the genes for the powers seemed to be on a specific gene only given to women" she explained. It was kind of fascinating how it worked; it wasn't normal even for us. She told Sam about how she checked Sky's genetics and had me re-check it with Kat.

"How'd you get Sky's DNA" he asked. Jayce and I looked at each other and laughed. Jayce was famous for head-slapping me and Sky whenever we made a boneheaded move. It wasn't really that hard and we both knew that she only did it to get us to think better. Neither of us got mad at her for it; at least I think so. Sky got ticked off a lot, so it was hard to tell.

"Head-slap" we both said at the same time. Sam chuckled. He knew what we were talking about. His younger self was a witness to it several times.

* * *

Ok, I'm going to skip to SWAT (2) for the next chapter and it'll probably include Robotpalooza too; at least a little bit.


	10. Enter Mischief

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: Well, there you go. Bridge; and eventually the rest of the team; found out Jaycen's secret. It wasn't to big, but she had never told anyone about it.

POV: Jaycen.

Chapter 10

I scrubbed my face. This was bad. An alien had stolen technology of ours and we didn't know what was stolen exactly. To make matters worse, if Grumm and whoever stole the technology attacked us, we'd be in trouble. There were only three rangers; me, Commander Cruger, and Sam. The others had been sent to Planet Zentor after they were arguing with each other.

"Yes sir" Kat said to Commander Cruger. I sighed. This was _definitely_ not good. The person or alien had stolen _new_ technology. I looked up and saw Sam's floating light form hovering high in the command center.

"I gotta help somehow. Maybe Piggy knows something" I heard him say to himself. I dove for one of the corners as Kat came towards me. Luckily, she went the other way and Sam came floating towards me.

"Sam, where are you going? Where you in the command center" I asked him pretending like I didn't hear him. The light froze in mid-air a couple of feet away from me and Sam was silent. I raised an eyebrow. He was trying to think of something.

"Um, I was, but I was looking at something. Why are you asking mom" he said faltering a bit at the begining. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Sam, I know you're lying I saw and heard you" I told him. Sam turned into his human form and turned to me. He looked both upset and guilty.

"Mom, you were spying too" he accused. I sighed and walked towards him. He was right, I was. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I was Sam, but I just don't want you to go alone. You're my son Sam; whether or not I had died before I officially adopted you in your time; and you could get hurt if you did go without back up" I said. He opened his mouth to remind me that he was from the future and that he had advanced technology, but a look from me made him close it.

"I sometimes forget how stubborn you can be. Your just like Sky at times" he said. I swatted him on the back of the head like I did to Sky, Bridge, and sometimes his younger self. Sam gave the smile I saw on his younger self when he made a smart remark.

"I may be as stubborn as he is, but I'm better equipped. If you're going to see Piggy, I am too" I stated. Sam rolled his eyes. We went to Piggy's together and as soon as we got there, we saw Broodwing. The two of us watched as the two of them left. Sam turned to me.

"Mom, go tell Cruger, I'll go follow them" he ordered. I gave him a look, but he didn't back down this time. I stood there for a moment trying to decide whether to go with him or tell Cruger. I went to tell Cruger.

"Sam, what happened" I asked as I was walking one of the hallways and Sam; in his light mode; flew into my pants pocket on accident. I was thrown to the ground from his speed.

"I was...ugh...attacked by...two aliens" Sam grunted as he struggled in the pocket. I was being jerked around and I put my hand on him to stop him. He was stuck.

"Hold still! You'll make it worse if you keep doing that! We need to get you unstuck and then, we'll go tell Cruger" I said as he continued to fight. How Sam got stuck was a mystery to me and I wondered why he still used his light form.

"Uh, mom? Is everything ok" the younger Sam asked as I passed him. Sam had jerked again and almost made me knock into his younger self. I didn't say anything to him as I nearly crashed into a wall. He began to follow me back to our apartment.

"Sam! Stop" I told the one in my pocket through gritted teeth. I was nearly thrown into the table in the hallway as Sam tried getting out again. I went into my room and took the pants off. I put a new pair on and carried them to the counter. I sat them on the counter and turned the pocket inside out.

"Wow" the younger Sam said as he saw his older self struggle to get free. I smacked the orb lightly and heard an 'oomph' as I hit my target. Sam had somehow gotten wrapped in a loose string.

"Sam! Hold still; unless you want me to get you with the scissor" I hissed. Sam suddenly stopped struggling. After I cut it, he zoomed away and transformed into his human form. I went back into my room to change.

"I'm glad I'm not like that right now" the younger Sam said. I walked out with the old pair on and we headed to the command center while the younger Sam went to one of the common rooms.

"It was wise to retreat. Clearly, we are being overpowered at this time" Cruger said as soon as Sam finished telling him what happened.

"Oh, this isn't over yet. I can't wait to get my hands on those two again" Sam replied clenching his fists. I put my hand on his arm and he looked at me.

"Doggie, I've just picked up the SWAT energy signature. The power braces have powered up again" Kat announced. Sam and I looked up and at each other before looking at Cruger and Kat. Curger approached us.

"Omega, Cadet Tate, it's up to the three of us now" he said. We saluted him. I took a deep breath. I was worried that something like this was going to happen.

"Yes sir" we both said. The three of us got on our vehicles and sped towards the coordinates that Kat had sent to us. She had also warned that she had talked to dad and Uncle Eric and that they were on their way incase we needed back up. Only problem was, they were a couple of hours away; maybe a little less. I hoped the rangers would come back soon.

"The whole city will be ours" I heard one of the aliens gloat as I arrived at the location. Sam, Cruger, and I jumped over him as soon as we dismounted our bikes and were ready to fight these guys.

"Force from the future! SPD Omega ranger" Sam called after the alien asked who wanted mess with them. I rolled my eyes, these aliens were usually pretty stupid.

"Defender of the galaxy! SPD Shadow ranger" Cruger said. The alien began to glare at us. At least, I think he was; some of them were hard to tell.

"Enforcer of justice! SPD Gold ranger" I called. I didn't get a cool nickname like the others, but I kind of preffered it that way. The alien laughed.

"Fools! I'll beat you with your own technology" he laughed. Sam gasped quietly and growled. He jumped at the alien and Commander Cruger and I followed.

"No way" he yelled before he attacked. He threw his foot out at the alien intending to kick him, but he was just thrown to the ground and chrged by the alien.

"Hey, over here" I yelled jumping in. I threw a punch at him, but I was blocked and thrown to the ground. Sam jumped in between me and the alien as it came towards me.

"Try this technology! Omega morpher, hyper mode" he yelled at it. I watched as Sam used the morpher that _I_ made. I still couldn't really believe that it worked. I thought it wasn't, but apparently it was working perfectly. The alien, the Troobian, caught each of Sam's punches. This Troobian was able to deflect things that took me _years_ to develop. Sam was sent to the ground.

"Stupid! Over here" I yelled furiously. Sam was on the ground and wasn't getting up. I pulled my sword out and threw everything I had at it. I was sent flying in the air, but I hit the nearby wall and pushed myself fowards with my feet.

"Ooh, you managed to come back very good" it taunted me. I slashed at it with a powered up version of my sword, but I was thrown towards Sam after a couple of blows of my own. Sam caught me as I rolled. I took out my blaster and I struggled to get up.

"You threw me down, but I'm not out yet" I growled as I charged it and fired. The blasts missed me and I was slashed at; my heavy armour took the beating, but I had been hit as well. I went towards the ground, but I caught myself.

"Huh, you may be a challenge, but we'll see" the Troobian sneered. I turned my blaster up high and tried again. I got in more blows of my own, but I was sent towards Sam again. This time, I couldn't get up.

"My turn" Commander Cruger said jumping in. Like the two of us, Cruger was defeated easily. Sam and I got up and ran to him. I helped him up and we got in our defensive stances. _Hurry dad, hurry_ I mentally pleaded. Sam charged at the Troobian and was instantly shot down.

"Sam" I yelled running over to him. As I did, another Troobian appeared and went to stand next to it's friend. I growled. The new Troobian attacked me and Cruger and sent us down.

"Grab them" the first one ordered. I took a couple of breaths and got up before running at them with my sword split in two. I snarled loudly; I sounded like a mad Cruger.

"No you don't" I told them. I attacked them fruiously and got hit by both of them at the same time. I saw Sam struggling to get up from the corner of my eye. I was on the ground within a minute and the second Troobian hauled me up.

"No" Sam yelled as he was pulled up. He watched as metal handcuffs were placed on me with my hands behind my back and I watched them put ones on him and Cruger. I struggled against the Troobian.

"Let's go" the one holding Sam and Cruger ordered. They were dragged fowards, but I began to pull away. _If I could get my hands out of his grasp, I'll be able to get these things off_ I thought. I twirled in a circle, hoping to twist the Troobian's arm. It worked and it let go of me to shake its hand. I just hoped this power could work through the spandex I wore. The other A-Squad rangers didn't have powers, so I wasn't sure. My suit and morpher were built with the intention of the person wearing it helping the A-Squad.

"Go! Run" Sam shouted to me as he and Cruger watched. I ran away from my captor and began to try and re-work the molecules in the handcuffs. It was working!

"Oh no you don't Goldie" the Troobian exclaimed making a grab for me. Cruger and Sam yelled for me to run. I started to, but I was grabbed again.

"Will you keep your hold on her this time" the first one growled. I tried to stomp on my captor's foot, but he moved out of the way. I felt myself get picked up off the ground and I was placed over its shoulder with an arm wrapped firmly over my waist.

"Put me down" I yelled. I tried to kick it, but my feet only hit the armour. We were in trouble and dad and Uncle Eric weren't going to be able to help us. Cruger and Sam were already inside by the time my captor got inside. I had given it a fight and I had the wind knocked out of me so that I could be brought in. I was thrown into the cell Cruger and Sam were in and Sam stopped me from running into the back of it.

"Are you ok" Sam asked me as I turned around. I looked at him and nodded. It was a little cramped with the three of us in the same cell. I hoped dad and Uncle Eric would get here fast.

"Are you ready to give up" the first Troobian asked us. I glared at it through my helmet. I tried to get the handcuffs off of myself and took a break after a couple of tries.

"Never" Sam growled. Cruger and I echoed him and the Troobian laughed. Was Kat able to get our location? Were dad and Uncle Eric close? Did my brother and the B-Squad know we were in trouble? I mentally sighed.

"Sam, turn to me a little. I can alert Kat if she doesn't know" I whispered to him. Sam turned slightly and I snuck my hands behind his back. I closed my eyes and felt for the button I had put on there. Finally, I found it. I pushed it twice to make sure. I thought about Sky.

"Your sure you're ok" Sam asked me worriedly. I looked at him and backed up enough to squeeze his arm; I think. I repeated that I was fine. I didn't have to be psychic or anything to know what dad and Sky would say if they knew about our situation; the two of them could be a little overprotective sometimes.

_"If you hurt her, you're as good as dead"_ is what they'd say. Sky had threatened Dru with that when we told him we were seeing each other. Dru; we'd both decided that since he was being transferred, we'd end it since a long distance relationship wouldn't work. I blinked. If my hands weren't bound, I would've hit myself. Our telepathy! I sighed a little louder than I planned.

"Cadet" Cruger asked. Why I didn't think of our telepathy was beyond me. It worked when Sky was trapped in Wootox's body! Who said it wouldn't work now.

_"Sky? Sky"_ I called to him. I closed my eyes and hoped he could hear me. A couple of moments went by with no response. Was Sky still on Zentor with Seargent Silverback training?

_"JAY?! Jay are you ok? Where are you? Did you get hurt? We heard Kat just tell Silverback that you guys are in trouble"_ Sky nearly yelled back at me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_"Kat probably has our location. We are in trouble; we've been...captured by two Troobians. They have our technology and I don't know what they're planning. Hurry"_ I informed him. I heard Sky sigh a bit.

_"Shush for one sec, I'm talking to Jaycen. Telepathy; we're twins. No Bridge, I don't think touching me will let you talk to her too. Jack, do you think this can go faster? Jaycen, Sam, and Commander Cruger have been kidnapped. Jay, are you okay? Did they hurt you"_ Sky asked, growling the last part. Out of the two of us, Sky would sometimes be the one who thought _and_ talked at the same time. I only did it once; mom and dad always thought I was either sleeping or dead when I was talking to Sky. I rolled my eyes at the memory of my parents telling me that.

_"I'll live. Where are dad and Uncle Eric"_ I asked him. Sky was worrying. Sky was silent for a minute; they were heading back from Zentor.

_"Dad and Uncle Eric are a couple of minutes from you guys. We just got your location. Do you know what floor you're on? If you don't it's ok; there'll be seven of us looking for you. Dad, it's ok, I'm awake. I'm just talking to Jaycen. I think; she's not giving me a straight answer"_ he reported. I tended to hear answers to other people Sky was talking to a lot more when he was worried.

"Hey! WAKE UP GOLDIE" a voice yelled. I jumped. It was the Troobian and it thought I feel asleep. Sam and Cruger were looking at me.

"Jeez! I'm awake stupid! I can't close my eyes for a while" I shrieked at it. The Troobian whipped out its blade and pointed it at me and startling me. I jumped again and let out a curse. After a moment of holding it at me, it put it away.

_"What's happening Jay?! What's wrong?! Did they do something? Did they hurt you? Hold on, we're almost there"_ Sky asked me. I hadn't realized I had thought that as well. Sky was _REALLY_ panicking now. Sam had moved so that he was closer to the energy that were the bars to the cell.

_"It's ok Sky, they just scared me" _I assured him. I heard a loud, bang from somewhere in the other part of the building. Dad and Uncle Eric were here. Sam nudged me.

"What's wrong" he asked me. Cruger looked over, waiting for my reply. I looked to the Troobian and back to them. I leaned closer; I didn't want the idiot to hear me.

"Sky and the others are coming; they're almost here. That bang was probably my dad and Uncle Eric coming in. I'm just talking to Sky right now through our twin telepathy" I whispered to them. Cruger nodded. Sky and I had told him about our telepathy after Wootox. Sam just stared at me.

_"We're here Jay. We'll find you; dad and Uncle Eric are already looking for you" _Sky said a couple of minutes later. About five minutes later, the door to the room came flying off its hinges.

"Hey! Who invited you" the Troobian yelled. Dad, Uncle Eric, and Jack; who had new gear; were standing there pointing their weapons at it. Sam yelled Jack's name excitedly. Dad gave it a murderous stare.

"We crashed" Jack and Uncle Eric said at the same time. The two of them ran at the Troobian and began fighting it. Dad hung back for some reason and continued glaring at it. The Troobian was thrown to the ground a moment later.

"Remove that gear at once and let them go" dad snarled dangerously at it as soon as it hit the ground and pointed his blasters in it's face.

"Who's going to make me" it retorted. It definitely had a death wish. Uncle Eric, who was standing behind dad, reached for his morpher to call his Q-Rex. Jack shook his head at him to stop him.

"Don't make it harder than it has to be Thresher" Jack told it. Thresher smirked; I think. Something didn't feel right and just as I thought that, a blast hit something behind Jack.

"Nothing like teamwork" Sky said stepping out of the corner. Z was right besides him. Uncle Eric turned to Sky and gave him a nod.

"Join the party! It's just getting started" he told Sky and Z. Jack and dad charged at Thresher. They fought with him and dad was probably trying not to take off his head. Sky joined the fight soon after.

"Time to make a quick getaway" Thresher said. He pushed a button and he turned invisible. Sky growled and pressed a button on his helmet.

"I don't think so buddy" he snarled. He looked around the room and the three of them fired at something. Suddenly, Thresher and the other Troobian appeared. The two of them yelped in surprise and ran to the window. A moment later, the window exploded and in flew Bridge and Syd.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to drop in" Bridge said to the Troobians as they laid on the floor. Dad let out a small laugh and Uncle Eric laughed as well.

"Yeah, just thought we'd swing by" Syd commented. The smile that had made its way onto my face when dad and Uncle Eric burst in with Jack grew. We were going to be perfectly fine. The B-Squad was better than ever. Z turned and shot the keypad to our cell and the bars disappeared.

"Ok, time to get you out of there" she said. The bars fell away and we stepped out. I dropped what was left of the handcuffs from me and Sam. Commander Cruger also dropped what was left of his. Three, thin sheets of metal fell to the floor. I had been working on them while Jack, dad, and Uncle Eric fought.

"Excellent work Z" Cruger told her. Z nodded and Bridge, dad, and Sky came over to me with Uncle Eric close behind. Thresher and his friend came at us and I suddenly found me and Sam surrounded.

"Come on team, let's finish the job" Jack yelled as the two villans escaped. Sky ran out with the rest of the B-Squad while Sam, Cruger, dad, Uncle Eric and I followed a little slower. As I left the room, I felt like something was off and someone was there, but I shook it off. Dad was nearly on top of me; he'd protect me. Dad had already asked me if I was alright and was probably going to do a once over back at base.

"...And holding SPD personnel hostage" Sky added. We had just reached the top of the building and watched from far away as the B-Squad confined the two idiots. Sam sighed in relief. I heard a cheer from the others and they demorphed and came over.

"Jayce, are you ok" Bridge asked me. I turned to him; demorphed as well; and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. I jumped a bit and flinched. Bridge had pulled away in a second and was looking at me worriedly.

"You're going to the infirmary when we get back" Sky ordered pulling me into a hug. Dad wrapped the two of us in his arms and kissed the side of my forehead.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised" I said. Bridge sighed in relief and I hugged him again. When we got back to the base, Sky and dad dragged me to the infirmary to get checked out. I was deemed fine; as I suspected. As soon as I walked out of the infirmary dad handed me his cell phone and I was assaulted by my mom on the phone.

"Good morning" Z called to Bridge a week later. He had just walked into the common room where Z, Jack, and I were sitting and finishing our breakfasts. I smiled at him.

"Hey" he groaned. I looked closer at him. He was disheveled and looked like he would run into a wall if there were any in front of him.

"You look terrible" I told him. He looked at me and thanked me. He lumbered over to where Jack was sitting and stood behind the counter. I got up and went over to him.

"Did we happen to fight three robots last night; and they were beating us and they had our zord on the ground; and then they didn't blast us; and then disappeared" he asked. I blinked a couple of times as I processed it.

"No" I replied. Jack and Z looked at each other and shook their heads. Bridge grunted and raised an eyebrow. Something was going on with him.

"I thought I was dreaming, but I was asleep, so I wasn't awake to know that I was dreaming. Maybe...it was a premonition dream! You know a dream with something yet to happen; that's gonna happen, but hasn't happened..." Bridge began.

"Ok, ok, Bridge, Bridge! Your brain may work like this early in the morning, but mine doesn't" Jack interrupted. Z agreed with him. I knew what Bridge was talking about; he had it once before when my mom was in a car accident. The alarm sounded and we rushed out. Bridge ate an apple on the way.

"Look out" Jack called as the robot blasted us. We were thrown to the floor. Bridge got up and called for the zords. As soon as I got in mine, I transformed it and waited for the others to do the same. The B-Squad stood next to me in their's a moment later.

"Mind if I have a go" I asked. Jack gave me the go ahead. Even though I was a higher level cadet than the others were, I always made sure to warn them or ask their permission.

"Go right ahead" Jack sent back. I blasted the robot and it hit it's target. Soon after, it flew away. I flew after it and the others rode on Sam's megazord. It turned and shot at the others and tried to hit me as well. The others shot at it and knocked it out of the sky. Sam transformed and we all charged at it.

"Guilty" we all yelled as the scanner showed a big red x. I moved out of the way and Sam confined it easily. I sighed. Bridge's dream hadn't come true yet.

"Jack, do you think it's strange that I had a dream that we fight three robots and we fight a robot the very next day" he asked Jack in the common room after returning to base. Jack turned to Bridge and knocked on his head three times; making Bridge blink each time he did.

"Hello, we're SPD! Fighting robots is what we do. We fight robots all the time. We might find one later on today" he said. I rolled my eyes. Jack was being a little harsh on him. I stood up and went to Bridge. I put my arm around his shoulders in support.

"Jack..." I began. The alarm sounded cutting me off. Gee, how strange! Grumm was up to something. The others froze for a moment before lining up.

"Or right now" Jack said. He and Bridge shrugged as they pulled their morphers out and got into position. I looked to see if the others were there. I took a breath.

"Ready" I asked. I was the highest officer; I was supposed to call the morph. Normally, I would be in my apartment, so I never got to call it.

"Ready! SPD! Emergency" the others called back to me. We morphed and ran out. Like the first monster, we defeated the second one pretty easily. When we got back to base, we waited for Cruger in the command center. Cruger came strolling in with Kat and went right up to a sleeping Bridge.

"Cadet Carson, Bridge" he called to him. My eyes widenened. This was not going to be good. Bridge was out like a light. The rest of us were lined up in a line.

"Five more minutes Sky" Bridge mumbled raising his hand. I shifted nervously. I knew something was wrong with Bridge; he never fell asleep in the command center. Sky looked at Jack.

"Alright, you just sleep as long as you want" Cruger told him. Bridge was in BIG trouble. He smiled and shifted a little. If I was next to him, I would've nudged him awake, but I wasn't.

"Thanks" he mumbled. I looked at Sky and shifted again. Kat looked at Cruger almost in disappointment or something like that. Cruger stood up to his full height.

"CADET CARSON! ON YOUR FEET" he yelled. Bridge jerked up and fell to the floor in a heap. Bridge picked himself up and grabbed his jacket. He stood off to the side.

"Don't answer Bridge" Sky whispered wincing as Bridge answered that he fought five monsters when Cruger asked how he was tired when we only fought two. I winced. Cruger asked how he fought five.

"Dream fighting sir" he answered. I winced again. Bridge shouldn't have answered. Z and Syd looked at each other and Jack and Sky did the same thing.

"He answered" Syd and Z said at once as they looked at one another. I would've slapped my forehead if I could, but I remained in my stance. Bridge went on to explain the monsters that he saw.

"Wait a minute sir. I recieved a report from SPD command. Robots with that exact description just decimated Alpha 5" Kat spoke up. I had a feeling Bridge was picking up on something. Cruger decided to listen to Kat and believed that Bridge was seeing something before it happened. He ordered some rest, but the alarms went off again.

"None of that. You're rangers" he said as the doors closed. Sky groaned. Once again, I called the morph and went out to fight. We were all getting worn out from all the fights.

"Look out" I yelled while we were fighting this one. The rangers were all getting hit and none of them were hitting their target. I gave it a go and hit it on my first try.

"I can't wait for this day to be over" Jack said. I didn't blame him; I was tired as well. Sam came at the monster and was taken out instantly. I followed him and kicked him to the ground. He got up and blasted us. We covered ourselves and then Syd launched herself at it.

"What" he gasped hitting the ground. After a while of fighting, we had to jump into our zords again. We fought and contained him. I sighed.

"Glad that's over! I'm exhausted" Syd said. We returned to base and we went to get some rest. The others went to their rooms and I followed Bridge and Sky. I wanted to stay outside their room. Something didn't feel right.

"Don't know, just out" I heard Bridge say as the door behind me opened. A second later, I felt him trip over me and I fell over on my face. He let out an oomph as he hit the ground.

"Bridge, wherever you're going, I'm gonna go with you" I said as I got up. Like with Sam, I didn't want Bridge to go anywhere without back-up. I mean, a week ago, I had just been kidnapped by Troobians. I didn't want that to happen to Bridge. Bridge pushed himself up and dusted his clothes off.

"I...no thanks" he told me. He turned to leave, but I stepped in front of him and blocked his way. He tried to go around me, but I was prepared for that.

"I'm coming even if I have to hold every door shut and stow away in your vehicle" I said stubbornly. Bridge sighed. He froze for a minute before trying to make a run for it. I held the doors to the common room shut and he ran into them.

"Ow! Jayce" he mumbled rubbing his head. I kept the doors sealed and crossed my arms. I gave him a look as he turned around. I felt like the whole ordeal with Thresher was happening again, but he was still contained. I still had some nightmares of that day even with sleeping pills I had.

"I already re-live the day with Thresher, Bridge. This is the same thing in a different way. I had stopped Sam from going too and look where I ended up" I told him. In the end, Bridge let me come with him and I let the doors open. As we were heading to where Bridge wanted to go, my morpher went off.

_"Sky, I'm with Bridge"_ I told him before blocking our connection. We arrived at a warehouse and I followed Bridge as he followed three aliens. This was seriously reminding me of the confrontation with Thresher and his friend. We listened to their plan as the leader said it loudly to the other two. Bridge stood up and clapped; I was right behind him in case.

"Nice plan. There's only one problem with it; I'm on to you" he said pointing at what I assumed was the leader. They gasped and ran away. The two of us morphed and followed them.

"Aah" they all cried as we caught up to them. I pulled my blaster out and held it; ready to fire. Bridge stepped in front of me. I hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Halt" he cried. The three of them stopped and turned to us. Bridge and the 'leader' exchanged some words and I could almost feel the intensity rise. Bridge whipped out his morpher and attempted to judge them. The alien in the front just stood there cockily. As the red x appeared, he tossed it away. Bridge charged at them and I followed him.

"Do something" the guy Bridge was holding yelled to the others. I was right behind Bridge and raised my blaster to fire. Before I got a chance, I was hit from behind and I turned around only to get hit again.

"Jayce" Bridge cried as he came running towards me to help. As soon as I was on the floor, the orange head attacked him and he landed right next to me. The two of us got up and watched as the three aliens ran away.

"Ok, not good" I said as more krybots arrived. Bridge and I closed the gap between us so none of the krybots could attack that side. They came at us and we fought as best as we could. I think I understood how dad felt when he and Uncle Eric fought the massive cyclobot army alone.

"Bridge! Jaycen" I heard Jack yell behind us as blaster shots were fired from behind us. I bent down and picked up the blaster I had lost while helping Bridge. We helped take out some more krybots. Sky and the others appeared next to us. Sky was right next to me and kept glancing at me.

"These are the guys with the dream robots. Three criminals just ran out of here. Try and stop them while finish these bots ok" Bridge said to Sam. Sam nodded.

"You got it" he said and ran off. I turned to Bridge and he nodded. The five of them went SWAT and I kept my blaster on them. Once they were suited up, we all ran at them. As we ran through them, we fired. They went down in a second. I jumped into my megazord while the others returned to base to get their new zords from Kat.

"Alright" they all yelled in unison. I laughed. I had helped Kat create their new SWAT flyers. They flew towards us and I watched them as I marched towards the three monsters.

"Glad you like them. I knew you would" I told them. I had been pretty busy with Sam and the flyers, but I loved doing it, so it made it all worth while. I was like Bridge; I liked to create and tinker with things. After joining SPD, I stayed by Kat and learned some of my stuff from her.

"Guys, now" Jack yelled as they pulled up and made the missiles that one of the monsters shot at them crash into each other and explode. I watched the megazord fight all three of the monsters and defeat them. The last monster, they had to take up into space and defeat. I smiled. They were good; no doubt about it. They were probably even better than the A-Squad. They would need to be. Grumm was ten times stronger than the A-Squad.

* * *

Another two episodes done. Phew! I had originally planned on this story being five chapters long, but it grew to be a lot more. I'm going to skip both Katastrophe and History and do part of Missing, and a part of Badge. Impact will be the next full episode that Jaycen's a part of. If I do all the episodes, the story will be too long and I already am planning on doing a story of one-shots with Jaycen.


	11. Dream

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: As I said in the last chapter, I'm going to skip Katastrophe, History and do parts of Missing and Badge. Insomnia will be the next episode I do. I'll also probably skip Resurrection, but I'm not sure yet. I wanted to do something in this chapter; it may be kind of weird, but I thought Jaycen might do it to annoy Sky. You'll see when you start reading. ; )

POV: Jaycen.

Chapter 11

I didn't want to, but Commander Cruger ordered me to stay out for the next mission. I had been told to take a break, that I wasn't in trouble, but he thought I needed some time to myself. He had also let Sam have a week off from his classes and training. During that week, I took him to an amusement park and won him a big, white stuffed bear.

"Sam! Catch" I called one night. He caught what I'd thrown at him with one hand and looked at it. He smiled and even let out a giggle.

"This is so cool! Did you make one for the older me" he asked me grinning. I had sewn a little doll/plushie of what Sky had told me Sam had looked like when they had met him. It had a smaller version of his jeans jacket and red hair. I made a slightly bigger version of it for the older Sam, but his had blonder hair like he did.

"What's..." the older Sam began. He was interrupted by the doll smacking him in the face. He caught it as it was falling to the ground. He looked at it and snickered. His doll had a white shirt with the SPD logo on it and blue jeans.

"I made one of Bridge too" I said holding up the second Bridge doll I had just finished the night before. On the ones of Bridge, I made Bridge's green eyes a little bigger and his mouth was slightly open as if he was about to start talking and he was also grinning from ear to ear. I looked at it and smiled. That fit my best friend almost to a tee. I had also made Bridge; the dolls; small green SPD t-shirts and black pants.

"Is that going to be...Sky" the younger Sam asked laughing as he picked up a doll form that was going to be the second Sky doll. I nodded and turned back to my work on my current version. I had just finished his face and was working on his hands. I had put the look I had seen on Sky for a long time. The doll's eyebrows were pointing towards its blue eyes and its mouth was only a small thin line.

"Here Sammy, look at this" I told him two nights later when I was done with both of them. I showed him one of the dolls. I had made Sky's SPD uniform; he was almost always wearing it; as well as a little book firmly attatched to one of its hands. On the book, I had my amped up sewing machine etch SPD Handbook on the cover. Sam fell into fits of laughter.

"Hey Jayce" Bridge called to me as he passed me to go into his and Sky's room. Sky followed soon after giving me a suspicious look at my grin. I was sitting in the common room that had their quaters connected to it. Mom had come to visit a week earlier, but had left to go back to Silver Hills with dad the day before.

"Kat was a ranger? Cool" I said as Bridge finished telling me about the monster they had stopped. I was waiting for either him or Sky to say something. Sky hadn't even come out of the room yet.

"Oh, by the way, Jayce. Look what I found" Bridge said holding up both the Bridge and Sky dolls I had made and put in their room when they were out. Sky came out of their room just as Bridge held the dolls up. Sky eyed the dolls; his especially; and came over.

"What is that and why is it wearing my uniform? Is that me" he asked as he grabbed it from Bridge's hand. I nearly fell off the couch laughing at his face. It was a mix of curiosity, annoyance, and something else.

"Well, it...he's holding the SPD handbook and he's wearing the suit you wear all the time. Plus, he looks like you do and he even has the same color eyes and hair as you; and he also has the same expression you have some times. It's gotta be you; well a doll that looks like you" Bridge said trying to make Sky's face. I started laughing again at Bridge's imitation. It was perfect!

"Oh my gosh! You have a Sky doll!? It looks so cute! Who made it? I want one of me" Syd said bouncing up to us and taking the doll from Sky. She looked at it and smiled.

"Yeah, it looks perfect. It's definitely Sky for sure" Jack teased taking it from Syd and holding it next to Sky's face. Sky glared at him and Jack and I started laughing. He looked like the doll now!

"Why is Sky trying to look like that doll? Who made that, that's great work" Z added walking over. Sky rolled his eyes, but grabbed the doll back. Bridge held his.

_"You're a pain; you know that" _Sky sent to me. He gave me a look from where he was standing. The others were too busy looking at the doll to notice.

"I've got one too! I like mine! Whoever made it is good...and sneaky" he pipped up tracing the mouth and smiling. Syd reached over and took Sky's doll from his hand again. Sky yelped in surprise.

"I like the little handbook Sky's holding" Syd said fingering the book in the doll's hand. I had made the handbook before I began both Sams' dolls. Mom had been good with the needle and thread and stuff like this and I took after her. He took the doll back from Syd; making the others look at him.

"Hey! Jayce probably worked hard on this" he said defensively. The others turned to me. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. Bridge turned to me and smiled like his doll.

"Wow Jayce! This is awesome! I love it! Thanks" he said pulling me into a hug so quick, I nearly squeaked in surprise. After he let go, Syd pounced on me. Bridge ran his hand over the doll again and hugged it tightly.

"Can you make one for me Jaycen? Please? You don't have to do it right now, but I want one! They're so cute! Can mine have a dress? Oh, and some other clothes too? Please" she asked me. I laughed and told her I could do that. Jack and Z; surprisingly; also asked me to make one of themselves for them.

"You should show them ours mom" Sam said from the door. I looked over at him and he nodded. The younger Sam had already let me borrow his. I pulled out both of their's and Syd squealed a little and took them.

"This is really good Jaycen" Z commented as she took the younger Sam's doll. Jack, Z, and Syd didn't call me Jayce like the others, but I guessed it was because we weren't that close. I took out the first one I ever made; my doll. Sky laughed at my doll's outfit. I had made my favorite outfit; a gold, low cut t-shirt, blue jeans, and long black boots with no heels. He thought I looked weird in that outfit. My doll had black eyeliner and had gold eye shadow like I wore everyday.

"You made one of yourself" Bridge said happily grabbing mine and having it 'talk' to his. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. I turned to Sky and told him about my two extras. Bridge and Sky both blinked.

"Why would I throw it out? I like it Jayce" he said giving me a quick kiss on my forehead before going to his room quickly. Bridge continued to stare at me; my doll and his in each of his hands. He shrugged and went back to having them talk while Syd began to tell me about the outfits she wanted me to make. The next week passed with not many arrests and no attacks from Grumm. Then, one night, I had dream.

_"Jayce! Be careful! Bork put me in a room; I don't know where it is, but the walls are moving! I heard a church bell, a train, fog horn, and buzzer...Jayce! He's behind you! LOOK OUT" Bridge yelled to me. I looked to Bridge's voice and saw the walls squash Bridge as he he continued talking and felt someone behind me. I spun around and saw a flattened Bridge and jumped._

"Mom? Mom! MOM" a voice yelled making me shoot up in bed. I saw both Sams looking at me worriedly. I was sweating and I climbed out of bed. I pulled a robe on and paded out of the apartment with my key and a quick 'I need to go out' to both Sams. I walked around in the dark halls until I reached my destination. The door swished open.

"Ugh, Jayce" Sky's tired voice asked through the darkness. I padded in without asking if I could come in and moved towards the opposite bed from Sky's. The little green eyes and wide smile of Bridge's doll peeked out from over his arm.

"Thank you" I whispered quietly. I heard two feet hit the ground behind me and a form loomed behind me. I knew who it was though; I didn't have to worry about being attacked. My heart was still pounding in my chest.

"Jayce, what happened? What's wrong" Sky's voice piped up again; this time closer, but still as tired. Bridge turned over and moaned. I kept staring at Bridge. I gulped.

"Wha...? Jayce? What's wrong? Jayce is attacking us" Bridge asked Sky sleepily. He rubbed his eyes. A moment later, his green eyes looked up at me. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Jayce, are you ok" Sky asked. I didn't move or even say anything. I was still running through my nightmare again and again. Bridge sat up and then stood up a moment later. He began to tip backwards, but caught himself. He placed his gloved hands on my arms.

"Jayce, did you have a nightmare" he asked me rubbing his eyes again. He looked at me and I nodded after a minute. I have very few nightmares, but when I do, they're usually really bad. I had needed Sam; the older one; to sleep in the same bed as me for a couple of nights after we were kidnapped.

"I'm sorry Bridge" I apologized. Bridge shook his head; he knew about my nightmares. I had one at his house once when we were young during a sleepover and Bridge needed to sleep in the same room as me.

"Uh uh. Don't be. Stay here" he mumbled. He went to put me in his bed while he moved to the floor. I stopped him and took the floor and laid there. Bridge looked at me once to make sure I was ok and feel asleep. Sky followed a minute later and I did as well a couple minutes after Sky. I thought I heard the swish of the common room doors, but I was probably imagining it. The next day, we were sent to look for Bork.

"Follow me" Bridge called. He hoped onto a nearby box, over a road block, back onto the box he hoped off of, and onto a cart while sticking his leg up behind him. I let out a small snicker. I was stil nervous, but Bridge's antics helped a little. Sky sighed and rubbed his head.

"Ok, we don't have to do that; do we" Z asked looking between me and Jack we both shook our heads. She sighed in relief. I wanted to say that Sky had to do it, but kept myself quiet.

"No sign of Bork, Commander" Sky reported. I felt my stomach do a couple of flips again. I stood next to Bridge. Did I have a premonition dream; as Bridge called it. I wasn't psychic, but still; it could happen to others. Couldn't it?

"Right" everyone said when Jack said that we'd split up. Bridge and Sky went together while Sam followed Z and I teamed up with Jack. As we searched the area, Jack turned to me.

"Are you alright" he asked me. I glanced to him and then back at my surroundings. I was on edge. Bork might kidnap my best friend and kill him.

"Uh, not really. I had a dream with Bork and Bridge" I confessed to Jack. Cruger heard what I had said and sent word to Bridge to be careful. If anything, we didn't want to repeat what happened with the three aliens. About a half hour later, Bridge wasn't responding and was missing.

"The suggestion and the order were good ones" Cruger told Sky and Jack as they both took responsibility for Bridge's disappearance. I was pacing behind the two of them and was probably wearing a hole in the floor.

"Sir, I should've gone with him. I had a dream that Bridge was going to be in trouble; I should've known" I said stopping for a moment. I began again until Cruger cleared his throat.

"Cadet, how were you supposed to know that it was going to happen for sure" he asked me. I looked down at my feet. I didn't have an answer, but I still felt guilty.

"I'll go" Jack volunteered when Commander Cruger mentioned that we needed to take action. Sky volunteered as well and I looked over at him. He was worried like I was. I stepped up.

"Commander, I should go. I think I know where he is. I can get to him faster than the others can with my bike" I said. Jack and Sky looked at me. I told the three of them about my dream, but not what Bridge had said in my dream. Cruger nodded.

"Go, and don't come back without him" he told me. I nodded, saluted to him, and teleported to my bike already morphed. There was no time to waste and I took off. _I'm coming Bridge! I'm not going to lose you this time_ I thought as I pushed my bike to the limit.

"Jack? Jack" I heard from inside my helmet a while later. I gasped and nearly fell of my bike at the sound of his voice. He was ok!

"Bridge! It's Jaycen, I'm headed towards you! You heard a church bell, train, fog horn and buzzer right" I asked him. There was a silence on the other side and I thought he was hurt for a moment.

"Yeah, how'd you know" he asked. I knew where he was and I was getting closer. I told him how I knew and that I was on my way. I had seen the place in my dream and I needed to get there quickly. As soon as I got there, krybots were waiting for me.

"Oh come on" I yelled. I sighed and revved the engine before speeding off towards the metal foot soilders of Grumms. Bridge needed me and I wasn't going to let him die. I battled with the krybots for a couple of minutes before I just decided to shoot them and run them over with my bike. I saw a box with some pieces of plywood on them; a perfect ramp to jump the fence. I was glad none of my parents were here to see what I was going to do; they'd have a heart attack and commit felony murder. Turning around, I got into position. I sped at the krybots and shot at them and jumped the fence perfectly.

"Good, because I'd say I've got twenty seconds left" Bridge said after I told him I was almost there. I held the handle bars of my bike with my knees and used my blaster to shoot at it while using the ones on my bike as well. Adrenaline gave me extra stregnth, so I used it. I jumped the crumpled wall and jumped off my bike.

"Bridge! Take my hand" I yelled to him after I smashed the floor. I had heard something moving under me and knew I was right above Bridge. I yanked him out just as the walls smashed together. It would've been nice to be able to use my teleportation power, but I couldn't from surpressing it too long. I sighed. The dream didn't come true.

"Thanks Jayce" Bridge said as I brought him over to my bike. I picked him up off the ground from where he fell and pulled him into a tight hug. I clung to him; happy that he was safe.

"Are you alright" I asked him pulling away a little. He nodded, but took out his morpher. I yanked him into a hug again and he dropped his broken morpher. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Jayce" he asked. Before I could say anything, I was interrupted by a loud barking; RIC. Bridge pulled away and bent down as RIC came over.

"Good dog" I said as RIC dropped a morpher into Bridge's hand. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and watched as he stood up and morphed. We hurried back to base and got into our zords; Bridge into his SWAT fighter. I hurried to Sam and caught him as he was coming back towards me. The monster went to shoot us, but the flyers got to the monster first.

"The flyers" Sam yelled as we watched them transform into the SWAT megazord. I watched them fight from my megazord; my heart was still pounding in my chest. The rangers brought him up to space and I gladly stayed down with Sam. Bork would be Bridge's to contain and I thought I heard him do just that. We met back up in the command center; Sam being the last to enter. Cruger went down the line we were in and complimented us.

"Jaycen, your determination and courage to find your fellow ranger was exemplary" he said when he got to me. I smiled. When he finished, he called me to him. I blinked as he told me that he had been the one to follow me to Sky and Bridge's room; and that, while it was normally prohibited, he allowed it since he knew about my nightmare. I sighed. I wasn't going to get punished.

"Jayce" Bridge called as he saw me walk out of the commnd center. He'd apparently been waiting for me this entire time. I almost had a flashback to when I had tried to talk to Sam about the reason behind his apology.

"Is everything ok" I asked him worriedly. He cocked an eyebrow before he realized what I was talking about. He assured me that he was fine.

"Jayce, was that what your nightmare was about" he asked. I looked at the ground, but nodded. I told him about the whole dream. Bridge stopped me and pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for a moment before he told me not to be afraid to tell him if I had a dream like that again. We grabbed my doll and his and Sky's and sat in their common room playing with the dolls. We may have looked immature, but neither of cared; we needed to let loose.

* * *

Ok, so I've decided that History and Wormhole won't happen. I'm planning something **WAY** bigger for next chapter; a large team up between multiple teams. I agreed with others when I saw that Tommy was stuck in his suit in Wormhole and wasn't even in History, so I'm going to add him in my story. Him and another legendary ranger. Also, I wanted Sky and Jaycen to have another connection to the Power Rangers. You'll see next chapter. ;) Also, the next chapter is somewhat of a song chapter. Only the end has part of a song I like and it fits what's coming up.


	12. Mayhem

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: I came up with the idea for this chapter while walking today and it made sense to put it in now. Usually, I need to wait to put my ideas in and they begin to annoy me. Impact will be the episode I do for chapter after the team up chapter; so it'll probably be chapter 14.

Song: If Today Was Your Last Day. Nickleback.

POV: Jaycen.

Chapter 12

I was in the command center when Kat got a reading that was off the charts. She let out a gasp that startled both me and Commander Cruger.

"Kat, what's wrong" Cruger asked her. She told him what she was seeing and I went over to look at it. I nearly fell over at the readings. It wasn't Troobian energy; it was more like ranger energy, but something was wrong with it.

"Maybe it's the A-Squad. Commander, would you like for me to check it out" I asked. Cruger looked at me and nodded. I hd just gotten new upgrades for my stuff and tested everything out yesterday.

"Now rangers, you're going to help me destroy the planet" Broodwing's voice echoed over to me. I had nearly reached the location and my eyes widened. I jerked my bike around and nearly fell off as it spun. I turned the bike off when I was in a safe spot and peeked around the corner.

"Yes Broodwing" three voices said sounding like drones. I took a another quick glance and I nearly gasped loudly. This was not good. I began to feel dizzy and I wondered if Sky felt it too. Standing in front of Broodwing were the three Dino Thunder rangers; one of them being my Uncle Conner.

"Commander, this is not good. Broodwing has brought three Dino rangers to the future and has turned them evil. I'm heading back to base. I can't fight them" I reported quietly. As I got up, I found a black gem near me and I picked it up. I got on my bike and drove away. Luckily, the dizzyness had subsided and I could move without falling over. Time was shifting.

"Commander, I don't think it's a good idea to send the rangers to fight them. The three of them have fought some of the most treacherous villians in history" Kat told Cruger. I walked in circles as I tried to think of something we could do.

"Kat, didn't the rangers use Dino gems" I asked holding out the black gem I had found "It may be crazy to suggest, but maybe we can bring Dr. Tommy Oliver to the present. At the age he's at in this time, he's in no shape to fight". Cruger took my suggestion. A moment later, Cruger nodded to Kat; who took the gem.

"I do not like to mess with time, but it is necessary" Cruger stated. As Kat used the Dino gem and the computer to bring Dr. Oliver to the future, she called the rest of the rangers in.

"What's wrong Commander" Jack asked as they all ran in. Cruger was busy helping Kat and I was left to debrief the others. I turned to them and cleared my throat. Sky was looking at me worriedly.

"I'm sure you've noticed something...going on with Sky. We had recieved energy readings that were off the charts" I began. The others looked at each other and Sky looked at me curiously.

"Do we need to check it out? Maybe it's the A-Squad. What does this have to do with Sky" Z asked me. I sighed. They didn't know about Conner. Uncle Conner; when Mirloc had captured dad; had come to help take care of me and Sky while helping mom get back on her feet. Taking him from the past disrupted the timeline and caused a time shift. I had needed to use my knowledge of time and how it worked to create Sam's morpher.

"I already checked it out. It's not good; and definitely not the A-Sqaud" I replied. I showed them video of what I had been found; one of the cameras in the area had captured footage of it. They gasped. I, then, explained the reason all of it had to do with me and Sky.

"I've got it! Dr. Tommy Oliver should be here any moment' Kat said. A moment later, a young Tommy Oliver from the year 2005 appeared in the command center. He looked around and got into a fighting stance. My training for A-Squad kicked in.

"Woah! Dr. Oliver! It's ok, we're Power Rangers" I called. I was the one closest to him and I showed him my morpher. He relaxed a little. Uncle Conner had warned me that he was a black belt in karate and not to tick him off. I introduced each of the team, Cruger, and Kat to him. Cruger let me continue.

"Where am I" he asked me. Being part of the A-Squad, I was used to having to talk to civilians and giving more formal reports to others. When working with others with lower ranks than me, I needed to take charge. I was considered part of the A-Squad even though I kind of wasn't.

"You are in the Command Center of the base for Space Patrol Delta. We are the police force in the year 2025 and we have brought you to the future to help us. I'm sure you're aware that three of your students have gone missing" I replied calmly. My hands; as learned in training; were either folded behind my back or at my side respectfully. Dr. Oliver looked at me.

"Yeah, Conner, Kira, and Ethan. Is everything ok" he asked sensing that something was off. I sighed and directed him to the screen where Kat showed the footage from earlier again.

"As you can see, aliens and humans live in harmony here except for a fraction of the population. This here, is Broodwing. He would would be what Elsa or Zeltrax was when you had fought Mesogog" I informed him. Dr. Oliver winced and rubbed his face. I began to feel dizzy again and looked to Kat for help. She took over and I went to lean on the center console. Sam came and stood next to me. Sky and I weren't going to be erased from time or anything, but our memories were probably going to change. The only thing that would change significantly, would be Uncle Conner helping us out. Mom would be upset, but we'd still be able to make it.

"Broodwing has transported your students to this time as well as turning them evil" Kat continued. Dr. Oliver looked at me worriedly. I saw Sky stumble a little before shaking his head. Syd and Z stood closer to him. If the timeline truly changed, mom probably would've gotten help from grandpa; my dad's dad; and mom's other brother, Eric would've helped out too. My other grandparents would've also helped; so we would've really been set with help.

"Is she ok" Dr. Oliver asked Kat and Cruger. I really hoped we could help Uncle Conner and the others. I used to love hearing stories about his ranger days. We had found out that he'd been a ranger because a few remaining Tyrannadrones had come after him and had gotten to me and Sky.

"I'll be fine. We just need to save Conner, Kira, and Ethan" I said. The dizzyness passed thankfully; I hoped it didn't happen when we needed to fight. We wouldn't be able to have Uncle Conner's friend Trent help. The archives said that the white Dino gem had disappeared shortly after the final battle and apparently, it wasn't on Onyx. I looked over at Bridge. He hadn't moved from his spot since Dr. Oliver arrived; who had seen him too.

"Uh, is he ok too" he asked. I suddenly realized what was wrong with him. I walked over and grabbed his shoulders. I made sure I was standing in his line of vision.

"Bridge, BREATHE! BREATHE BRIDGE, BREATHE" I yelled at him as I shook him. Bridge still didn't move or say anything and I was reluctant to smack him. Sky seemed to understand what was going on and spun him around. A loud smack was heard.

"Snap out of it Bridge! He's just a person" he hissed at him. Bridge had realized that the first green ranger had been in the same room as he was. Sky and I didn't find it odd, but then again, the two of us had been surrounded by rangers our whole lives. Jason, the first red ranger had even been over our house a couple of times when we were kids.

"Sorry, he'll be ok" I said. Dr. Oliver realized what was happening when he heard Sky. Dr. Oliver waved it off and smiled a little uncomfortably at Bridge. Bridge gave Sky a look and the alarms went off. The Dino rangers were on the loose. I silently morphed and the others followed. I warned Dr. Oliver what I was doing before teleporting out to the truck the others had. I was lucky if I was able to teleport once every month or two. This month, I'd gotten two teleportations in.

"Destroy them" Broodwing yelled to the three Dino rangers. They came at us and we fought. Dr. Oliver attempted to get to each of them to snap out of it. We were beaten fifteen minutes into fighting. When we arrived back at the command center, Dr. Oliver demorphed and paced as he tried to figure out how to get through to them.

_"I've got to get through to Uncle Conner! Maybe if I demorph in front of him? I've got to try it"_ I thought to myself. A hand grabbed my shoulder. Dad walked into the room; Kat had called him and Uncle Eric in for back up. Dad and Uncle Eric greeted Dr. Oliver.

"Jayce, DON'T YOU DARE! Are you trying to get yourself killed" Sky told me gritting his teeth. I didn't realize I had either sent that thought to him or he had heard me. Dad and the others looked up. Dr. Oliver stopped pacing and the others stopped what they were doing. I grabbed the hand.

"I've got to Sky! That's the only chance we have. Besides, I'm the better equipped one of you guys! I might be able to get through to them; if not all of them, then...Conner" I told him. Dad and the others looked from me to Sky and back again.

"NO! You are _**NOT**_ demorphing in front of an evil trio of former rangers! They. Can. Kill. You" Sky growled. Everyone started talking at that moment.

"Jaycen Alexandra Jennifer Collins Tate! What would posses you to even think about doing something like that" dad asked angrily. Uncle Eric was threatening to lock me in my room if I went out. I couldn't understand or hear what Jack, Z, and Syd were saying.

"Do you know how many rangers died in battle? We don't need any more! If anyone should go out there, it should be me" Dr. Oliver shouted at me. I think he looked like he was ready to use his karate skills on me. Dad and Sky began to try to get to Cruger to stop me. Kat tried to get everyone's attention; nobody could hear her.

"Jayce, I don't want you to go out there alone; you're my best friend, and if you go out there alone, you might die; and I don't want you to die. Please don't go out there alone" Bridge begged coming up to me in order to be heard. Sam came up to me as well. Cruger tried to get everyone to stop this time.

"Mom! I came here to save you and keep you safe, not lose you! I need a mom; Sam needs a mom! If you go out there, you have a really good chance getting killed" Sam cried. I looked over the room and Uncle Eric had turned back to me and Sky was crossing the room towards me while dad still tried to talk to Cruger. Cruger's eyes grew and his mouth started to move. I got ready for what I knew was coming.

"**EVERYBODY! QUIET**" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. The room fell silent and I pulled my fingers out of my ears. A dozen or so eyes fell on him and blinked. Uncle Eric shifted nervously.

"Right, now that I can hear myself think; Doggie, I've upgraded Jaycen's weapons and vehicles. I think, if anything, she might be able to get throught to Conner" Kat said looking at me. I had told Kat about Uncle Conner once when I was watching her work during one of my first years at the academy.

"I agree" Cruger said. Chatter began again, but died as soon as he gave them a look. Knowing both of my parents, he also knew about Uncle Conner as well.

"Knowing our situation, I've decided to bring another ranger to the present to help in any way he can" Kat before ay of us could ask who it was, a guy with a large build and red shirt landed in the command center. This time, most of the B-Squad's mouths hung open. Kat had brought Jason Lee Scott to 2025. Like Dr. Oliver, Jason got in a fighting stance. Dad, Uncle Eric, and Dr. Oliver stepped up and Jason relaxed when he saw them.

"Welcome to the future Jase" Dr. Oliver said to him. Jason looked around the command center. Dad and Uncle Eric took turns explaining the situation to him.

"Jeez Tommy, can't get enough of the Power Rangers, eh" he asked. I laughed. I had heard the same thing at one of Uncle Conner's birthday parties. Jason had met Uncle Conner at dad's funeral and the two got a long; Jason had once told me that he saw a younger version of himself when he was a ranger in Uncle Conner.

"A-Squad Gold ranger Jaycen Tate. I'm also Wes' daughter" I said when he turned to me. I was only three in 2005 where Jason was from, so he wouldn't recognize me. The others were too stunned, but Sky stepped up.

"Jason, I'm Sky, Wes' son" he said. Jason smiled at us and gave us a high five. He gave a nod to the other rangers and went over to Jack. Jack saluted him and Jason just patted him on his arm. I was waiting to see if Jason would feel the tension that was still hovering in the room. He turned to Sam and noticed the frown on his face and him staring a hole through me.

"What happened" he asked motioning towards him. Sam turned and looked at him; he still had a frown on his face. Jason looked around the room and saw that the others no longer had smiles on their faces. I sighed.

* * *

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

* * *

"Guys, I know what I'm getting myself into" I said. I know they weren't happy about it, but if the worst did happen, I didn't want this to be how I remembered them. Jason turned to me.

"What are you talking about? You guys are trying to break this spell that's making these guys evil aren't you? Why does it sound like someone's going to their death" he asked. Nobody had told him about what I was about to do. Nobody answered.

* * *

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

* * *

"We are trying to do that, but I think I can get through to one of them. I could possibly be killed in the process" I informed him. His jaw clenched and he looked me straight in the eye.

"Are you going with any back up" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his power coin.

* * *

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

* * *

"I have to go alone. I'm the only one who has the equipment to go in" I said. I stopped him from doing anything else. I was pretty sure he was going to try and come with me. I didn't get a chance to use my new gear in the first fight, now I would. I wouldn't have to worry about Sam, Bridge, Sky, or any of the others. I _had_ to do this; it would prove that I _wasn't_ worthless. I needed to do this and I'd probably do this whether I had permission or not.

"Equipment is good, but you need more than that" Jason said. I closed my eyes. I had family that were power rangers and family friends that were power rangers; I knew that all too well. Rangering was a dangerous business; dad was an example of that. None of that made me think twice about what I was going to do. The whole room was still silent.

"I know. It takes skill, heart, and courage to fight evil. You taught me that Jason. You were also the one to teach me martial arts when I was younger. Sky looked up to and tried to mimick everything dad did and I watched you" I said. I had begged and pleaded him as a kid to teach me martial arts to the point where mom told him that I'd keep bugging him every time he came over. He didn't have any objections either. He nodded as he swallowed and grabbed my arms.

* * *

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

* * *

"Even then, there's no guarantee that you'll make it out. Jaycen, think about it, ok? My old mentor, Zordon was killed, Kendrix from the Terra Venture Power Rangers was killed" Jason said. I was told since I was young that Jason always thought of me as his daughter. Jason was married and had kids, but all three of them were boys. Dad and Jason weren't as close as Jason was with Dr. Oliver, but they were still good friends. I closed my eyes and morphed silently.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly. Dad stared at me and his face paled; Sky and Uncle Eric's faces followed suit. Bridge's mouth opened. Tears slid down Sam's face and Jason's eyes widened.

"Jaycen..." he began. I gave dad one last hug and squeezed Sky's arm tightly. I was scared, believe me, but I wasn't backing out. I looked at Bridge; combined the two of us had taken so many goofy pictures together before coming to SPD. They were in my room and I didn't have time to go look at them. If I died, I hoped it wouldn't hit Bridge and Sky too hard. Or anybody. I hoped they'd be able to move on; get married and have kids. I shook my head I was making myself too nervous and I might start to second guess myself.

* * *

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

* * *

"Commander, Kat, if I don't make it back I want you to know that I'm honored to have served with both of you. The B-Squad as well" I told them. Kat nodded and tears were forming in her eyes; she was scared as well. I gave her a quick hug and bowed to Cruger; who bowed back. Dr. Oliver and the rest of the B-Squad were stunned silent. And Sam. Jeez, I'd miss both of them if I died. I took off my helmet briefly.

"Mom, please! Don't go! PLEASE" Sam begged. I pulled him close and kissed him on his forehead. Sam was a great ranger; I was proud of him. He'd probably go as far as Commander and then some. I got to my bike and drove away with tears falling. I hoped I was going to make it through this. When I got to the scene I made sure I was ready and called the Dino rangers out.

* * *

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

* * *

"Come on out" I said loudly. I saw Kira and Ethan come at me from the front and trapped them using the power from my mom. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to my mom. I wanted to see her again. Did she know I loved her?

"Are you ready to die gold ranger" a voice sneered behind me; Conner. I closed my eyes and a few tears trickled out of my eyes. I was ready, but I didn't want to. I demorphed and attempted to talk to him; get him to recognize me, my name, or anything I thought would break the spell. His hands wrapped around my throat and squeezed. I looked at him and another tear made its way from my eyes. I looked over Uncle Conner's shoulder and saw a camera; they were watching. My world went black.

* * *

I'm sorry, I know I'm mean, but I had to end it there. Please review.


	13. Mayhem Part 2

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: Team up part 2. Writing the end of the last chapter made me start crying. I was listening to the song while I wrote. That same song will also be best listened to with the last battle. That chapter WON'T have a song, but it's still good for that moment.

POV: Wes, Jaycen, and Sky.

Chapter 13

I stood there unable to move as Jaycen left the room. Everyone was still and silent. Jaycen, my baby girl, was possibly going to her death. I wanted to go with her; protect her from what she was going up against. I wanted to protect my kids from every type evil out there, but I couldn't. Sky walked up next to me. I looked at him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Dad, I'm scared" he got out. I pulled him close. Sky was my baby boy; he looked up to me ever since he was small. He'd always follow me around; he even tried to follow me out the door one day as I left for work.

"I know Sky, I am too" I mumbled. A couple of times, I caught him playing with my morpher as well. He and Jaycen both somehow managed to transform; at different times; and I found them lying on the floor because their small, toddler heads couldn't hold the weight of the helmet. I hated Broodwing and Grumm with every fiber of my being.

_"Dadda! Dadda" _Jaycen had called as a baby. It was her first word and it sent me into tears. For a while Candy, my wife, and I thought her first word was going to be 'no'. It was Sky's instead.

"Are you ready to die gold ranger" Conner's voice asked my daughter. It wasn't Conner speaking; there's no way it could've been. My brother-in-law loved his niece. He squeezed her throat and I clutched Sky tighter. She looked at the camera before she passed out.

"No" Jason yelled. Jason, since the twins were born, had seen Jaycen like a daughter. He and his wife had had three boys, but no girls. I looked away from the screen as a tear rolled down my face.

_"I love you daddy" _she had said the day I left to go fight Mirloc. I had kissed both twins goodbye after my wife and waved as I left the yard. _I love you too baby_ I told her looking at the floor.

"J-Jaycen" Conner stuttered. We all looked up. Conner was staring at Jaycen's form in his hands as her eyes closed. Eyes that she got from her mother. He looked at his surroundings. He was shaking. The B-Squad, Tommy, and Jason left to go to the scene.

"Die! All of you are going to die" the other two shouted. Conner let them out and they pounced on him. They began to attack him, but as soon as they did, the spell broke for them too. Jaycen knew what she was doing, but did she sacrifice herself to do it? I hoped not. _Let my daughter live mom. Please don't take her yet_ I begged. My mom had died when I was small and I didn't remember her very much.

"Conner, let her go" Tommy said softly as Jason reached for her. He looked at Tommy and then at the others, who crowded around him in fear. In what seemed like hours, they were back at the base.

"Dr. O, I didn't know! J-Jaycen, my niece, she's...she's only three, but...those were her eyes; my sister's eyes and the hair...only Jaycen would look like my sister and brother-in-law" Conner said shakily as Tommy walked in with the three Dino Thunder rangers.

"Look out" Jason called as he came through with a limp Jaycen in his arms. Sky, Eric, and Jaycen's friend Bridge were already following him to the infirmary. I went to catch up and passed by a younger Conner.

"Wes" he asked. He got up and followed me. We were all shooed out of the infirmary since all of us had crowded in there. I paced in hall again for the second time since I was freed from Mirloc waiting for news on my daughter. The doors opened.

"I presume you're all hear for news on Ms. Jaycen Tate" the doctor said as he looked at all of us. Conner blanched on hearing the name. We nodded. The doctor smiled and I relaxed.

"Yes, how is she" Sky asked. Sky has been protective of Jay since they were little. I don't know about after they were seven, but it seemed like he was.

"She will be fine. Other than some bruising, she is in perfect health. She just woke up as well" the doctor reported. I sighed. Sky went in and I followed with Jason and Conner behind me.

"Hey guys" she said smiling as we came in. Sky and I rushed up to her and we both held her close. Sky looked like he was about to fall over. Time was shifting due to Conner turning evil, and then good again.

"Never do that again" Sky warned her before kissing her forehead. Jason sat on the end of her bed and looked at her. Conner stood in the background and he looked like he was going to faint.

"I'm glad you're alright kid. Like your brother said, don't ever do that again" Jason said resting a hand on her foot. She nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed before she got up. She went over to Conner.

"Uncle Conner, I don't blame you. That was Broodwing and Grumm's doing, not yours" she told him. Conner looked at her; still wide eyed. Jay pulled him into a hug and Conner began to relax; that is; until he looked at me.

"Wes, I'm sorry, I didn't know" he said. I went over and clapped him on the shoulder. I assured him that I didn't blame him either and even pulled him into a headlock. Conner and his identical twin brother, Eric, were the little brothers I never had. We followed Jay to the command center and saw Kat pull her into a hug.

"I'm glad that you're ok Cadet, however, we've got problems" Commander Cruger said. We all looked at the screen and saw dinosur like creatures.

"Tyrannodrones" Jay said. I looked at her. How'd she know what Tyrannodrones were? She was only two when they were defeated. The Dino Thunder rangers were sent out with the kids and Tommy and they were easily defeating the tyrannodrones. Krybots came in to help the tyrannodrones.

"Commander, I'm getting other readings. They're not krybot or tyrannodrones, I'm not sure what they are" Kat said. We looked at the screen to see a sight that I never thought I'd see again; cyclobots.

"Oh..." Eric began as he saw what I did. Jason looked at us. It wasn't a small group of cyclobots, it was almost a whole army. I felt like I was back fighting the army again; back when Ransik was still at large.

"Kat, we've got to go out there and help them" I called to her. Jason pulled his power coin out and morphed. Eric and I morphed side by side and we ran to help the kids.

"What are they" Jay was asking the others. They shrugged and fought the tyrannodrones and krybots. Eric ran up and took out one sneaking up on the twins.

"Cyclobots. I fought them when Ransik was loose" I told her as I kicked the one I was fighting. The krybots and the tyrannodrones were defeated, but we were still getting hit with the cyclobots. As the fourteen of us were surrounded and about to get hit, sparks flew from the nearest cyclobots and they went to the ground. We all looked up.

"Katie! Lucas! Trip! Jen" Jay yelled. They were in the time ship they had come in when the cyclobot army was attacking Silver Hills. I grinned. Sky gave a shout as he recognized the name Jen. They landed the ship and came running over. I saw another form in red; Alex.

"Need a little help" Jen asked me. I grinned. Jen and I, while cutting it off, wanted to remain civil and be friends. When I saw her again when we teamed up with the Wild Force rangers, we got along pretty well, and she met Candy as well.

"Great timing" Jay told Katie. Alex had an older version of my morpher; it still looked the same probably due to their technology. The now eighteen of us took out the cyclobots with ease. We returned to the SPD base after it was done. The command center seemed a lot smaller though. Jay stood by Commander Cruger and Kat and cleared her throat.

"I will start to introduce everybody. I am A-Squad gold ranger Jaycen Tate and standing next to me are Commander Anubis Doggie Cruger and Kathrine Manx. Then we have the B-Squad rangers; Jack Landors, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Z Delgado, Syd Drew, and Sam Tate. Next to them, I'm sure you know Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers from the Silver Guardians and Time Force team" Jay began. I was proud of my kids. Sky was a ranger; something he'd wanted since he was small; although he always wanted to be the red ranger so bad that Commander Cruger had told me; he'd gotten cocky. As Jay said their names, we all let everybody know who we were.

"I kinda feel bad for Jayce. She has to name all these people" Eric muttered to me. I smiled. I didn't really blame him either. Jay was the A-Squad special ranger. Sky told me that the A-Squad was _the_ elite team in SPD. Jay's squad had disappeared before I was freed from Mirloc, so I didn't get to meet them. They were probably good kids though. Jay seemed distant though and didn't talk about her team much, but Sky didn't either. Sky told me more about them than Jay, but it was probably a thing with the young people today.

"Behind them are four of the Dino Rangers; Tommy Oliver, Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Conner McKnight. And the Mighty Morphin red ranger; Jason Scott" Jay finished. She was going to let Jen or Alex introduce themselves. Conner, as many notice, has a different last name than my wife's maiden name. There was a reason for it, but I really didn't like to share it with strangers.

_"Long story short, my mom wasn't married to my father when I was born and my father disappeared off the grid for a couple of years unaware of my birth. Later, my parents met again and my father learned about me. My parents fell in love again and soon married; I kept my mom's maiden name. A couple of years into their marrige, mom gave birth to my twin brothers; Conner and Eric"_ Candy had explained to me when we were dating.

"I'm Alex Collins, red ranger of the Time Force rangers from the year 3025, this is Jen Collins, Lucas Kendall, Trip, and Katie Walker" Alex introduced. Sky and Jay looked like they were about ready to faint. I never told my kids that my teammates happened to have been from the future. Jay knew about everyone, but Alex and I never said anything about Alex being related to me.

"So you two managed to get back together" I said to Jen as Alex, Jay, Tommy, Jason, and Conner went over to come up with a plan. I saw Jay whirl around to Alex. Jen smiled back at me and held her left ring finger up.

"Yeah, we have two kids too" she said. I smiled and gave he my congrats. I was happy for her; I really was. We talked for a little bit until Jay came stalking over. She went over to Sky.

"Thanks, your descendant is just like you" she told him. Sky raised an eyebrow at her. The other kids looked at her and she gave Sky a weary look.

"What are you talking about" Sky asked. I think I knew what Jay was talking about. Kat had told me that Sky was a by-the-book person. It was the same way with Alex.

"Time Force procedure says we should do this" Jay told him mocking Alex's voice. Sky didn't get it still. Jay sighed, rubbed her face, and went and smacked Sky upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for" he asked her as he rubbed his head. Eric began to snigger and I gave him an annoyed look. Jay had gotten that from me. As a toddler, she had seen me smack the twins; Eric and Conner; in the same way and started copying me. Candy had made me sleep on the couch that night.

"Sound familiar Sky? He is definitely not _my_ descendant" she told him. Alex was standing right behind her. He cleared his throat and Jay turned around.

"Actually, I'm both of yours" he said. Sky's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Jay snorted and Bridge looked like he was about fall off his chair. Alex looked at them.

"Not in that way! Both of you have families and eventually down the line they will meet again and get married. Actually, they'll marry each other and have kids three times. The last one being my grandparents" Alex explained. My eyebrow rose almost into my hairline. Jay shook her head.

"Sky's, I can see; mine, I'm not so sure of" she said. Alex rolled his eyes in frustration. Cruger announced that we should get some rest since we were probably going to have a long day tomorrow if they didn't attack again today. Alex nodded.

"I'm going to get some shooting practice in since we have the time" he said. The red ranger kid, Jack, said that he'd show him where they did that, but Alex said he had something from the future that'd help him. Jay put her hands on her hips.

"How about I challenge you to a shooting contest" she suggested. Alex scoffed and told her that she wouldn't be able to work it being from the past. I bit my lip. Jay was very competetive; whether she knew something or not.

"Alex, let her give it a go" Katie said to him. Jen agreed and Alex gave in. Before they went to get things set up, Katie gave me a hug; a tight one.

"Katie! Not as young as I used to be" I grunted as she squeezed me. Sky looked at me with wide eyes. He'd never met her, so he didn't understand that this was who Katie was.

"It's so good to see you again Wes" she said. I patted her on the back and she finally let go. I took some air in. She turned to Sky and I felt a little sorry for him.

"And you! You look like your father! I've read a lot about you! Don't worry, you're a great ranger; you just need to learn how to have fun" she said yanking him into a hug. Sky's eyes widened even further. I grabbed her shoulder. Jack began to snicker.

"Uh, thanks" he said looking to me for help. I was able to get Katie to let go of him. Sky did look more like me than my wife. He had her eyes and some of facial features, but the rest was me. The three of us went to where Alex and Jay were.

"Ah, I can do better" Jay said just as we entered the room. Jen was smirking and trying not to laugh. Jay took the blaster from Alex and took out the targets in one shot. Alex's mouth fell open and Jen and I started to snicker. Alex went up to the control pannel.

"Ok, I went easy on you that time, but no more" he said. The two of them were more alike than they knew. They each took the next targets down in one shot.

"Haven't you read that my daughter is a good shot Alex" I asked him trying to fight down another bout of laughs. I wrapped an arm around a smiling Jay. Alex shot a dirty look at me. For the next half hour, Jay and Alex tried to one-up each other.

"Ok, ok, I've gotta admit, you're pretty good" Alex said when they finished. Both of them were breathing hard. The next morning, I found Jay in the command center looking at something on the screen.

"Morning Jayce" I said to her as I walked towards her. Jay didn't even look up or say anything. I went over to see what she was looking at. It was a profile of a creature called Bugglesworth.

"Grumm's planning something; I can feel it. This thing was defeated, but there was a reading similar to the one we'd gotten from this" she said. She held up a containment card with the alien inside. I sat down next to her with my cup of coffee.

"Is there any way its coding or whatever it's made up of get copied" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. She sighed and rubbed her face.

"I don't know, but if it's another copy, we might be in trouble. Sam may not remember Bugglesworth and I don't know if he still has his power. I'm not going to even consider having the younger one help" she said. I pulled her into a hug and she yawned a little. Just as she did the doors opened to reveal the older version of my grandson. I was still getting used to the fact that I was a grandfather. I wish my memory wouldn't have been modified after Jay left in 2001; it would've saved my family some grief. Jay looked like she feel asleep or zoned out for a moment.

"Thought you may need this mom" he said handing her a cup. She took it and took a sip. She sighed happily and took another before putting it down and hugging him.

"Thanks Sammy. Hey, do you happen to remember Bugglesworth" she asked him. He looked at the screen and then back at her. He thought for a moment.

"Kinda, why? Is everything ok" he asked. She told him about the readings she'd gotten earlier and how they had matched the ones from the time they had fought him.

"Do you remember how you...your younger self had flipped out when he first saw my doll? Bugglesworth was the one that turned people into dolls" she said. Turned people into dolls? Jay had a doll?

"Oh yeah! Him? I remember it, kinda...it was fifteen years ago. I don't remember everything, but I can't forget that ugly face" Sam said sitting next to Jay. Sam had known Bugglesworth?

"In case this is Bugglesworth; well, a copy; do you remember what you did to stop it" she asked him. Sam thought for a moment. As he was thinking, the door opened and Sky came in with the young girl...Z, was it? The yellow power ranger. She kind of reminded me of Danny Delgado and his wife.

"What's wrong Jayce? Why'd you need to see Z" Sky asked her. My brain took a moment to catch up before I remembered her falling asleep before. That must've been her talking to her brother. I never got that whole thing, but I've never had a twin, let alone a brother or sister.

"I got a reading before. It looked like the ones that appeared back when Bugglesworth was roaming around. I wanted to make sure that we have at least the begining of a plan if this is a copy" she said. She wiggled the containment card she held in her hand. A small 'hey' came from the card.

"Well, last time, Sam teleported the staff Bugglesworth had that turned people into dolls into his hands and smashed it to turn them back. Then, we took it out with our megazord" Z told her. Jay thanked Z and turned to Sam again.

"Sam, do you still have your teleportating power" she asked him. He smirked and took out a doll from his pocket and waved his hand at it. It disappeared and reappeared in front of Jay. I finished my coffee and my brain was working normally, but I didn't understand much.

"Wait, can someone explain something to me? Why does Sam and Jay have dolls and what happened with Bugglesworth" I asked. Sky, Sam, and Z explained what happened with Bugglesworth while Jay talked to someone on her morpher. After I got the story about Bugglesworth, Jay began to explain about the dolls. Bridge walked in a couple of minutes later with some dolls in his arms.

"Dad, this is my doll, the one I was talking about" she said holding up the doll that looked like her. All of these dolls were made by her? I picked up the Sky doll and looked at it. It looked like my son, but it was glaring and had an SPD handbook in its hands. I got the SPD handbook, but not the glare.

"Jayce made that because that's the face Sky usually makes. It's like mine. Mine has a face that I kinda do; except I can't really do that face; it's kinda hard actually, but it still looks a lot like me. Jayce really did a good job on it and..." Bridge began. I blinked.

"Bridge" half the room choursed. The other kids had walked in while Bridge was going on about his doll. I couldn't even understand some of it; he was going so fast. Jay turned to me.

"He basically said that I did a good job and I made it like them" she explained. She handed me Bridge's doll that had big green eyes and a smile with its mouth open. She told me that she did that because Bridge talked a lot, but he smiled as well.

"Cadet" Cruger called entering the command center. Jay and I jumped off of our chairs and saluted him. Then, Jay explained what she had found. Just as she finished, the alarms went off. The doors slid open again and the others piled in.

"It's a Bugglesworth copy" Jay sighed. Just as the kids were about to leave, another screen came up and showed another creature attacking.

"Zeltrax. We defeated him, I don't get how he's here" Tommy said. Jay scrubbed her face again and sighed loudly. We all looked at her.

"Grumm, I had a feeling he was up to something. I also figured today was going to get interesting" she sighed. Surrounding each creature, were groups of tyrannodrones, krybots, and cyclobots.

"How about we split up into two groups four SPD rangers, two Dino rangers, four Time Force rangers, and the remaining two rangers go to the group that only has eight" Jack suggested. Cruger nodded his approval. We all split in two groups pretty fast. The first group had me, Jayce, Sky, Bridge, Sam, Conner, Ethan, Eric, Jason, and Katie. We were going to go fight Bugglesworth since we had Sam in our group. The others, group two; which were Tommy, Kira, Jack, Z, Syd, Cruger, Alex, Jen, Lucas, and Trip; were going to fight Zeltrax. Jaycen rolled her eyes.

"Good luck rangers" Cruger shouted before we all parted. We all had jumped into our vehicles; Jay, Sky, Bridge, and Sam took their bikes while Eric and I took Conner, Ethan, and Jason in our truck.

* * *

_**Jaycen**_

I sighed into my helmet. I knew why most of the people in my group were in my group; they were a 'little' protective of me. I was guilty as well; Sam was my son; it was my job as a mother to protect him as best as I could. Either way, these guys would only change groups if they were forced too; and that meant they had to be dragged kicking and screaming.

"Stop right there" I yelled running over to Bugglesworth; the copy. Dad and Sky took either side of me. Bugglesworth laughed and I already wanted to contain or destroy this thing.

"Ooh! You're not going to get me this time. You don't have Sam" it said in almost a sing-song voice. I pulled out my blaster and shot at it as it lifted its staff.

"I wouldn't say that" Sam said. We had all morphed before we got there and this time, Sam demorphed and waved his hand at the staff. It disappeared and reappeared in Sam's hands.

"Uh oh! Not again" it cried as Sam smashed the staff. Thankfully, we didn't have to worry about anybody being dolls forever; as Sam had explained on the way; this time. Something about this fight made it seem like it was easier than it should be.

"Commander, Bugglesworth has been destroyed. Do you need help with Zeltrax" I asked Cruger. He sent a no over to me and we headed back to the base. A couple of moments later, we were told that Zeltrax was gone. There had been no getting bigger or him jumping into a robot. Things were too easy. Just as I thought that, the ground shook violently.

"Jayce" Sky and dad yelled running to me. When the ground began to shake, the traffic light had just turned green and I was just picking up speed. I managed to stay on and slow my bike down a little, but I was still thrown from it.

"Ok, someone must really hate me" I grumbled as I sat up. Bridge and Sam had gotten my bike while dad and Sky came over to me to see if I was ok.

"They must" Sky agreed as he helped pull me up. I dusted myself off and dad took another look to see if I was ok. I looked up and I felt dread build up in my stomach.

"We're in deep..." I began. Dad went to go berate me for cursing, but his gaze followed mine and he froze. Uncle Eric got out of the truck and came over to us.

"I thought Doomtron was destroyed" he said to dad. I turned to Uncle Eric. I had read about Doomtron in the archives once and recognized dad's name in the report.

"It was" I said to Uncle Eric. All of us were staring at the robot in fear. This was the robot that nearly wiped out Silver Hills and dad and Uncle Eric in the process. Well, Doomtron and the cyclobots.

"Rangers, I'm sending you your zords. Jason, Wes, please return to base" Kat told us. Dad and Jason didn't look too happy about leaving all of us, but Jason couldn't really operate his megazord alone and it was almost impossible bring it to the present. Alex was using dad's old megazord, so that wouldn't work. The rest of us morphed again and jumped into our zords.

"Let's bring this robot down" Jack said from the SWAT megazord. There were seven megazords in total; counting Uncle Eric's Q-Rex; and Dr. Oliver's Brachiozord.

"Woah, woah, woah! Be careful there! This guy was hard to take down when we were fighting it. There's no telling what Grumm did to him" dad said to Jack. I nearly jumped. If dad was talking, then he was in a zord or the command center and the command center was a megazord right now.

"Dad, but how" Sky asked saying exactly what I was thinking. Dad chuckled and I could almost here Uncle Eric roll his eyes from his Q-Rex.

"Your dad's in the command center megazord with Jason, Sky. It's not that hard to figure out" he told him. Dad and Uncle Eric began to playfully bicker until Cruger cut them off with a growl and a 'not now'. Six megazords went for Doomtron, but I kept mine back. All six were thrown back and began to charge again; weapons ready. I scanned the robot.

"**STOP! DON'T SHOOT; DON'T ATTACK**" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. All six megazords stopped where they were; Uncle Eric almost falling off of his Q-Rex.

"What? What's wrong? It's going to destroy the city if we don't stop it Jayce" Sky said sounding a little annoyed. I growled at him. Did any of them even bother to check what Doomtron was running on? It wasn't a Trizirium crystal like it did when dad fought it.

"Yeah, well, if anyone bothered to check before attacking, then maybe you would've realized that if you did hit it, the whole city would blow. It's got magnum lasers in it" I told them.

"What" most of the others yelled. I threw my megazord at it and took Doomtron up into space. My megazord transformed into a gun similar to the one the SWAT megazord makes. Before I could fire at it, I was hit by something and I was knocked into space. I saw Doomtron fly back down to earth.

"Who did that" I yelled out. There was no answer for a moment. I looked around me, but there was nothing but stars. I felt a littlee woozy, but it'd probably go away in a second.

"Worthless little ranger" a voice said. I turned around and saw something coming at me. I shook my head to clear the cobwebs from my brain. I trained my guns on it and fired.

_"Jay?! Jay, are you okay? Where are you"_ Sky sent to me panicking. I didn't answer him, I just kept my focus on the ship coming at me. Something else hit me and I was knocked further into space. I hoped the others were doing ok; I couldn't bring this thing back to earth with me.

"Shut up! I'm bringing you in" I yelled. I attempted to fire again, but I missed. I growled in frustration. This was getting annoying. You know, I was going to ask Cruger if there was a nice, calm space mission or something. Earth was a little chaotic due to Grumm, but still...

"Sorry, my pretty little ranger, but I'm sorry to say that you aren't" whatever it was that was flying the ship laughed. My megazord transformed back into it's original form and I sped fowards with the swords ready.

_"Jaycen Alexandra Jennifer Collins Tate! Where are you"_ Sky yelled through our telepathy. Sky was probably going to have a melt down soon.

"It's _me_ that's bringing you in" it said as it dodged another one of my blows and blasted me even further into space. Ok, this was not good. Ah, so it was working for Grumm. I went to go put my megazord into mode two; the new upgrade; but I was hit again.

"So you _do_ work for Grumm. I thought you did. Well, I don't know if you know this, but every thing that Grumm has sent down to Earth has been destroyed! You'll follow soon" I yelled. I finally landed a blow.

_"Jaycen! ANSWER ME DAMN IT"_ Sky yelled. It sounded like he was out of breath, but it was probably him really panicking. I couldn't contact the others on my communicator, I was still close to Earth and my link to the others was down. Dad was probably having a heart attack as well,

"Take this" I yelled firing at it. It hit its target, but it didn't do too much damage. The ship fired on me and my megazord shook. I was begining to think that my brain was going to be mush or something by the end of this fight.

_"Commander! Doomtron's destroyed, but there was no sign of Jayce out there! I've got to go find her! She might be in trouble"_ Sky was saying. He was speaking and thinking at the same time again.

"Oh, did I tell you; you're _friends_ said to say hi. Well, your teammates" the thing cackled. I was stunned for a second. A-Squad? Was this thing telling the truth? If it was, that'd mean A-Squad was evil. I mean, I knew they were stuck up and idiots, but evil? That'd be a new low.

"You're lying" I yelled. I fired at it and it hit the ship, but like before, it didn't do much damage. I saw the ship come at me and I dodged it. I'd be destroyed if this thing kept getting to me, and I didn't even want to know what'd happen then.

_"There's no room Jason! There's only enough room for us since we're pilots! Those things don't have weapons! If she is in trouble, then you'd be put in danger too! I'm freaking out about Jayce enough dad, I don't want to have to worry about you too"_ Sky was saying. I rolled my eyes. Sky was going to have to learn to be more aware of how to stop this. Sky was getting more frustrated and worried. My brain was too jellied right now to be able to talk to him.

"No I'm nooot! Oh, they also wanted me to ask you if you're sure your friends are your friends because they like for who you are or just because you're on the A-Squad" it cried in a sing-song voice like Bugglesworth. I hit the ship extra hard. Of course they were! Weren't they?

_"Jay, please, tell me you're okay! Please! I don't want to lose you...I love you"_ Sky begged. My throat constricted. I went to go answer him; tell him I was ok, but I was hit again and my brain rattled around in my skull again. I shifted my megazord so that it was pointing to the ship and fired; and missed.

"They told me that they heard that brother of yours thinks of you as a nuisance; he just makes it seem like he cares about you. He really thinks you're a burden; stopping him from fullfilling his dream" it sneered. I shook my head, but some doubt sneaking in. Sky always ticked off at me. I played tricks and pranks on him, but they were all just trying to make him lighten up. Him glaring at me constantly.

"Can it, you dirty slug" I snarled. I'd been put on A-Squad; while he was on B-Squad. Sky wanting to be in charge; like dad. He and Bridge spending loads of time together. I _was_ glad Bridge and Sky were getting along better; Sky really didn't like Bridge when we were younger. I couldn't help but wish to be able to spend more time with both Bridge and Sky, but they always seemed busy when I had free time. Were they working and really _couldn't_ spend time with me?

_"Jay, if anything, please know that I love you. I'm going to find you kid, I will_" I barely heard Sky say. Did he mean it? I was hit again; my megazord couldn't take much more damage.

* * *

_**Sky**_

I was having a full blown panic/anxiety attack right now. Jay wasn't responding to me; something that she normally has been since the Wootox incident. My brain came up with every horrible situation and I was about ready to scream.

"She's not here" Bridge said looking around. My gut clenched again as my mind played scenarios of her in her megazord floating around space, dead. She was my little sister; she may be annoying, but I still loved her. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" I growled. I was cranky; Jay was missing and there was no way that I was going to be in a good mood. I knew Bridge was just trying to help; that he was worried as well; but I couldn't take not knowing whether my little sister was alive or not.

"Hey! Sky, I know you're worried, but you don't have to be rude" Z admonished me. I huffed. I kept looking around; Jay _had_ to be here somewhere. I had nearly had a heart attack when Doomtron had come back and Jay didn't. Dad and most of the others did as well.

_"HEY! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER"_ dad had yelled at it when he saw it. He knew it wouldn't answer, but he was angry. I was half expecting him to try to take control of the Command megazord to attack Doomtron, but he didn't. Jason was yelling curses at it and Uncle Eric almost had his Q-Rex attack it. Even Uncle Conner had been yelling at it. We all would've attacked it if it wouldn't blow up the city upon one of our attacks.

"It's ok Z. He's worried. I am too. Jayce is my best friend, I don't want to lose her" Bridge said. He fell silent. Being the only one really fit for space travel in this situation, we took Doomtron up and destroyed it. And Sam, I'll bet he was going crazy.

_"Jay, pleae, I need you to be ok" _I tried again. Sure, Jay was higher level than me and I wanted to be a step higher, but Jay was always a hard worker when she needed to be and she deserved it; I couldn't be mad at anyone for that. I wanted to hear one of Jay's smart remarks to me again; that would tell me she was definitely alright. My gut did a somersault. If she was dead, it would hurt like hell. I don't know how Sam did it in the future where Jay died.

"She'll be ok. She's tough" Syd said to both of us. Sam and Jay told me that I died in Sam's future. I could understand. It would be almost torture knowing I lived and most of the people I loved and cared for died. Sam said that he didn't know what happened to my mom, but dad didn't get saved from Mirloc. Jack, Z, and Syd died in the attack and Bridge disappeared, so I basically _did_ lose everyone.

"JAYCEN" Bridge yelled scaring me. Jay's megazord was beaten and was being attacked by some kind of ship. If I had control of the megazord, I would've pushed as fast as I could to get to Jay faster. Jack seemed to think the same thing; or at least close to it. Jay somehow managed to ususally be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"SPD! Back off" Jack ordered the ship. If it were me, I wouldn't have been so nice. I probably would've just blasted it. When it didn't we began to fight it. I was finally able to see why Jay wasn't responding; this thing was tough.

"Sky" dad called as he saw us. We had just gotten back to New Tech City after containing the ship and the Troobian controlling it with the combined efforts of the SWAT megazord and Jay's. Dad met us at the base and took me and Jay into his arms. With Sam on her other side, dad took Jay down to the infirmary while we were debriefed. I went to go see how Jay was when we were done with Bridge; I apologized for being rude to him on the way. Jay was alright; a couple of bumps and bruises; and was sent on her way.

"Hey, you're not bad. I'm glad to have you as an ancestor" Alex said to Jay. She smiled and he and Jen boarded the ship after saying goodbye to dad. I still couldn't believe dad had actually fallen in love with someone in the future. Lucas and Trip, who reminded me of Bridge a little; said their goodbyes.

"Hey, it was also good to meet my ancestor. I can't say anything else though, I don't want to give anything in the future away" Trip said to Bridge. Dad and I looked at Trip and our jaws dropped open. He _was_ Bridge's descendant! Bridge happily gave him a clap on the back. Trip went to dad. I suddenly felt myself getting squeezed tightly; Katie.

"Like I said before, you'll make a great ranger" she said. I gasped for breath and nodded. She let go and ran over to dad.

"Oh! I'll miss you too Katie" he gasped patting her on the back. She pulled away and apologized, but dad pulled her into a hug again. Lucas, who was waiting for Katie leaned towards dad.

"Even her daughters are like that" he whispered. Katie went over and smacked his shoulder. We waved goodbye as their time ship left and turned to the Dinos. Uncle Conner hugged both me and Jay and told us to take care of ourselves. We nodded.

"Oh, and Sky. Watch Jayce, something's not right with her" Uncle Conner told me. I looked over at Jay. Something was different about her, but I couldn't place what it was. The Dino rangers said goodbye as they were transported back to 2005. Jason stepped up and shook all of our hands; clapping me on the back and hugging Jay tightly.

"See ya" he said as he disappeared. I sighed. They were all back in their time and everything was back to normal. Hopefully, we would get some peace and quiet after these long two days. We only got a week.

* * *

Whew! The team up is done and now it's on to Impact and Insomnia. for the next chapter. Jaycen is going to be in the wrong place at the wong time again, but again, it makes for a good story. I'm going to skip over Wormhole; I've already done a team up and one's enough; and Resurrection. I can't believe I'm almost done with this story!


	14. Demons

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: Ok, as I said in last chapter, this chapter will be Impact and Insomnia. Jaycen's demons will finally be revealed to the B-Squad. Also, the dragoul in this story is more powerful than the one in the show. Sorry for the blooper; I uploaded chapter 15 twice.

POV: Jaycen and Sky.

Chapter 14

A week after everyone went back to the past, Commander Cruger came to me with a space assignment. I'd requested a space mission so I could be able to think to myself without a lot of people around. I had skirted around Bridge, Sky, Sam; the older one; and dad saying that I was busy when they came to me. Where they really being sincere or was the Troobian right? Sam, probably wasn't in it because I was part of the A-Squad, but I wasn't sure like everything else.

"Huh, going to pass by a meteor. You don't see that often" I mumbled to myself. I had needed to go interrogate a detainee on another planet about another criminal we were trying to catch on Earth. I sat back in the seat in my newly repaired megazord. I hoped it wouldn't be like last time when I got the 'end of the world' call.

_"Cadet Tate! How far out are you? We just recieved word that the Troobians are going to attack and need you back as soon as possible"_ Commander Curger had told me. It seemed like it was only yesterday that I was speeding back to try and help the others. I looked at the meteor still what seemed like galaxies away. I was told that the meteor was supposed to miss earth by a thousand miles or so.

_"I'm on my way Commander"_ I had informed him before I pushed the throttle to the max. I stared at all the stars and remembered reading up on what their stories were. There were the two dippers; formerly polar bears that were killed by Orion, who was killed by the smaller polar bear. I think that was the story. As I was trying to figure out the story, the meteor began to change course. I hopped up and nearly banged my head.

"Commander! I think we've got a problem" I said when I got in contact with base. I stared at the meteor and tried to see if I was right.

"What's wrong Cadet" Cruger asked me. To me, it looked like the meteor had almost changed course, but that was impossible unless Grumm had something to do with it. I sighed. Whoever said 'no rest for the wicked' was right. I explained the situation to him and he said that he'd have the B-Squad talk to Professor Cerebros.

_"Jayce, you know you can talk to me if there's something wrong, right"_ the now forty-six year old Jason had told me. He had called a day after the younger one had returned to the past to talk to me and see how I was doing. I had told him I knew that and talked to him for a couple of more minutes before hanging up and going back to avoiding the others.

"Commander, Kat, what's the situation with the meteor" I asked them when I got a call from base. Kat didn't look so happy and I hd a feeling it had to do with the meteor.

"It's too late; the course of the meteor is set; it's headed right for us" Kat said. I gulped. I guess there goes the 'break from the Troobian attacks' that I was planning.

"Well, there's gotta be a way to stop it" Syd said. I hoped there was; the meteor was HUGE. Stopping the meteor was going to be hard. I clenched the steering column in front of me. We'd have to destroy it.

"Yeah, can't we just destroy it before it gets here" Bridge asked. We'd have to. There was no other way too do so. Oh joy. Kat looked at Bridge and thought.

"There might be a way, but..." Kat began. I think I knew what she was thinking. A direct hit to the meteor might do the trick. It'd take a powerful blast, but it could work.

"Kat, at this point we don't have a lot of options! What is it" Cruger asked her. The others looked at her and Commander Cruger. Kat looked at the ground for a moment.

"A direct hit from a cannon might be able to disintegrate the meteor, but it would have to be at close range. It's an incredibly dangerous mission; one where there's no guarantee of return" she said worriedly.

"I'll do it" both Sky and Jack volunteered at the same time. I blinked. Ok, Jack and Sky getting along? That was weird. Cruger looked between both of them. I closed my eyes. I think I knew what was going to happen and who was going to go.

"Enough! I'm proud of the both of you. It takes a lot of guts to volunteer for such a mission. I have made my decision. Cadet Jaycen Tate, I want you to take your megazord and destroy that meteor" Cruger told me. I nodded. Sky didn't move. Was he going to try and protest because he it would look good or something?

"You'll only get one shot Jaycen; make it count" Kat told me. I nodded again. Sky turned to the monitor and I couldn't read his expression. He looked at Cruger and back at the screen.

"Commander, I should go up there" Sky began. I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly. I knew he was going to protest. Bridge was looking at Cruger with wide eyes. Cruger turned to Sky.

"Cadet, I have made my decision and that's final! Jaycen is the closest to the meteor and she is a good shot" he said. Sky's jaw tightened and he looked away.

* * *

_**Sky**_

I clenched my jaw. This wasn't fair! Just a week ago, I...we could've lost Jay twice in less than forty-eight hours! Now, Jay was going to go destroy a meteor that could also take her life as well? Like Jay was saying, it seemed like someone had it in for her; or me.

"It's not fair" I mumbled throwing myself onto my bed. Why? Why did was the world out for Jay? Why did the world want to take her from me? Jay was my younger twin sister; she was my responsibility! I was supposed to protect her! I couldn't protect her if she was out in space facing a meteor coming her way! My video-phone rang. I considered not picking it up, but it was dad, and he'd keep calling until I answered.

"Sky? What's wrong" dad asked as his picture appeared on the screen. I suddenly realized there was a tear sliding down my cheek. Uncle Eric appeared on screen next to dad looking worried. Mom soon appeared above dad and Uncle Eric. I swiped at it only to realize that there were more. I swallowed.

"Dad..." I began, but my voice failed. Dad and Uncle Eric looked at each other. I was never really a crier; even as a toddler; that was Jay. Jay, my sister that was up in the vast outer space possibly going to her death. The one that had come so closed to death and beat it on multiple occasions. The one that might not be able to cheat it again this time. I wiped my face again, only to have even more slide down.

"Sky, buddy, what happened? Is everything ok" dad asked again softly. The screen turned a little more towards dad and he looked a little more worried. I opened my mouth and closed it.

"Dad, Jayce...she...she might not be coming back" I got out. Dad looked at Uncle Eric again. I explained to them what happened through my tears. I was scared. If not this time, Jay may run out of luck one day and be murdered. I didn't want that to ever happen.

"Jeez, I'll be there as soon as I can" dad said. Uncle Eric nodded in agreement and told dad he'd get the truck. Mom rushed to get another video-phone and call her boss so that she could come as well. Dad went to go say something to me, but the alarms went off.

"Rangers, dragoul attacking the city. Report to zord bay" it said in between the alarms. I looked at the video-phone and turned it off before morphing and running to join the others.

"Sky, where's mom" Sam asked through his helmet. I had managed to wipe the tears away before I morphed and for a moment, I thought there were going to be more. Sam didn't know? That means, if _he_ didn't know, then the younger one didn't either.

"Jaycen's in space trying to destroy a meteor before it hits us" Jack told him bluntly. I snarled. Could he be a bit more blunt? And shouldn't he be a bit more aware that _he's_ her _**son**_? Sam's zord swerved a little as he jerked in shock.

"Gee, why don't you just say that she's dead Jack? That might be a little more nicer" I growled. I could almost hear Jack roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I should sugar coat it" he shot back. It was my turn to roll my eyes. Before I could say anything else, we were close to the dragoul. We began to fight it, but it was winning. Commander Cruger came to our aid with the base megazord.

"Commander, Jaycen Tate reporting in. I've destroyed the meteor and..." Jay called. I nearly jumped in surprise. I had forgotten Jay and Kat installed a communication device while her zord was being repaired. This device allowed Jay to communicate while she was in space. All of our zords got the upgrade after Jay tested it out on her way to her mission. Jay swore.

"What's wrong Cadet" Cruger asked her. I waited anxiously for an answer. Was she in trouble? What was going on? I heard alarms, but not Jay.

"I blew a hole in it. It's still on course" she sighed. I let out a little bit of breath. She was still alright, but the meteor was still headed towards us.

"Try again" Jack told her as we double teamed the dragoul and flew away before we got hit. I agreed with Jack and we went in for another shot. Jack was just about taken out.

"The core" Jay mumbled. I began to worry again. Something told me that she was going to try something stupid and get hurt doing so.

"What about the core mom" Sam asked as he dodged a blast from the dragoul. I clenched the controls tightly. I needed Jay to think before she did anything.

"If I take my megazord and hit it, I can destroy the meteor" she said more to herself than to anyone. Sam and I gasped. If Jay hit the meteor with her zord, she'd destroy herself!

"And yourself? No way" I said shaking my head. I dodged a blast. There was no response from Jay for a moment. I was waiting for Cruger to say something; tell Jay not to do it, but he didn't say anything. I began to tell her not to do it again.

"Sky, zip it" Jay told me. I opened and closed my mouth. Jay never said that to me; at least not with something like this! I was stunned.

"Mom..." Sam began. He didn't want to lose her either. I tried to protest again and avoid another blast at the same time, but Jay told me to zip it again and that she was going to do it. Jack and I blasted the dragoul, but it didn't do much.

"Be safe" Jay whispered. Suddenly, there was nothing on the radio. I closed my eyes. I wanted Jay to say something. I tried to contact her through our telepathy, but there was still no answer. Bridge tried to call her. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion followed by static.

"NO" I shouted. The others gasped. I tried again and again to get Jay to respond, she couldn't be dead! She just couldn't! I turned to the dragoul and took my anger out in it. Why did this have to happen to Jay? I couldn't be mad at Jay; I would've done the same thing if I was in her shoes. We kept fighting, but the dragoul wasn't going down. We tried to use the SWAT megazord as a cannon, but it STILL didn't work.

"Ugh, we just don't have enough power" Sam yelled smacking something in his megazord. I sighed. What if dad and Uncle Eric used the Q-Rex? Would that work?

"Rangers, you must keep fighting; Jaycen would've wanted that" Cruger told us. Jay would've wanted us to keep fighting, but she'd want to have lived as well. Tears made their way to my eyes. I blinked them down; now was not the time.

"You've got that right" Jay's voice called through my helmet. We all looked up. Jay's megazord was flying towards us. She was alive! Jay was alive!

"But how" I asked her. I could almost see her smirk in triumph as she explained how she had gotten close to the core of the meteor and shot at it repeatedly with the cannons on her megazord and made it out before the explosion.

"Crazy, huh" she asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Only Jay would something like that. Well, that's not true; Jack would've done something like that too. I had begun to really understand and respect Jack ever since he leant me his morpher when we faced Mirloc.

"You can say that again. What were you thinking" I asked her. I could still feel my heart pounding in my chest. I swore, Jay was trying to give me grey hair before I was twenty-five.

"That could pull it off better than you could" she mumbled. I stood up straight in my seat. Did she just really say that? Sam and Jack gave a small chuckle. I leaned back in my seat.

"Alright, I'll give you that" I told her. She flew down next to us and for a second, it looked like she was going to land _on_ Sam. Sam gave Jay a little more space.

"You guys need a little help" she asked us. We all gave a yes and Jack pressed something in his zord. Sam let out a small sigh.

"One last double team Sky" he asked me. I nodded and the SWAT megazord began to combine itself. Kat's voice came over the speakers.

"Rangers, I thoguht you might have a situation like this. I've installed equipment in your SWAT megazord that will allow you to combine with Jaycen's" she told us. Kat never ceased to amaze me with all of the stuff she managed to create.

"Let's do it" Jay said. I thought I distinctly heard something in Jay's voice, but I couldn't place it. Was she upset with us over something? I didn't understand.

"Right" Jack said. He pushed a button and our zords combined to form a larger, more powerful cannon. It dropped easily into the hands the base megazord and Sam and others' megazord held it steady.

"Full power! Ready! Aim! Fire" we all yelled. This time, the dragoul went down and it stayed down. New Tech City was finally safe and so was Jay. A couple of hours, dad, mom, and Uncle Eric came rushing in and dad yanked Jay into a hug.

"Oh thank god you're ok baby" dad said holding her tightly; mom joined in. Uncle Eric hung back and waited for mom and dad to let go before hugging her himself.

"Are you ok sweetie" mom asked me. I nodded and watched Jay and Uncle Eric. Uncle Eric was giving her a half-hearted lecture about being careful.

* * *

_**Jaycen**_

It was a couple of days after the whole meteor ordeal. I had tried to avoid the rangers as much as I could; the Troobian's words still echoing around my head. I walked behind the B-Squad coming back from training with Boom, my hands at my side.

"Hope can be a dangerous thing if you let it consume you" Kat was saying in a nearby hallway. We all stopped and I almost walked flat into Bridge. We all turned to them.

"Well, I still haven't lost hope for the A-Squad. Sometimes I wonder, if I hadn't sent them off to the Helix Nebula, maybe we'd have defeated Grumm already" Cruger said. That would make at least one of us losing hope for the A-Squad. That and that Troobian said that they had joined Grumm or something. I shook my head and we walked the way we had come without another word.

"Mom, what's wrong" Sam, the older one, asked as I entered the apartment. I sighed and sat down at the table and continued to work on the Syd doll. I had finished the Z doll and I was going to give it to them after I was done with Syd's. Sam pulled out one of the chairs next to me and sat down.

"Something Cruger had said. It's nothing really" I told him concentrating on the doll. Sam was silent and I looked up at him. He was looking at me.

"Mom, I know you, it's not nothing. You can tell me you know" he said touching my shoulder. I looked at him. Could I? Sam, both of them, usually loved me just because they cared about me. I sighed and put the doll down while I told Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam" I said picking the doll again. I focused on the doll, almost worried about what Sam would say. Again, he didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"Mom, the others would never think that. That Troobian was trying to mess with your head. Especially when he was telling you Sky doesn't care about you. I can't know for sure, but I think Sky was crying when we went to go fight the dragoul. He was quieter than usual; that and if you remember grandma and grandpa showing up, then it makes sense" Sam explained. I smiled. Sam had started to call my parents grandma and grandpa not too long ago. The younger Sam followed a day later. I put the doll down and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm a little tired Sammy, I'm going to head to bed now" I told him. I got up and kissed his forehead before going into my room. I saw Sam smile.

"Just think about what I said mom, ok" he asked. I nodded and closed the door. I changed into my long, gold nightgown and climbed into bed. I laid awake in bed and I heard Sam unfold the sofa in the living room quietly, so he wouldn't wake up his younger self. Is that really true? What Sam said. I sighed. I got up, put a robe on, and grabbed my apartment key. I snuck into the living room and saw Sam's peacefully sleeping form on the couch and didn't want to wake him up.

"Ok, so we whipped some alien thugs. So why does Cruger think he'd be better off with A-Squad" Jack was saying. I was standing outside the B-Squad's common room.

"Because he's right. The A-Squad is the tightest, most disciplined in the WHOLE academy. As a team, we haven't always been on the same page...and it's my fault" Sky said. Sky thought that the A-Squad was the tightest team? And the most disciplined? Really? I narrowly missed him seeing me in the hallway.

"Ok, it's true we had our differnces, but we pulled it together when it mattered the most" Z told him. I nodded and agreed silently. I'd never seen a group of people like the B-Squad. They even had welcomed Sam onto the team, as Bridge had said; well, after he'd stopped being cocky.

"Sure, we've had our moment; but as a team, I'm not convinced we can defeat Grumm. Do you" he asked the others. I think that they could defeat Grumm if anyone. They were a team, something I didn't really have, and might still not have for a long time. I got up and walked in. Sky, Z, and Jack looked at me.

"Jayce, what are you doing here" Sky asked me. I rolled my eyes, but sat down on one of the couches. He came and plopped right next to me.

"Couldn't sleep either. I didn't know what else to do, so I went for a walk. You're wrong about the A-Squad Sky" I said to him. The others looked at me curiously; none of them knew.

"What do you mean" he asked me. I looked down at the floor and Sky wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into him. Maybe Sam was right.

"The A-Squad _isn't_ the most tightest and the most disciplined team in the academy; far from it. They're the rudest, most stuck up team in the whole academy. Ever since Cruger put me on their team, they called me weak and everything else. I may have been put on the A-Squad, but I'm not part of it. I don't have a team" I said. Sky's arm tightened around me; his muscles flexing.

* * *

_"Cruger! Why do we need an extra ranger! We're perfectly by ourselves" Jax, the A-Squad blue ranger, whined to Cruger. The others agreed and I stood by Cruger with my face not showing anything._

_"It is my decision to put another ranger on your team and she is on your team. That is final" Cruger told them. He left before they could say another word. That was when they began to tell me I was worthless._

_"Just stay away from us girl" Charlie, the red ranger, sneered at me. I nodded silently._

* * *

"Wow, they were cruel" Z said sympathetically. I shrugged. I was almost used to it. It wasn't right, but I was still used to it. Sky looked at me.

"That's not right. I'll go report them to Cruger in the morning. There's not much he can do, but he should know either way" he said. I rested my hand on his bicep.

"It doesn't matter Sky. I am a horrible teammate; I was supposed to be around to be around to help you guys. I mean, in Sam's future, I had at least been able to help you guys out when the Troobians invaded. I wouldn't have been able to help you guys this time. And with the Fernovian bank robber, I didn't even believe Bridge! I'm not a good friend either. The whole stiuation with Dru, going ahead to fight Drakel before I got permission too and attacking Mirloc without thinking" I said. Sky's squeezed me and I looked up.

"Ok first of all, you have a team; us. Second of all, you're not a bad teammate or friend; none of us believed Bridge; we were ALL guilty. As for Dru, I didn't believe it either, but when it came down to it, you did what you needed to and didn't let him in; you fought it" Sky told me. Jack sat up.

"Yeah. If it were me, I'd go ahead and do the same thing that you did when you faced Drakel, the dragoul, Doomtron, and Mirloc. Your Sam's mom, you were trying to protect him" he said.

"Where'd you get half this stuff anyway? It's bogus" Sky said. I looked at him and at the others. I closed my eyes. I began to tell them what the monster said to me.

"What? Jaycen, that monster was messsing with your head. I promise you that we like you for who you are. Even the pink princess" Z assured me. Sky was still shocked.

"Jayce, I might want to become the red ranger eventually, but I'm proud of you. It takes a lot of work to get to where you are" Sky added kissing my forehead. The common room doors opened. We all looked up.

"I told you mom. You helped change a lot of things. The future's going to be ten times better now" Sam, the older one, said. He lumbered over and sat on my other side. The younger Sam came up and climbed into my lap. I wrapped an arm around him and he snuggled into my neck.

"What are you doing up Sam" I asked him. Sam smiled and took me from Sky. He pulled me into him and was careful not to squish his younger self in the process.

"You're not as quiet as you think ma" Sam said into my neck. He shifted a little and I kissed his forehead. Z was definitely rubbing off on him. I looked over at watched Bridge pass us and grab a cupcake that was on the table. He unwrapped it and bit into it.

"Bridge" Z asked. Bridge didn't respond, he just took another bite of his cupcake and turned around. Sky's eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing eating a cupcake in the middle of the night" he asked his roomate. Bridge looked at us and ambled towards the couches. He sat in front of me and Sam.

"I always eat when I'm responsible for the end of the world" he told us. He took another bite of his cupcake. I nudged him with my foot gently. Why'd he think he was responsible for the end of the world? He began to explain.

"You can be a little odd, Bridge, but without you, we wouldn't have caught half those freaks" Jack said as five of us stood on our hands. The younger Sam let out a giggle as he watched his older self. Bridge nodded silently.

"Ok, then who's fault is it" Bridge asked. We all looked over to see Syd walking towards us. I looked over at Sky briefly and I thought I saw something on his face; he had a crush on Syd.

"It's mine; I can't sleep. It just keps swirling around in my head" she said. She was holding Peanuts, her stuffed animal, in her arms. She went over to the couches and began to pull her curlers out of her hair. The six of us followed her. She beagn to blame her herself for not being able to defeat Grumm.

"Syd, you've also taught us all how to be better rangers" Z told her. The others agreed with her. I wasn't really sure. I wasn't really with the team in the beginning. It was only around the time Sam came from the future that I was with the others.

"I guess you're right! I am great! You think that's why Cruger became shadow ranger" she asked. I listened to the others as they reminisced about Commander Cruger and what Grumm was doing with all the stuff he stole. I had figured for a while that Grumm was up to something.

"I got it! His master plan is to open up a mega-jewelry store! It's perfect" Bridge said smacking his hands together. Jack rolled his eyes and I snickered. Bridge bit on his one-piece pajama as he thought of what Grumm could be doing.

"This bad, we've gotta tell Cruger" Z said. I sighed. Commander Cruger and I had already been discussing possibilities like the ones the others were suggesting.

"Tell me what" Curger said as the doors opened. The others went to him and began to explain it to him all at once. He quieted them all and they explained what happened and what they were all thinking.

"I think we should go back to bed" I said to the others after Commander Cruger told us that he and Kat agreed that if the A-Squad was still here, the planet wouldn't have come under attack in the first place. I went and picked the sleeping, younger Sam up to take him back to the apartment.

"And rangers, make no mistake, the fate of the world rests in your hands" he said to us right before we left to go back to bed.

* * *

Ok, so we're getting close to the end of the story. About two more chapters left; Endings part 2 and a 'Sam goes back to the future' chapter. Thanks for sticking it out this long! Also Jason was born in 1979 since the MMPR team graduated high school in 1997, so Jason would be 46 in 2025. I had found this on a Power Rangers timeline, so I put it in the story.


	15. Fight the Troobians

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: This will probably be the second to last chapter. I'm almost glad that it's over, but not as well. I might be doing a story (some one shots) on memories/times that I haven't included in this story or have briefly mentioned; I've got to see. I also might include chapter in that story about Sam's future if I do it.

POV: Jaycen.

Chapter 15

I sighed. It turns out, the A-Squad _was_ evil; that Troobian I fought in space _was_ telling the truth about the A-Squad. The others went to go face them and they had won. Then, the A-Squad promptly retreated. I had wanted to come along and fight my former squad, but the others had to do it alone.

* * *

_"Dad! Uncle Eric! Can you read me" I had yelled frantically into one of the one of the communiction devices Kat had. I looked up at the door and back down at the screen a couple of times. I thought I knew how dad felt facing the cyclobot army with only Uncle Eric before the other rangers came to his rescue._

_"Baby, what's wrong" dad asked somewhat calmly. I was about ready to have a heart attack. I was worried; Sam had led a bunch of cadets to go face the intruders. There was no telling what was going to happen next. Sam had told me to stay in the command center; it was safe there. The younger Sam had been hurried off to safety with the rest of his class. I had given him a quick hug before he left._

_"Jayce, what's happening" Uncle Eric asked. They both heard the alarms in the distance and became even more worried. Jason was also there and was almost on top of dad. Was this the end?_

_"Dad, dad, it's not good. We're in trouble; big trouble. The base is under attack and Sky and the others are facing the A-Squad. They're on Grumm's side. We're outnumbered and our base might be taken over. I don't know what's going to happen to me, but either way, I love you and mom so much. Uncle Eric and Jason too" I had explained. This might be the end, I didn't want to ask for help from them and lose them. I was just saying goodbye. I saw Jason and Uncle Eric leap up and run out of view._

_"Baby, hold on. We're on our way; hold on. I love you too; I'm not going to lose you" dad said before taking the video-phone he was using and running to the Collins' airplane grandpa had._

_"Kat, we need the runners" I heard Jack yell. Then, I heard noises in the hallway; they were getting closer and closer. I gulped nervously._

_"Daddy, I've gotta go. I can't let the intruders see you guys. I love you. If I don't make it out of this alive, then I want you to know that I'm glad to be your daughter. I'm glad to have known Uncle Eric and Jason too" I said looking at the doors again._

_"Jayce! Jayce, don't you dare close your side off! Jayce" dad began. Uncle Eric and Jason started to scream my name as well and Kat told Jack that we were under attack. I shut it off and stood beside Kat as the noises came closer. A hole was blasted in the doors and Kat and I jumped over the center console while Boom threw himself to the ground._

_"Get them" one of the intruders yelled. Kat and I fought the three that came in. Kat hissed and I threw myself at them while Kat sent the runners and Sam to them._

_"Rangers, the zords are on their way and so is Omega" she to them. I was glad Sam was ok; he'd be able to help them. Kat and I backed up and looked at one another before running towards the attacking Troobians. Boom was being thrown around and Kat and I went to go help him. We didn't get too far and each of them held the three of us._

_"Dr. Manx we meet again" Broodwing said. Kat hissed and I glared at him. I fought against my captor as hard as I could, but it held tight. I hoped dad, Uncle Eric, and Jason were way too far away. Broodwing took control of the base and began to transform it._

_"Broodwing" the others said when Broodwing greeted them. I struggled again and we were forced to watch Broodwing in the megazord from a screen._

_"May I suggest you get out of my way" Broodwing said to the rangers. I tried to get up to see if I could help, but I couldn't. I fell back to the floor in the cell Kat, Boom, and I were in._

_"Never" Sam yelled. I closed my eyes. I hoped the younger Sam was ok and that he'd gotten out safetly. I also hoped dad hadn't been able to get closer. The A-Squad jumped in as well._

_"We've got to evacuate" Jack yelled. I heard Sam yell in shock and I closed my eyes again. This was not getting any better. I hoped they had a plan._

_"This is the end" Broodwing cried as blasted the nearby mountain. I was glad Kat had moved the SWAT flyers to the secret, underground zord bay when we were first attacked._

_"NO" I yelled as Broodwing announced that he'd strike now. I wanted to do what I could to stop him; and if it meant that I'd need to distract him as long as I can, than I would._

_"IMPOSSIBLE! THE SWAT MEGAZORD" he yelled as he saw it I grinned. The others came back for us! Jack ordered Broodwing to stop. The A-Squad began to fight them and lost._

_"Go for it guys" Sam yelled from the SWAT megazord. I sat up and grinned wider. Broodwing was going down! The Omega max megazord jumped off the back of the command center megazord's back. Broodwing turned the head of the megazord to look at the others._

_"Let's get inside guys" I heard Jack tell the others. They agreed and ran away. I cheered and Broodwing turned to me. He told me that they wouldn't get far, but I didn't believe him. It was my brother and his team we were talking about._

_"Take that, bat face" Sam yelled shooting at us. That's my boy! I was so proud of Sam! The rangers were going to win, no doubt!_

_"How are we going to get out of here" Kat asked. Boom called RIC and the trusty canine got us out. Kat and I ran to the computers to get the megazord shut down. Kat shut it down and I let the rangers know._

_"Lose all your power Broodwing" Jack asked as he came into the command center. Jack followed the bat out of the command center. I ran to a window just in time to watch Piggy and the rangers disappear. I ran out, but they were gone._

* * *

"Kat I got the cards" I told Kat from my helmet. I had gone to retrieve the cards that had been dropped when the rangers had been tricked by Piggy. I was about to head inside the base when I heard a noise near one of the buildings. I gave the cards to a cadet near the entrance and told him to bring them to Kat. He nodded. I went to investigate and saw a Troobian still lurking about.

"You didn't get all of them" the Troobian yelled when it saw me. Krybots and orange heads came at me and I got ready to fight. I fought as hard as I could, but that wasn't enough. I was demorphed and brought to Grumm's ship.

"He's probably laughing at us right now" Sky was saying as the orange heads led me to the cage they were being held in. Commander Cruger looked up.

"Cadet" he called startling the other rangers. Sky looked up and his eyes widened comically. If it wasn't a serious situation, I'd laugh. The door was opened and I was thrown in. I rolled to the back and Sky and Bridge caught me. Bridge did a handstand while I told Cruger what happened.

"Jayce, you're ok" Sky exclaimed. He pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him. I heard the sound of Bridge's feet hit the metal as he finished his thinking and soon, I was pulled from Sky's arms into Bridge's strong ones.

"I want a hug! I'm glad you're ok too Jayce" he said. I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head and I nestled into him; enjoying the embrace.

"Are you ok Bridge" I asked. He nodded. I don't know when I did, but at one point, I had begun to fall for Bridge. He was my best friend and he was always there when I needed to be. We had been through a lot together. After a while of holding him in a hug; he didn't pull away; I saw Commander Cruger's ears twitch. That's when I saw the orange heads and the krybots coming towards us.

"Omni has decided that your existance is no longer needed" the orange head said. We got into a fighting stance. Sky and Bridge stood in front of me a little bit. They stepped into the cage and told us they were here to carry out the order.

"Rangers, it has been my honor to serve with you" Cruger said to us. We all looked at him and our stances slacked a little. I gulped. The krybots got ready to eliminate us and we snapped back into our stances.

"Ready? Fire" the orange head yelled. I was waiting to feel like my body was on fire, but it never came. The last krybot standing in front of Z turned and shot the other krybots. Bridge, who I'd gotten in front of when the krybots had pointed their weapons at us, ducked to the ground and covered his face with his hands.

"Ok, what just happened" Z asked. Bridge peered through his hand at the scene. Sky and Jack looked around the cage startled. My eyes had widened.

"I don't know; I was kind of covering my face with my hands, so it was hard to see, but it looks like the last krybot standing is a very bad shot" Bridge said answering Z's rehetorical questions. Sky and I looked at him.

"Let's take him sir" Sky yelled turning to the lone krybot. The krybot held up what would be its hands. We all surrounded it.

"No! Wait" the krybot yelled. We looked at each other and the krybot took off its face to reveal Piggy. Piggy looked at us and admitted that he was guilty and told us that we could even contain him; while swinging his weapon hand. Bridge, Sky, and I ducked out of the way and Bridge grabbed it from him. Piggy was apologizing!

"PIGGY! Thanks" Sky yelled making all of us turn to him. We looked at Piggy for a moment and then Cruger; without saying anything turned and began heading for the entrance to the cell.

"Rangers, we've got a planet to save" he said. We all agreed and followed him out. Piggy called for us to wait for him, but we kept going. We had to find a way out. We encountered more krybots upon entering a room with smoke on the floor.

"Uh oh, roadblock! Go" Jack said as we got into a circle. Once again, I found myself in between Sky and Bridge. Not that I minded being near Bridge too much. We all ran at the krybots and took them on in groups. With my group, I pulled out the blaster Piggy had worn on his hand back in the cell and shot the krybots. I ran to Bridge and helped take his out with the blaster as well. Soon, they were all defeated. Piggy brought our morphers to us and we called base.

"Good luck rangers" Cruger told us after Kat reported that she was sending us the flyers and my megazord. I had also seen dad, Jason, and Uncle Eric's relieved faces. Dad looked like he'd been through hell and back. We turned to him.

"But, sir, aren't you coming with us" I asked him. He told us that he was going to stay to 'finish some things'. Jack volunteered to stay as well, but Cruger made it very clear that leaving was an order. We saluted him before we left. We went back to earth in time to see Omni, the thing Grumm was building, attacking.

"Rangers, this looks like this is our last battle, now let's give it everything we've got" Jack said. I agreed. I had become friends with Jack, Z, and Syd ever since they told me that they don't like me just because I was an 'A-Squad' cadet. I'm glad I was of little value to the A-Squad seeing where they all were now.

"What do you say Jack? One last team up" I asked him. He nodded and we both pressed the buttons to fuse together. We would fight Omni as a team; something I'd always wanted. It took me a long time to realize that the B-Squad _was_ my team. We fought with Omni; hitting him and kicking his blows away. Omni wrapped us in some sort of tentacles and blasted us; making us fall to the ground.

"Hang in there guys" Jack told us as we fell to the ground. We got an inch above the ground when we were able to stop ourselves. Kat contacted us through the comms on our helmets.

"Rangers, when Doggie opens up the panels, max out your laser power and all hit Omni at that position. It'll penetrate his central core and cause a massive implosion" Kat told us. We sent an ok out and waited for the panels to open. We'd have to destroy Omni with the Commander and his wife inside.

"This one's for you Commander" I said as we saw the panels open and went to fire on Omni. We held our breaths as we waited to see if our blast worked. A moment later, Omni stumbled and its middle section imploded like Kat said he would. Omni was gone. We got out of our zords and went down to the carnage of Omni.

"I'm going to miss that great blue dog" Sky said looking at all the heaps of metal on the ground. I turned and saw Bridge's face began to warp and I pulled him into my arms. I hugged him tightly as he began to cry.

"Look! They made it! They're alive" Jack told us patting me on the back. I turned to see Commander Cruger and his wife walking towards us. We all cheered and I had to pull Bridge into another hug as he cried in happiness.

"Congratulations" Commander Cruger said as we approached the others. I saw dad, Uncle Eric, and Jason looking for me and Sky. Their eyes found us and relieved smiles crept onto their faces. Dad looked like he had aged fifty years or so; probably from worry.

"Jayce, Sky" I heard dad whisper happily. I wondered where mom was she was probably freaking out. Mom was never really thrilled about any of us being power rangers. As she used to tell us about dad's 'death'; she could blame Commander Cruger or a number of others, but she knew nothing would really stop him from going out there and defending innocent people. She said Sky and I were too much like dad. Commander Cruger raised his sword.

"SPD" he cried. We all echoed his cry and saluted at the same time. The others facing us followed suit. We all celebrated and Jack recognized Piggy for helping us out when we could've been dead. Dad, Uncle Eric, and Jason came over to me and Sky and gave us hugs.

"Forgive me for being late to your celebration Cruger" Grumm growled jumping out of the wreckage. We all whirled around. Piggy hid behind the new ranger; probably one of Sam's friends that was going to help him get home. Jack and I stepped up to Commander Cruger.

"We're with you Commander" we both said at the same time. Dad stepped up behind me and so did Sky. Cruger put his hands out to stop us.

"No, I will finish this" he told us. The two came at each other and we watched a short, intense battle. In the end, it was Commander Cruger standing with his sword raised high; about to strike.

"Show no mercy Cruger! No mercy" Grumm cried. His staff laid on the ground in two pieces; broken in half by Commander Cruger's sword. Cruger brought the sword down; chopping Grumm's other horn off. Our mouths hung open.

"Now they match" he said as Grumm yelled about his broken horn. Commander Cruger pressed the judgement button on his morpher and imprisoned Grumm in a containment card. He picked the card up and turned to us.

"Yeah" we all yelled hugging each other. I hugged dad, Jason, Uncle Eric, Sky, Bridge, and Sam happily. It was over! It was finally over! We went back into base for a little while to listen to Commander Cruger's announcement. He told us Jack had left SPD.

"Doesn't surprise me. Once something's over, he's gone" Z said as we all looked around in shock. Commander Cruger cleared his throat and we turned back to him.

"Rangers, for your true courage, heroism, and valor in the face of seemingly insurmountable odds, I am elevating you to A-Squad" he told us walking around the console. We looked at each other and back at him. He repeated what he said.

"No, we heard you sir, but well, we talked it over and you know what? We are B-Squad; that's who we are; that's who we want to be" Bridge said. I looked at Commander Cruger and smiled. I wanted to officially join B-Squad.

"Very well, B-Squad it is. There will be no A-Squad. There's still one problem; you have no red ranger; you have no leader. Jaycen Tate, step fowards" he ordered. I hesitantly stepped fowards. I didn't want to be the red ranger; I never did; that was Sky. Sky looked over at me proudly. Dad entered the room with Jason and Uncle Eric as Commander Cruger said that. I took a breath.

"Commander, with all due respect, I don't believe I'm right for the position and color. I think there's another better suited" I told him looking him straight in the eyes. Cruger looked at me for a moment and he nodded as he knew what I meant. I looked over at Sky, who's mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Sky Tate, step fowards. If I was to appoint Syd as red ranger; would you follow her into battle" Cruger asked. Sky's mouth dropped open more and even Sam's did too. Sam's friend was looking at me stunned as well. The others had known about me not wanting to be a red ranger, so it wasn't a surprise to them. Sky stepped fowards.

"Sir, I'd follow anyone into battle that you felt worthy of wearing the color red" Sky answered. Commander Cruger said congratulations as he handed Sky the red morpher. We all clapped. Sky stepped back for a moment and looked at it before stepping back up again.

"Good job Sky" I said quietly before he stepped up again. Dad was looking at him proudly as was Uncle Eric and Jason. We all turned to Sky after looking at one another.

"Sir, I'd like to ask for just one request if that's possible" he said. Commander Cruger walked towards him and stopped when he stepped off the center console platform.

"What is it cadet" he asked curiously. We all waited for him to answer and I saw Sky look at me. I turned to look at Sam and Bridge, but none of them knew anything.

"Sir, if I may, I know that Jaycen has declined the position of the red ranger, but I'm aware of another morpher that hasn't been used or even heard about by many" Sky began. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't remember hearing about another morpher. The others looked just as confused. Commander Cruger nodded in understanding.

"Yes, there is" he agreed. I was somewhat stunned. I had been around here multiple times working or doing something and I'd never heard of anything like it. Kat, on the other hand, was starting to understand what Sky was saying and moved to get something.

"I was thinking, that since Jaycen turned down the red morpher down, but was in a higher ranking position before me; it would only be fair that Jaycen also helped to lead the team" Sky said. I knew what Sky was saying and I was stunned. Kat looked at Doggie.

"I agree. And the leaders of the teams wear red; sometimes black depending on their rank and designation" Commander Cruger said nodding at Kat. Kat stepped fowards and took my morpher while handing me the one in the box. I couldn't say anything I was so stunned.

"This will be your new morpher. It has all the upgrades that your old morpher did as well as a zord that transforms into your megazord with the addition of its own battleizer made specially for it. I will also need you to change your uniform as your color will be similar to Sky's" Kat explained. I was about ready to faint, but I nodded and looked at the morpher as everyone clapped again. A time portal opened again in front of us.

"Well, that's our ride home" Sam said. The two of them turned around and thanked us for making the future safer. Sam's friend pushed a button on her morpher and looked at me. Z stepped up to give Sam a quick hug. The younger Sam teleported in to say goodbye. The older one chuckled and ruffled his hair gently; I swear it was to annoy him. I felt Sam's friend's stare bore into me the entire time. Then, I finally understood all the staring I'd gotten from her earlier. I stepped fowards.

"Sam, I'm so proud of you" I said to him. He held me tight. I figured he wouldn't remember much about the old 2040 timeline. It was a theory that I'd have to see fifteen years from now, but we'd changed it and Sam would now grow up without the threat of Grumm.

"Thanks mom" he said squeezing me tightly. I saw, in one of his pockets that the Sam doll I had made for him was tucked securely in it. Which reminded me, I had to give Jack, Z, and Syd their dolls. Z probably knew where Jack was, so we'd find him. I leaned in a little closer to Sam's ear. I could see Sam's eyebrows raise; both Sams'.

"Sammy, kiss her when you get back will ya" I told him. I had gotten a feeling earlier that the two of them were friends and that there was something else between the two of them that neither said to one another; like Sky and Syd. Sam's cheeks turned a little red as my suspicions were confirmed. I gently smacked his head and told him to get going before the time portal closed. Before the two were sucked in, I looked at Nova; as Sam called her; and nodded slightly in approval. She smiled and they were gone with the time portal.

"Oh man, Jayce and Sky are trying to copy us, Wes" Uncle Eric joked grabbing Sky in a headlock. Sky's arms flailed as he tried to escape. Dad looked at us and frowned a bit.

"I kinda hope they're not" he said looking at both of us. I had my arm around Sam, who was going a mile a minute about something to Z. I knew what dad meant; he didn't want to lose either of us like we lost him. I called Uncle Conner and mom that night and told them about the news. Like Kat said, my new color looked similar to Sky's; it was an amber/burnt redish color. I was joining the ranks of the reds; sort of. Now four of our family had been or was wearing the color red. Ugh, I had to change my whole wardrobe!

* * *

Next chapter is the last chapter. It's going to be the masquerade ball that I've been kinda planning. It'll also have Sam in 2040 for the last part. :) Jaycen's a red! Like Sky said, it really is only fair; and she didn't want to be the actual red ranger, so she's not! She's the second one; like Eric Meyers was. :)


	16. The Happy End?

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: This is the last chapter! Yay! I'm so glad I can finally post and that I've actually finished this story!

POV: Jaycen and Sam (Omega).

Chapter 16

The whole academy got a memo saying that there was going to be a masquerade ball in two weeks. Most of the girls squealed and started to talk about who they thought was going to ask them to the ball. I shook my head and delivered my finished dolls. I had taken Jack's when we went to go see Jack and his friend Ally. Z was amazed with hers and Syd nearly crushed me. I'd told her I was going to make more outfits for her later on down the road.

"Hey Jayce, have you seen my doll; and Sky's too as a matter of fact; I mean, I'm sorry I lost it, but...I lost it" Bridge asked as he tossed his stuff around the room the two of them still shared. I laughed as I watched Sky take off one Bridge's blue shirts that had landed on his head only to have another one land on it seconds later.

"Bridge" both of us said. Sky's was frustrated while mine had a giggle in it. Bridge looked up confused. I pulled out their two dolls; both of them with the correct colors. Bridge stood up and his smile widened as he took his doll back and hugged it.

"Thanks, Jayce! I should've figured that you'd want to change the colors; I mean, we've changed colors; it only makes sense; I mean, I think it does. Hey Jayce, are you going to the masquerade ball" Bridge asked me. Sky looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and I thought I saw his shoulders slump, but it could be my imagination.

"No, I'm not Bridge; I'm sorry" I told him. He looked up and gave me a small smile. Sky rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed; that was now sporting a red mattress instead of blue. He sighed.

"That's ok; you're probably busy, but I was going to ask if you'd want to go with me; but you're not going; so that's not an option; so I won't really ask you" he said quickly. I took a moment to process what he said. I gave Bridge a quick hug before I left and as I exited the still intact common room, I ran into Syd.

"Oh my gosh! Jayce, are you going to the ball? Sky had asked me to the ball and I was going to go get a dress for it" she asked me excitedly. I shook my head and her eyes narrowed. Didn't Syd have a dress or two in her closet? Z asked me the same question later on in the day and I had the same answer.

"Hey Bridge, do you like Jayce" Z had asked him. I had just turned the corner to a hallway and jumped back around the corner before either of them could see me. I peeked around the corner and saw Bridge shuffle a little bit.

"Yes...no...maybe" he said. I hid after seeing Bridge look up towards me and I checked again after a couple of minutes. Z's eyebrow rose and she gave him a look.

"Yes? No" she tried again smiling. Bridge looked at the ground for a couple of minutes and I hid again as Z turned towards me. I watched again after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, yes, I like her. I mean, she's my best friend and she's...she's beautiful. I...she's been beautiful ever since she was fifteen, but she was dating someone else back then; you know Dru? She was dating him and she was only my best friend back then; and she probably dosen't like me; and..." Bridge began. Z grabbed his shoulders to stop his rant.

"Have you ever asked her" she asked him. Bridge turned almost as red as Sky's new color. He stuttered and told her that he probably wouldn't because it'd ruin our friendship. I got an idea then and took an alternate route to Z and Syd's room.

"Syd, can you help me" I asked her. She turned to me curiously and then smiled as I explained to her what I was thinking. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to where the trucks were held. Most of them had survived the damage and we dodged the cadets that were working on repairing the base. We ran into Sky on the way and Syd managed to grab his hand as we passed him.

"Sky, do you have anything to do for the next couple of hours" she asked Sky. Sky looked down at his hand; intertwined with Syd's; and then back up at her.

"No, but..." he began. Syd gave a noise of happiness as she dragged the two of us to Bridge and Sky's room. She let go of our hands and told Sky to stay where he was like a dog while she quickly looked for any signs of a tuxedo.

_"Jay, what's going on"_ Sky asked me giving me a look from his bed. I turned and smirked at him. I wouldn't reveal my plan yet. Bridge came into the room and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Syd...what are you looking for" he asked her eyeing her. She was still looking around the room and turned to him. Bridge backed away as though she was going to attack him.

"Bridge, do you have a tux" she asked him. He eyed her suspiciously and went over and pulled out a small tux. He told her that that was all he had, but it was too small for him.

"Why are you asking Syd" he asked her slowly. I saw Bridge look over at me and then to Sky, who's eyes narrowed at her questions.

"That won't do. Come on you two" Syd said grabbing Sky's hand and mine and yanking us out of the room. Bridge watched us go with a confused look on his face. He was probably going to try and get an aura off of the clothes Syd touched, but he wonuldn't get anything; she was like this too many times for it to be pinned on a certain thing.

"Syd, what's going on? Why were you looking for tux from Bridge? Why do you need me for clothes shopping" Sky asked as we were pulled down the hall to the trucks. Syd gave a quick 'we're going shopping' to Commander Cruger as we passed him, Kat, and Isinia on the way. I thought I heard a 'hm?' come from Cruger's throat, but I couldn't be sure.

"We need to go dress shopping" Syd said simply. We got into the car and Sky's eyebrows raised again. He gave me a quick glance.

"I thought you already have an outfit for the masquerade ball" he asked her. Syd looked at Sky and then at me. His eyes followed hers, but he still didn't get it.

"I did; we're going for Jayce. Plus, I want to see if there's something I've been looking for" she told him turning to the road. Sky coughed and began to choke.

"A dress? For Jayce" he asked between gasps. I sat up in the back seat and smacked him upside his head. He finally stopped coughing and choking and looked between us to see if we were kidding. I shook my head and again; his eyebrow shot up.

"She's going to the ball and we need to find the perfect dress for her to make an entrance in. Don't tell Bridge" she hissed at him. Sky held up his hands as he looked at her.

"Ok, but why do you need me and why can't Bridge know" he asked her. I leaned closer and slapped him upside his head again; making him glare at me. Couldn't he figure it out? Syd gave him a withering look.

"Honestly, men can be so clueless sometimes! Jayce. Wants. To. Meet. Bridge. At. The. Ball. We need you to hold the stuff and to help pick out his tux" Syd sighed. We pulled up at a dress store and I got out only to be yanked into the store by Syd.

"Uh, are all these neccessary? She only needs one" Sky asked her as she piled red dress upon red dress in his arms. Some of them even had a little gold in it. Syd glared at him and pulled him towards the dressing room. She plopped him in a chair and handed me some dresses.

"Nope, next" she said to a lot of the dresses. As we eliminated the dresses, we hung them on a rack to make sure that we didn't confuse them with the ones Sky was holding. I walked out for what seemed like the umpteenth time and stepped in front of Syd. Sky sat up a little straighter.

"Jeez, Jayce" he mumbled. I looked at him curiously. Syd hadn't said a word, she was just looking at me with a smile. She dragged me to one of the mirrors and I got a good look at myself. I was wearing a strapless red gown with a small line of gold running across my waist and the bottom...train, I think it was...just hit the floor, but didn't drag when I walked.

"That's it! That's the one! You'll knock his socks off for sure" Syd said jumping excitedly. She was right; I did look pretty good in this dress. She then, took me to the accessory counter and we picked out a necklace and a mask. Then, she pulled me over to the shoe department to get a pair of flats and soon we were paying for everything we had.

"We're done" Sky asked a little annoyed as we came out of the tux place with a new tux and matching shoes for Bridge. Sky hung them in the back of the truck next to me as we got to the car. We drove back to the base and got everything in without Bridge seeing any of it. A week later, the night of the ball arrived.

"Put this on! You're coming to the ball" I heard Syd say to Bridge. I passed the common room and Bridge was looking at the suit. I stopped at the doors and smirked.

"Come on Bridge, just because I'm not going, that doesn't mean you shouldn't go. You never know, you might meet someone there. Plus, you'll look really good in that suit" I said giving him a small wink. I saw red creep up in his face. He took the suit from Syd and changed into it.

"There you go! You look so handsome" Syd squealed when he came out. I gave a wolf whistle as I started to leave for my apartment. Bridge blushed again and fiddled with the blue undershirt. I ran into Jack on the way to the apartment. He was dressed in a tux with a red undershirt and had a red flower on his jacket. He and Z had started going out a couple of days after we defeated Grumm.

"Hey Jayce, you coming to the ball" he asked me. I shook my head and said goodbye before heading to my apartment. I waited about a half hour, when I was sure that the ball had started, to get ready. Sam walked out just as I had went out into the living room.

"Wow, mom! You look amazing" he said. I smiled at him as I put my necklace on and checked my hair out again. I put my mask on and bent to kiss his forehead.

"I'll be home by midnight" I told him. I slipped my golden flats on and walked out. I checked to make sure the key was hidden where it always was and went to the ball. As soon as entered the room, I looked around I spotted Sky and Jack talking and Z chatting with Syd. Bridge was standing by one of the tables nervously. Syd looked up and made her way to Bridge. She nudged him and he looked up at me; stunned.

"H-Hey, I-I'm B-Bridge C-Carson" he said approaching me. I nodded silently and bowed slightly. Bridge's face was a little pink behind the mask Syd had found for him. Sky looked over at us and rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to dance" I asked changing my voice a little. If I talked normally, Bridge would recognize me and I didn't want him to right away. He lead me out onto the dance floor and danced for hours.

"Ugh, seriously, how does he not know who she is" I barely heard Sky sigh. I would've smacked him upside the head if I was over there, but Syd elbowed him for me.

"Quiet! They're enjoying themselves! Let them have their fun" she admonished him. Soon after, Sky and Syd joined us on the dance floor. After one of the songs, I watched as the two of them kissed. Yes! FINALLY! Took them long enough! I looked on the other side of me and saw dad and mom, Uncle Eric and Aunt Taylor, and Jason and his wife. A month or so after his younger self went back to 2005, he had come to help SPD, so he was allowed to come to the ball. It felt good to be dancing with Bridge; even if he didn't know it was me. I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek; refraining from hitting his mouth; he looked happy.

"Oh no! It's twelve! I've got to go" I said as the clock showed that it was midnight. Bridge jumped a little from where we'd been standing. He turned to grab his coat, but I was almost out the door already. Sky nearly face palmed himself and he grumbled. I looked back at him once more as I ran out the door and to my apartment.

"Mom" Sam asked as I shut the front door. I looked up and saw Sam looking at me as though I had two heads. I took a couple of deep breaths before getting up. I walked over and went to take my flats off, but one of them was missing. I must've lost it while running.

_"Jeez Jay, ya just had to do a Cinderella, didn't you"_ Sky asked me annoyed. I rolled my eyes and Sam smirked. I looked at him curiously.

"Uncle Sky talking to you about being Cinderella" he asked me. I rolled my eyes at him. I had told him how our parents had read the both of us Cinderella as kids. Sam had begun to call Sky, Uncle Sky a couple of days ago.

"Shouldn't you be in bed" I shot back reaching for his hair. He ducked out of the way and ran to his room. Sam was waiting up for me. I knew that and also will admit that I was a little worried that someone might've broken into the apartment when I was out.

"Hey Bridge...what are you doing" I asked as I saw him walking the hallways slumped over with his magnifying glass. He held my flat in his hand and was looking at all the girls' feet. He looked up at me throguh the magnifying glass.

"I'm looking! We had the ball last night; and this girl came; and she was beautiful...we danced and all; but she ran out; and when she did, she left this shoe! She had even kissed me! I'm trying to find her" he said getting closer to the floor and looking at it. There was nothing there, but some dirt. Bridge gave a 'huh' and mentioned that the floors needed to be cleaned.

"Still" Sky asked him as we entered their room. Sky looked up at me and glared at me. I rolled my eyes at him. I was hesitant to tell Bridge it was me. I watched him move around his room; the flat on the table besides his bed; as he looked for something. I fought down the urge to just kiss him there.

"I tried looking! She doesn't want to be found...at least, I don't think she does; she might, but if she did, she'd probably find me and have told me; but what if she can't" Bridge mused. I watched him think and couldn't look away.

"Oh for crying out loud! Give me that" Sky said grabbing the flat from Bridge's hand. A loud 'hey' was heard, but I was to busy trying to keep myself from falling as Sky tossed me onto his extremely neat bed.

"Sky, what are you doing? Jayce wasn't at the the ball last night" Bridge said trying to grab the shoe from his hands. Sky pushed his hands away and slipped the shoe onto my foot. I rolled my eyes and Bridge's mouth fell open. I suddenly grinned and Sky went to move, but I got to him first.

"Oh, my prince! You've found me! Take me away" I dramatically cried in a high pitch voice. The doors opened and Syd, Sam, and Z came in as I hopped into Sky's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave him a big smooch on his lips and Syd started to giggle. Sky sighed in annoyance and dropped me on the floor. Bridge even started to laugh.

"I don't want to even know" Sam said in between snickers. Sky grunted and Syd went over to hug him. Bridge was staring at me with wide eyes still. I excused myself nervously and put the flat back on the floor.

"Jayce! Jayce, wait up" Bridge called as he caught up to me. I continued towards my apartment and Bridge kept up with me and was silent.

"I'm sorry Bridge. I just...I just didn't know how to tell you. I overheard your conversation the other day and wanted to go. I didn't want it to be awkward though" I admitted to him as I stared straight ahead. We got to the door of the apartment and Bridge grabbed my arm. I turned around.

"It's ok Jayce, it really is; I mean, I would do the same thing...probably" he said. We went into my apartment and threw my keys on the table. I smiled and his smile lit up the room.

"Hey Bridge" I said. He turned to look at me and I leant up to kiss his cheek. I think he grinned even wider. He took the flat and bent down.

"May I" he asked. I nodded and he gently slipped the shoe onto my foot. He stood up and we closed our eyes. In the next second, our lips met and I felt sparks fly.

* * *

_**Sam (returning to the future)**_

I watched mom and the others disappear and the command center come into view again. This time, it was fifteen years from where I just was. I shook my head. Time traveling made me a little dizzy at first. Katia; better known as Nova; was right besides me. I looked around and saw Uncle Sky, Syd, Z, Jack, Commander Cruger, and Isinia standing there smiling. I looked around for the one person I was looking for. My old memories began to fade; except for the ones I had from when I was in the past; and knew ones replaced them

"Welcome back cadet" Supreme Commander Cruger said. Katia and I saluted him. I remembered mom going to a ball, Sky and Syd holding hands, mom and Bridge getting together, Sky and Syd getting married and Bridge proposing to mom at their reception with Syd squealing happily.

"Sam" Uncle Sky said nodding as he held Syd's hands; Aunt Syd. Mom and Bridge's marriage, Bridge getting promoted to red ranger and Uncle Sky getting promoted to commander, mom telling me and Bridge; dad; that she was pregnant, mom in pain and screaming in the infirmary...wait. What? I began to panic. Did mom die? I turned to go back look for a time portal thirteen years in the past.

_**PWHAP!**_

"Sammy, don't you dare" a familiar voice said. I froze. I had known that head smack for fifteen years. I turned and saw my mom standing next to dad holding his hand.

"MOM" I yelled running to her and giving her a hug. That's when the memories continue. Mom was screaming in the infirmary because mom was having my little brother. I turned and saw the eight years older version of the same brother smirking at me from behind dad.

"I thought I'd need to help you get those memories going again" mom told me. I smiled. Mom and dad had had two more kids; two daughters a couple of years later. I remembered being promoted to C-Squad at seventeen, then B-Squad two years later, followed by getting my Omega morpher two years after the B-Squad. Mom had presented me with the Omega morpher and was crying at the same time. Uncle Sky had; even though I'd mostly forgotten after fifteen years; sent me to the past to save them. It was needed in order to keep the timeline right.

"Yeah, your mom wouldn't die. I wouldn't let her; I love her and would protect her; not that I would decide otherwise, but..." dad began. Mom squeezed his, now bare, hand and he stopped. I remembered that during the five years mom and Bridge went out, they both got complete control of their abilities and had taught my brother and sisters how to.

"Yeah, listen to dad, ya dork" my brother shot at me smirking. I rolled my eyes and I went for him. Jaxon; Jax for short; that was my brother's name. And my little sisters, twins; Star and Farah; the youngest of us.

"Be careful you two" mom shot over to us. Jax, at eight, was a lot like mom. He had her strong, determined personality, but also dad's goofy side as well. He also had dad's brains and was stubborn like mom. He also tended to make quips like mom and Z. The twins were still too young to tell; they were only five; but they definitely had dad's brains and were stubborn. The two of them were already reading bigger books than all of the other kids their age; including their cousin Ace Collins. Acer; known as Ace; was Syd and Sky's youngest and he was five as well. He was like Sky, he always followed the rules to almost a tee. Their oldest, an eight year old girl named Kaylee; was a young Syd.

"Ace, look out" Jax said as he nearly avoided a head on collision with him. Ace crossed his arms and repeated what mom said. I laughed silently. Yep, he was definitely like Sky. He already said he was going to be like his dad when he got older. He and Jax had said that they were joining SPD when they were old enough.

"Sammy, I told you to go kiss that girl" mom said grabbing my arm as I passed her. She motioned to Katia and I turned red. She pushed me towards her and I did just what mom told me to do. Katia blushed and kissed me back. Huh, mom was right, she did like me! Aunt Syd was pregnant again and mom had joked that the family was doomed to have another Uncle Sky.

"HEY! YOU'RE BEING MEAN" Ace yelled as Jack and Z's oldest son pulled him through the wall. Nike was five years old and was trouble! Mom and I rolled our eyes; a young Jack and Z rolled into one. Z also had a two year old and was pregnant again. I was glad all of these guys got to live now. I still knew what had happened before I changed the timeline, but it was more like a bad dream or something. A different problem was arising; there was going to be another '2025 B-Squad' in thirteen to fifteen years. Oh man, the earth might be doomed!

* * *

Oh my gosh; it's done! This feels kind of weird that I won't be working on this story any longer. I will probably do another story like I said in an earlier chapter. I'm just going to wait until I post the story to start writing it. Either way, thanks for sticking through to the end! PLEASE review! Pretty Please?


End file.
